His Little Healer
by Silverbutterfly
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny is a Healer and Draco is an Auror... So far, so good! But, what happens when two od enemies have to share an appartment? Read and find out!
1. Moving Out

His Little Healer  
  
Chapter 1 – Moving Out  
  
'Finally my sweet bed... I've missed you so much today, and yesterday as well!' Ginny sighed, while she lay inside her covers. It seemed like she had left them a century ago. Actually, to be more precise, she hadn't slept in 48 hours. She was so exhausted.  
  
She had graduated from Hogwarts 5 years ago, and spent the last 3 studying to become a Healer... She had been working at St. Mungo's for 2 years now, and she was a respected Healer. Ginny really was proud of herself, but she felt something missing in the whole thing... Until now, she hadn't found love!  
  
But, really, how could she? Ginny worked 48-hour shifts sometimes, she worked night shifts, day shifts, whatever was necessary... The need to sleep and rest, took all her free time. When she should be at Diagon Alley having fun with her friends, she was either sleeping or working.  
  
But she couldn't complain... She loved her job more than anything.  
  
'Oh Merlin! What have I done to deserve this?' Ginny yelled, sitting in her bed.  
  
She had been sleeping for an hour and now... she was fully awake. Breathing deeply, she understood what woke her up.  
  
It was impossible to keep on living in that house... It really was!  
  
Ginny was sharing the house with two other girls, Muggle girls, actually. But because of them that house looked like an erotic film set!!!  
  
When Ginny needed to sleep during the day, she would wake up to ear moaning sounds coming from the living room, or next room. That would be Sandra and her boyfriend, who would stop by every damn day, to have a few minutes of pleasure. When Ginny needed to sleep the night, there would be moaning sounds coming from the other room, Annie's room. She wasn't able to sleep in her own apartment!!!  
  
Right then, a scream of pleasure woke Ginny from her thoughts, and made her remember why she was awake.  
  
'THAT'S IT! I'M MOVING OUT!' she yelled at the wall behind her bed.  
  
'Ginny, did you call?' Annie, one of her roommates entered her room, several minutes later. 'What's that suitcase for? Are you travelling?'  
  
'Annie, we've talked about this so many times! I understand that you've got needs, but so do I...' Ginny explained, trying to keep her voice calm and sweet.  
  
'What are you talking about? You sound like an old wife talking with her impotent husband!' Annie said, starting to laugh hysterically at her lousy joke.  
  
'See... That's all you do and all you think about! Your life goes around of SEX!' Ginny said, feeling her temper starting to come out. 'We've talked about it before! You, me and Sandra! I work hard and need to sleep... Can you live a day without sex? You and Sandra look like Duracell bunnies!'  
  
'Look who's talking, Miss I'm-so-important-because-I'm-a-doctor-and-I've- never-had-sex-in-my-whole-life! You're so sexually frustrated that I pity you!' Annie yelled, at the top of her voice. 'If you don't like the company, just leave!'  
  
'Why do you think I'm packing? Please, get out of my room... I need to pack my stuff!' Ginny asked, quietly, pointing to the door.  
  
Annie did as she was told and Ginny sighed deeply. She didn't want to leave the house mad with her roomies, but she had asked them so many times to keep the noise to a minimum, and still they screamed like they were being killed! Taking out her wand, she stuffed all her stuff inside the suitcase with a Reducto spell, and looked around the room sadly.  
  
Just when she was opening the room door, she heard screams of pleasure and saw Annie and her boyfriend doing it on the couch. Closing the door immediately, she understood that Annie was taking her revenge on Ginny. Once she couldn't use the main door, she Apparated to her parents house.  
  
'Mom? Dad?' Ginny called, when she arrived at the Burrow. The house was very dark, it looked like her parents were already sleeping.  
  
Usually, they didn't go very early to bed, but since their children had left the house, her parents didn't have much to do or talk.  
  
'Ginny? Is that you?' she heard a sleepy voice, coming from the couch, and as she came nearer to it, a head shot in the air, scaring her to death, making her scream.  
  
'RON! You've scared me, you git!' Ginny yelled, trying to start breathing again. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were in Ireland...'  
  
'Nope! Something more important made me stay!' he said with a huge smile. If there was more light, she could bet her life that he was redder than a tomato.  
  
'Like what?' she asked, curious.  
  
'Ron? Who's there?' a woman voice said.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to the maximum, and looked over the couch's back, only to see Hermione, sleeping against her brother.  
  
'No one, 'Mione! Just me, GINNY!' she laughed, happy to see her brother with Hermione, at last.  
  
'Oh, hello Ginny! Haven't seen you for a while!' Hermione mumbled, going back to sleep. A minute later, she sat quickly and very straight. 'GINNY?! You... I ... We were just...'  
  
Ginny laughed at her friends disturbed face. Since she had put the lights on in the living room, she could see the reactions coming from her brother and Hermione.  
  
'I know ... You were just sleeping! Well, now that you're awake, will you give me a hug and say hi?'  
  
'Of course! I've missed you so, Gin!' Hermione laughed, running to her friend's arms. 'I haven't seen you for months, now! How are you?'  
  
'I'm ok! How are you?' she replied.  
  
'Oh, I'm great! I've just finished a new book about Ancient Runes... It'll be out next month...' Hermione explained, having proud in being a famous writer.  
  
'I'm happy for you... And, how's everything with my brother?' she insisted.  
  
'Ginny, I think you're too young to these conversations! Let's talk about something else!' Ron interrupted the girly chit chat, with a nervous look on his blushed face.  
  
'They're wonderful! He loves me, you know?!' Hermione said happily, as if she was telling Ginny something no one knew.  
  
'Well, everyone knew that since you were on the 4th year! The thing is, I have to protect my brother, so I'll ask you this, do YOU love him?' Ginny joked.  
  
'I sure do! And Ron, don't forget that Ginny's only a year younger than us! She's a woman! A beautiful one, in fact...' Hermione stated, looking at her friend's figure approvingly. 'Harry has been asking for you! He hasn't seen you in years!'  
  
'Really? I miss him to...' Ginny said, blushing a little. 'So, how is he?'  
  
' Oh, the usual... Working hard! But he's one of the best Aurors the Ministry of Magic ever had... Malfoy's doing a great job as well! He's Harry's partner!' Hermione said, sitting back on the couch.  
  
'He's WHAT?' Ginny yelled, surprised. 'How can that be? Who let Malfoy become an Auror? His whole family were Death-Eaters!'  
  
'Ginny, he did help us to destroy Voldemort, don't forget that! And, Harry and Malfoy are like best friends, now!' Ron said, quietly.  
  
'No way! My brother, the guy who was always trying to kill Malfoy, accepts this situation? Amazing!' she laughed. 'So, you guys are sure, that Malfoy has changed? To better I mean!'  
  
'He sure is...' Hermione laughed. 'He was a nasty but sexy boy, back at Hogwarts, but now... He's a gentle sexy hot man! You should take a look at him... He makes every single woman, in a range of two miles, drool at his sight!'  
  
'Really?!' Ginny asked, interested.  
  
'Hermione, don't give her any ideas! I can tolerate Malfoy, but I don't want him involved with my little sister...' Ron complained, bored.  
  
'Well... I've just moved out from my apartment, and I'm staying here until I find a new place!' Ginny changed the subject with a smile.  
  
'Why don't you stay here with Mom and Dad? There's no need for you to be living with people you don't know!' Ron argued, frowning.  
  
'Ron... I love my independence, and I want to enjoy it. You moved out as well! Why aren't you staying here? You could go to work everyday with dad!' she replied, bored.  
  
'That's different!' he sighed.  
  
'No, it isn't Ron! You might be a man, but that doesn't give you more rights! I'm going to find a new home, and then I'll move out from this house, again!' Ginny said, trying to remain calm.  
  
'I would prefer to see you with a git like Malfoy, then see you living alone with strange people!' Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
'Well, I'm going to my old room! I'll see you both tomorrow!' she said, going upstairs to her intact old room, and drifting to a sleep like she hadn't had for a long time.  
  
'Rise and Shine!' someone yelled inside her room, opening her window curtains. There was too much light, and she wanted to sleep more, so she covered her head with the pillow.  
  
'Go away...' she said, sleepy.  
  
'No way! It's a beautiful day and Mom and Dad are crazy to see you!' Ron said, sitting on her bed, taking the pillow from her head.  
  
'RON!' she cried, blinking her eyes, to adapt to the great amount of light.  
  
'Ginny, are we ok? We had that fight last night... I don't want you to be mad with me!' he said, with a sad voice.  
  
'Ron, I'm not mad at you... How could I be mad with my favourite brother? It's just I was always overprotected because I'm the youngest... I'm just trying to be independent, to take care of myself! Do you understand that?' Ginny asked him, with pleading eyes.  
  
'Yes, I do, sis! It's just that I get worried about you! You're still my baby sister!' Ron said, hugging her gently. 'Love ya, Ginny!'  
  
'Love ya too, Rodnikins!' Ginny smiled.  
  
That was a good start of the day... Ginny got up, took a quick shower, and went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as she walked in the kitchen she felt two strong arms hugging her until she was out of air.  
  
'Mom! I'm going out of air!' Ginny laughed, kissing her mothers cheek.  
  
'Oh, my little girl... You are so skinny... Have you been eating properly? I can see you haven't!' Mrs. Weasley started complaining about the Muggle food.  
  
Ginny ignored those comments and went to hug and kiss her father, who smiled happily at his daughter.  
  
'It's good to have you home, sweetie!' was all he said.  
  
While Hermione and her mother filled her in the latest gossips, Ginny drank her orange juice and read the Daily Prophet, searching for a room for rent. By the end of breakfast she had three choices, and she was going to try them.  
  
The first apartment belonged to an old lady who had an enormous collection of cats. Ginny refused to live in a zoo, so she Apparated to the next apartment.  
  
The next apartment was lovely, very tidy, well located, but the rent was terribly high.  
  
'Merlin! I don't want to buy the house!' she sighed, as she Apparated to her last chance for the day. This last one was located two streets away from St. Mungo's, so she would be able to walk to work, and do some exercise at the same time.  
  
'Yes, how can I help you?' a young woman asked, opening the door.  
  
'Good morning, my name is Ginny Weasley and I cam because of the vacant room!' she said with a big smile.  
  
'Oh, please come in! My name is Julie Sanders! My boyfriend and me own the apartment!' the nice woman explained, while they sat at the living room couch. The room was big and had a lot of natural light, was decorated in modern style, making Ginny love the place. Everything looked so nice and calm.  
  
'It looks wonderful!' Ginny said, truthfully.  
  
'Thank you! So, tell me things about you!' Julie asked, smiling brightly.  
  
'Ok, I'm Ginny, I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's, I work day shifts and night shifts, so sometimes I have to sleep during the day, and I've just moved out from my previous room, due to my roomies behaviours.' She said, smiling as well.  
  
'What happened? If you're staying, we have to make sure some things don't happen!' Julie asked, interested.  
  
'Well, let's just say they did a lot of screaming all day and all night!' she stated, blushing violently.  
  
'I give private lessons during morning, to small children. We don't make any kind of noise, so you'd be able to sleep well... We all split tasks! Each week, one cooks, the other cleans and the other changes the bed sheets. You can't leave your personal things spread around the house, you can't leave your personal items in the bathroom, you can't leave the house without making your bed, you can't make noise after midnight, and you can't bring overnight company without asking first... Do you agree?' Julie asked, serious.  
  
'I sure do! I wish we had those rules on the other house...' Ginny said truthfully. 'So, can I have a look?'  
  
The kitchen was tidy and enormous, there were three rooms: Julie and Mark's room, Philip's (their friend) room and the vacant room. The entire house was very modern and with big rooms. The price was excellent, so Ginny decided she couldn't find better!  
  
'I'll have the room!' she said, happily.  
  
'Great! I think we'll get along, just fine!' Julie laughed. 'So when will you want to move in?'  
  
'Tonight?' Ginny asked, shyly.  
  
'Well, then, welcome!'  
  
Finally, after a 48-hour shift, Ginny was going back home, along the dark, cold streets of London. It was almost 1 am, and all she wanted was go to bed.  
  
She had moved in a month ago, and she was a now best friend with Julie. They had long conversations about everything... It felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. Mark was a very attractive guy, and worked at the Ministry of Magic, as an Auror, and was Harry's friend. He was nice, but didn't talk much. The other guy, Stephen, she still hadn't met him, because, according to Julie, he was in mission at Ireland.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Ginny struggled with her keys to open the door, but her arms were over packed, and she couldn't get the keyhole.  
  
When she finally got it, she turned the key and entered the dark room. When she closed the door, something or someone jumped on her, throwing her to the ground, face down against the floor.  
  
//////////// (Draco's Point of View)  
  
Draco had just arrived home, from a two-month mission, searching for Death- Eaters with Harry, his partner. Who would have said? He, Draco Malfoy, working with the Wonder-Boy, Harry Potter! Well, the past was to forget! They had fought a big battle together and now they were friends... Good ones...  
  
As he sat on the couch, lost in his own thoughts, Draco heard someone trying to open the door... Julie and Mark were probably sleeping, so... it had to bad a burglar!!!  
  
Placing himself behind the entry door, he waited for the person to come in, and then jumped on the person, throwing her to the ground, and froze her movements with his wand.  
  
As he turned on the light, all he saw was a great amount of books and papers spread across the floor, and a fantastic woman body, with great legs... The skirt was a little high on her hips, due to the fall, making him drool at the sight. But he almost screamed when he looked at her head... There was an enormous amount of red curly hair! A Weasley???  
  
****** This is my first posting at ff.net, and I hope I get a lot of readers and reviews! Thank you for finding out this story and reading its first chappie! Love, Carina 


	2. Roomates

Chapter 2 - Roommates  
  
"Julie? Mark? It's me... Please, lift the spell!" Ginny called, trying to look up, but her body was frozen.  
  
"Well, well, well! What have we got here?" a cold male voice sounded above her. The next moment, she felt someone sitting on her back, and bringing his face next to hers.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked, in panic. Was he a thief? Where were Julie and Mark? Did he hurt them? "JULIE? MARK?" she yelled.  
  
"Shut up... You don't want to wake them up, do you?" he laughed, kissing her soft hair, making her start to cry in silence.  
  
"Please, leave me alone..." she pleaded, quietly.  
  
"Why should I, Weasel? I'm having so much fun!" he said, laughing.  
  
At that statement, Ginny stopped her tears, and felt anger rise in her.  
  
"YOU DAMN STUPID GIT! Let go of me, Malfoy!" she screamed.  
  
"Well, well, your parents finally got the money to pay you some math lessons! You've learned how to put two and two together!" he joked, removing some locks from her face. She was incredibly blushed.  
  
"Malfoy, lift the spell! I think you've already had enough fun for a life time!" she said, angrily, moving her face from his hand.  
  
"You'll have to ask, properly!" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"OH! When I come out of this, I'll kick your butt hard, until you don't have one... But, wait a minute, you never had one, Flat boy!" she replied laughing.  
  
"AH... Touché!" he laughed along. "You know, Virginia, times works wonders! And it has worked wonders on you!" he sighed, looking at her legs once again.  
  
"PHILIP!" Julie yelled, from the living room, in panic. "Leave her alone! Get off her! What were you thinking, attacking her like that?!"  
  
"Hi, Julie! Nice to see you too!" Draco answered, sarcastically, getting off of Ginny. "Why should I? She was forcing the entry!"  
  
"Draco Philip Malfoy! You stupid git! She was using a Muggle key!" Julie said furious, lifting the spell with her own wand, and helping Ginny to get up.  
  
As she got up, Ginny watched Draco from his feet, across his strong legs covered in blue jeans, his wide muscled chest covered in a baby blue t- shirt and his face.  
  
Hermione lied to her! Draco wasn't cute! He was HOT! His face was gorgeous, his eyes were blue, not grey, and his silver blond hair, was cut short and had gel on it.  
  
Draco also watched Ginny interestedly. She was a little shorter than him, her fantastic legs were long and beautifully shaped, she was wearing a denim skirt and a white straps top that showed her beautiful curves. No, she wasn't like her brothers: flat. No, she wasn't like her mother: incredibly fat. She was just perfectly HOT! Her face wasn't as freckled as it used to be, but they looked great on her, she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and full lips, curled with anger on that moment. Her hair was long and curly on the tips... Yes, she was fantastic! Time did work wonders with her...  
  
"Ginny, are you ok, friend?" Julie asked, worried with her friends look towards Draco.  
  
"I'm going to be ok, Julie, if you let me hex him, to oblivion!" Ginny said, breathing quickly, searching for her wand.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! He'll ask for your forgiveness, and everything's going to be ok..." Julie smiled, grabbing her arm. "You'll have to become friends: we are all roommates!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny and Draco yelled at the same time.  
  
"I won't live in the same house with a Weasel!" Draco said, angrily. "She'll have to find a new room..."  
  
"I would have done that if I knew that Julie's sweet friend Philip, was called Draco Malfoy!" Ginny replied, placing her hands on her hips, bored.  
  
"Well, it's too late for discussions... Philip, help Ginny grab her things from the floor and ask for her forgiveness!" Julie commanded. When she saw Draco open his mouth to complain, she stopped him. "And don't you dare to say another word! Just do it!"  
  
Draco caught the books and papers from the floor and placed them on the living room couch.  
  
"Ask it, Philip!" Julie commanded, sitting on the couch next to Ginny.  
  
"Sorry, Weasel!" he mumbled, not looking at her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You will not call her that, and you will say it so I can hear it!" Julie said, pointing a finger at him.  
  
Ginny laughed. How could Julie hold so much power over Malfoy? He looked like a kid in front of his angry mother...  
  
"I'm sorry Virginia!" he said, looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"That's right... Now, let's go to bed! Good night, Philip!" Julie said, kissing Draco's cheek, and the doing the same to Ginny. "Good night, Gin!"  
  
As soon as Julie was in her bedroom, Draco turned his furious face to Ginny.  
  
"You'll regret that!" he said, pointing a finger at her.  
  
She bent her head and opened her mouth to bite his finger, but he took it back before she could do it.  
  
"No, Malfoy! You're the one who's going to regret it! I hope you have a good memory, because that was the first and only time you will ever have me under you!" she said, smirking. "Night, Bouncing Ferret!"  
  
With that, she ran to her bedroom, and closed the door on Draco's furious face.  
  
After she got in her bed, Ginny replied the events on her mind, and fell asleep to dream with Draco's beautiful face.  
  
Next morning, Ginny stayed in bed until 10 a.m. feeling in a great mood, until she remembered last night events. She was sharing a house with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret... How would she survive to his stupid comments on her hair and family? How would she survive to his amazing body and looks?  
  
"Ginny, don't go that way! Think like a Healer! He's just an healthy guy..." Who happens to be the hottest you have ever seen! Her mind added.  
  
Yawning, she got up from bed, and went to the kitchen where Mark, Julie and Malfoy were having breakfast, wearing her sleeping big t-shirt.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny! You look in a good mood today!" Julie said, smiling at her dear friend.  
  
"Maybe it's because she half naked in front of us!" Malfoy stated, looking at her with interest.  
  
"Good morning Julie! Good morning Mark! Yes, it's a lovely day... I was really needing a night of sleep!" Ginny smiled, ignoring Malfoy's comment, while she sat between Julie and Malfoy.  
  
"I hope you forgive Philip for his behaviour yesterday!" Mark said, looking at Malfoy's angry face. "He can't be blamed on being such a git..."  
  
"HEY! Thanks a lot, Mark!" Malfoy exploded, looking at his friend. "I didn't know we had a new roommate!"  
  
"Well, let's try to forget that... So, how was your day, yesterday?" Julie asked Ginny, who was drinking milk with biscuits.  
  
"Very tiring... The kids are getting insulations of spending so much time outdoors... It's terrible to see them crying with so much pain..." Ginny said, sadly.  
  
"Oh, have you followed your parents path, and decided to have a bunch of red kids?" Malfoy tried to irritate her, but all he received was a mad look from Julie.  
  
"Philip, Ginny is a Healer at St. Mungo's!" Mark explained with a smile. Right then, Malfoy spit the coffee he was drinking.  
  
"She's a WHAT? Did you get your parents to sell their house in order to pay your studies?" he laughed hysterically.  
  
"No... I've sold a string of your hair! The sales man said it was the biggest piece of scum he had ever seen, and paid very well for it!" Ginny replied with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Malfoy stopped laughing and stared her, curious.  
  
"Well, well, little Virginia learned how to reply!" he said, surprised.  
  
"I'll take a bath, and I'll go to the Ministry... Julie, I'll make dinner tonight, ok?" Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Great! We'll all die poisoned tonight!" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy... I'm not interested in kill Julie and Mark... But you! That's another matter..." she smiled and left the kitchen.  
  
As she walked out, Draco gazed her naked legs with lust.  
  
"Hey, man, you better clean your mouth... You're drooling!" Mark laughed, at his friends face.  
  
"Damn, she has nice legs!" was all he managed to say.  
  
"If you like what you see, why are you being so stupid at her?" Julie asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Let's just say, I miss old times back at Hogwarts, when I could joke with everyone I wanted!" he said, smiling widely.  
  
"Oh, oh... Draco likes Ginny!" Julie laughed.  
  
"I do not!" he almost yelled, getting out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, not in the love way! I like her body... that's all!" he said to himself.  
  
He went to the bathroom and heard the water running. Smiling mischievously, he opened a little of the door, put his wand in the room and uttered a spell. Then he closed the door again, and sat at the couch laughing hard. Ginny would get a nice surprise.  
  
After her relaxing bath, Ginny dried and put on her bathrobe. Then she picked up her towel and cleaned the steamed mirror.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed when she saw her reflection.  
  
"Ginny? Are you ok? What is it?" Julie asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"I think she is finally realising that her face is scary!" Draco laughed, next to Julie.  
  
"Malfoy! Consider your self my new hair stylist!" Ginny said, trying to sound amused. Right then she opened the door, and saw Julie's face turn from worried to angry, and Draco laughing so much, he had to grab his sides.  
  
"Make sure you don't wet yourself, will ya!?" Ginny said, watching him.  
  
He looks so cute when he laughs like that...  
  
Bad Bad Ginny! He just turned your hair to blue! He's evil, not cute!  
  
"Why did you do that to Ginny, Draco?" Julie asked, touching her friend's blue hair.  
  
"Well, orange kinds of stands out, so why not try blue for an exchange?" he said, amused.  
  
"Draco, I can't believe you're behaving like a little kid! You were always so mature and gentle, and now you behave like a git! A two year old git!" Julie said, with her hands on her waist.  
  
"Well, I kind of missed a Weasley to joke about!" he said, making poppy eyes at Julie.  
  
"OH! Don't you give me that look! Ginny, you are authorized to have revenge! Make sure he suffers!" Julie said, laughing.  
  
"I will, Julie! I will..." Ginny smiled mischievously, looking at Draco.  
  
"What will you do? Lock me up in your room, and make me beg you for mercy?" he asked, feeling hope that she would agree.  
  
"No, I said I was going to have revenge... not give you the best time of your life!" Ginny laughed. "You know, Malfoy, I was taught to use my knowledge to help people... But nothing stops me from making them ill! Tell me something... Do you like your face? It would look much better like ... Verrugo!"  
  
The next moment big warts started to appear in his once beautiful face.  
  
"You see, Draco, dear, the hair can be hidden under a hat or a scarf, but a face isn't easy to hide! Have a nice day, will you!" Ginny laughed, passing by his terrified face, giving a friendly slap on his butt. "Ah, one more thing! Don't you ever joke with a girl that has 6 older brothers, when two of them own a jokes shop!"  
  
Ginny went to her room, got dressed and put her hair under a panama hat. The next moment she was at the Ministry of Magic to make a surprise to her father, Ron, and maybe Harry.  
  
Her first stop was at Ron's floor, the Department of Magic Games and Sports. To her big surprise, Ron wasn't there... According to his work colleagues, he was at the Aurors Headquarters.  
  
The next stop was her father's floor, which was the same as the Aurors.  
  
Going down the room, she looked into every single cubicle, trying to see her brother's red hair.  
  
"Ginny?" said a male voice; on the cubicle she had just passed by.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered, turning around to look at a gorgeous young man with black hair and beautiful green eyes. Here he was, her Harry.  
  
"Ginny? Wow, I wasn't sure it was you... You are so different!" Harry said, smiling broadly, while hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of grown up! You look great as well, Harry! So, how are you doing?" she asked, looking at him from head to toes. Yeah, Harry sure looked great. His body looked muscled, and his face wasn't boyish any longer. It was a man face, an attractive one, and his green eyes were even brighter.  
  
But Draco still looks better!  
  
What? Did you just say Draco instead of Malfoy? Are you crazy? And how can you think of him on a time like this? This is Harry, the guy you loved for 5 years! That's right, loved... Not any longer...  
  
"I'm great... Ron told me you are a very good Healer! I'm proud of you, Ginny!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Harry! So, how was your month long mission?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Tiring... Malfoy already told me he was your roommate! Why did you hex his face? Today he didn't come to work because of that, and I have to make the report alone!" Harry said, half smiling, half annoyed.  
  
"Harry, did he say what he did to me?" she asked, taking off her hat.  
  
"OH! He did that? That's not like the Draco I know! I'll have a conversation with him! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Harry said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you do that! Harry, is he trustable?" Ginny asked the question that was torturing her.  
  
"I know he was a cruel and stupid back at Hogwarts, but I can guarantee you, that I trust him with my life... Why? Are you interested in him?" he asked, curious.  
  
"No!" she answered too quickly. "Just wanted to know if I can live under the same roof with him!"  
  
"Yes, you can! I must go back to work now... Owl me whenever you're free to go out, and catch up with the news, ok?" he said, kissing her cheek, as her brothers usually did.  
  
"You bet I will! Bye, Harry!" she waved, as she went to her fathers office.  
  
"Man, Draco was right... She is hot! Too bad he's interested in her..." Harry mumbled to himself, as he saw Ginny go away.  
  
I see I didn't get much readers, so thank you shik, for reading and reviewing! You are the best...  
  
Love, Carina 


	3. Pay Back

Chapter 3 – Pay Back  
  
After visiting her father, and finally finding her brother on the Department of Wizards Literature snogging with Hermione, Ginny went to Diagon Alley to buy the ingredients for dinner. When she finally got home, it was past lunchtime and she was starving.  
  
"Guys, I'm home!" Ginny called, like she always did.  
  
"No need to be so happy about it!" a voice said from the couch.  
  
"Ok... Let me say it again: Anyone who cares, I'm home! So that's better?" she replied, smiling.  
  
"Has you wish..." Draco said, not bothering to look at her.  
  
"So, you're staying here all day? Why? Are you afraid to lose your fan club?" she joked with him. "Malfoy, we all have pimples when we are teenagers... You are no exception!"  
  
"Weasley, do I look like a teenager to you?" he asked, furious, as he got up, and placed himself in front of her. He was only wearing a pair of breeches, and his chest was naked, showing his beautiful muscled torso... He certainly wasn't a teenager, Ginny thought, tightening her grip on the shopping bag, against her chest...  
  
"Well, I have seen kids who look much better than that!" she lied, still looking at his whole body.  
  
"I bet you're lying..." he said, coming closer to her, with his face inches from hers.  
  
"You will never know, will you?" she smiled softly, as she looked deep in his blue eyes.  
  
"No, I guess not..."  
  
Just as he was about to touch her lips, and Ginny was closing her eyes, getting ready, he took an apple from her shopping bag, that was between them and stepped back, eating it.  
  
"Damn!" Ginny mumbled, getting all blushed.  
  
While Draco laughed at her face, Ginny went into the kitchen and put the food items on their places.  
  
'How could I fall in that trick? You shouldn't have behaved like that, just because of a kiss!' she kept saying to herself, interiorly. 'Well, this means war... And I'm having pay back time...'  
  
Ginny went to her room, took off her clothes, and put on a pair of blue mini-shorts, and a white top that showed her curves. She caught up her red hair (the hex lost it's effect), leaving only a few strands hugging her nape and breathed deeply.  
  
Draco was sitting in the living room, studying some papers, when he felt Ginny walk in the room, and starting to clean the garbage from the floor, and the used cups from the coffee table. When he looked at her, his eyes almost feel to the floor. Ginny was wearing very revealing clothes, and she was moving her body in ways that made him go crazy.  
  
"Weasley, do you have to do that now? I'm trying to concentrate!" he said, looking at her from head to toes.  
  
"Sorry! Am I distracting you? I thought Aurors didn't lost focus on their work!" she said innocently, while she cleaned her hands against her legs, noticing his gaze follow her movements.  
  
"We don't... but we always respond to a dangerous situation! And you're definitively a danger..." he said, looking at her neck curve, watching the little strands of hair hugging it.  
  
"Well, what do you do when you find a dangerous situation?" she asked with sensual voice, stepping closer to him.  
  
"We attract the danger to us..." he said, watching has she placed her arms on each side of his face, supporting her body, with her hands, on the back of the couch.  
  
"And then what?" she asked, bringing her face closer to his.  
  
"We attack the danger!" he replied, moving his face to hers, to kiss her.  
  
Just when they were about to kiss, Ginny backed away, with a blanket on her hands.  
  
"This blanket shouldn't be in the couch's back! We're in the middle of a very HOT summer!" Ginny said, trying hard not to laugh at Draco's disappointed face. "Hey, Malfoy, it's getting hot in here, isn't it? You better go take a cold shower!"  
  
Draco watched as she winked at him, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"That girl is driving me to the edge... And I'm liking it!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Ginny spent the whole afternoon in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She put the homemade Lasagne on the stove and went to the bathroom. She was sweaty from cooking all afternoon, and she wanted to look nice for dinner.  
  
She put a red dress on, and caught her hair on a loose bun. Ginny was entering the kitchen when she saw Draco leaning into the stove, watching her Lasagne. Approaching silently, Ginny ran her hand over his cute butt, and leaned over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, well... Aren't we hungry?" she said with a seductive voice.  
  
"I was trying to sense the smell of poison! I really worry about Julie and Mark, you know?" Draco said, turning around to face her. "You look beautiful!"  
  
"I will conclude that you didn't meant to say that!" Ginny smiled, feeling happy for his compliment.  
  
"Maybe I did!" he smirked, coming even closer to her.  
  
This time Ginny wasn't going to run from the kiss and she certainly hoped Draco wouldn't back away, either.  
  
When finally his lips touched hers, Ginny moaned deeply and laced her arms behind his neck, while Draco held her the closest he could. Their lips moved softly, in a slow but sensual dance... Just when they were about to deepen the kiss, they heard a door slamming shut and happy voices.  
  
"Philip? Ginny? We're home!" Julie's voice came to them.  
  
"Damn it..." Draco whispered, breaking the kiss, but keeping his forehead in touch with Ginny's. Slowly, she removed her hands from his soft hair and took a step back.  
  
"Hi, people! So, how was your day?" Mark asked happily, entering the kitchen and noticing their blushed faces.  
  
"I didn't go to work! I had a pimples crisis!" Draco replied, looking at Ginny with an angry face.  
  
"I went to the Ministry... I saw my father, brother and a dear friend that I haven't seen for years: Harry Potter!" on that moment, Ginny saw Draco's face become worried. "Then, I went shopping for dinner and came home! What about you?"  
  
"Oh, same as usual: Auror work..." Mark replied. "But Julie was telling me about a student she has in her Muggle Studies class... Guys, are you ok? You both look a little strange!"  
  
"Mark, sometimes Aurors see danger or strangeness where it doesn't exist!" Ginny replied, checking on the Lasagne. "If you want to take a shower, you have 10 minutes until dinner is served!"  
  
"I will, thank you! Oh, and Draco, blond man look good in red clothes... Only blond women look good in red lipstick! You should clean your mouth!" Mark said, leaving the kitchen laughing like a maniac.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny with terror in his blue eyes.  
  
"Why did you put red lipstick on?" he asked angry.  
  
"Why did you kiss me if I had red lipstick on?" she replied, placing her hands on her narrow hips.  
  
"Why would I want to kiss you? You were the one that kissed me!" he said, almost yelling.  
  
"Now, Draco, didn't your mother teach you not to lie?" Ginny asked, angry at his behaviour. "You know very well, that you were the one to lean for the kiss! Yes, I kissed you back, but you still started it all!"  
  
"Damn Weasel... Destroying my good image!" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"That's right, Malfoy! Keep convincing yourself that you have a good image!" Ginny almost laughed, as she left the kitchen to prepare the dinning table.  
  
Ten minutes later they were all sitting at the dinning table, talking about Julie's crazy students. Ginny, as the host, served everyone's plates, and then they started eating.  
  
"Ginny! This is fantastic! Wow! Where did you learn this recipe?" Julie asked, eating with pleasure.  
  
"With my Mom... She's a great cooker!" Ginny smiled, happy with her friend reaction.  
  
"That's obvious! The woman had to cook to 9 people, every single day, with low portions of food!" Draco replied maliciously, while he forked his food.  
  
"Draco, stop being a prat! Why aren't you eating? It's great!" Mark asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"He's afraid that I've jinxed the food, aren't you Malfoy?" Ginny laughed at his bored face. "Well, the three of us are eating and nothing happened!"  
  
He must have agreed because he took a bite, then another one, and soon his plate was clean.  
  
"So, you did like it?" Julie asked, smiling at him.  
  
"I've eaten better!" he lied. It was superb! Right then he started feeling weird.  
  
"Draco, are you ok? You look weird!" Ginny asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm fine!" he lied. Right then he felt the pain increase.  
  
On the next moment he started crying non-stop, making Mark and Julie become worried about him.  
  
"Draco, are you ok?" Mark asked, patting his friend's shoulder. "The dinner wasn't spicy!"  
  
"I know... I just can't stop crying!" Draco said, between sobs. "Weasel must have put something in my food! You damn girl! You'll pay for this!"  
  
"Ginny? Did you do this to him?" Julie asked, nervously, looking at Ginny.  
  
"Yes!" she said simply, smiling at Julie, and then eyeing Draco's angry face full of tears.  
  
"WHY?" Julie almost yelled. "Ginny you are a grown up woman and you are a Healer! You should behave like a responsible adult and not like a five year old kid!"  
  
"Julie, if he did to you what he did to me, you would think I was right in doing that!" Ginny stated simply.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Mark asked, confused.  
  
"I've done nothing! This Mudblood Lover is lying!" Draco yelled, trying to clean the river of tears, from his face, with the tablecloth.  
  
"He kissed me against my will! Mark saw my lipstick on Draco, didn't you?" Ginny lied, trying hard not to laugh at Draco's shocked wide-open eyes.  
  
"I did not!" he yelled, standing up, still holding the tablecloth, causing the dishes and glasses to crash on the floor.  
  
"Draco, I did see the lipstick on you, and you have been behaving weird around Ginny!" Mark said, waving his wand to clean up the mess.  
  
"YES, we did kiss... But, NO, I didn't kiss her against her will! She kissed me back!" Draco said, not bothering to dry the tears. They weren't going to stop...  
  
"Well... Ginny, you've had your revenge... Please, lift the spell from him, and let's enjoy the evening, ok? Gosh, I feel like a mother in this lunatics house!" Julie said, hugging Mark, with a smile.  
  
Ginny did lift the spell from Draco, and cleaned the kitchen with Julie's help. Then, they went to the living room, to watch a movie.  
  
Mark and Julie were wrapped up in each other on a corner of the big couch, while Draco was on the other corner. Ginny fetched the blanket she had put away earlier that day, and sat between the couple and Draco, wrapping the four of them under it.  
  
The movie was plain dumb and by the end of it, Ginny had fallen asleep against Draco, with her head on his shoulder. He did no attempt to avoid her touch... Draco just sat there, watching her beautiful face while she slept, and feeling her sweet scent to vanilla.  
  
Yes, he was still mad at her pranks, but he also loved to have her close to him, like this...  
  
'I can only see to options! One: I'm becoming sexually frustrated... Two: I'm falling for a Weasley... I hope it's the first option! I need to see Pansy!' Draco thought as he placed an arm on Ginny's waist, bringing her even closer to him.  
  
"Draco, we're going to bed... Do you want me to wake her up?" Mark asked, pointing to Ginny.  
  
"No... I'll take her to her bed! Good night!" he said, placing his other arm under her knees and rising with her cradled like a baby in his arms.  
  
Just when he was about to lay her inside her covers, Ginny opened her eyes and grabbing behind his neck, pushed him down, so they were face to face.  
  
"Please, don't go..." she asked, with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Ginny, I have to go to bed..." he said with a gentle voice, while he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Please... I just want company! I'm not trying anything sexual and I'm not going to hex you! I promise!" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Fine... But you better change that dress of your to sleep! I'll go to my room to change as well!" he said, leaving the room. As soon as he closed her bedroom door, Draco leaned against the wall.  
  
'Why did I agree? I won't be able to sleep all night, with her body so next to mine!' he thought. 'Well, at least I'll be able to be with her, without her hexing me! That girl is a sea of evilness...'  
  
Smiling to himself, he went to his bedroom and changed into his pyjama bottoms. The nights were to hot to sleep fully dressed.  
  
When he got back to her room, Ginny was just sliding into her small baby blue straps top, but she was already wearing the matching shorts. She was so beautiful, that he couldn't take his eyes from her figure.  
  
"If she wasn't such a pain in the ass with her pranks and jokes..." he said to himself, sighing loudly.  
  
"Hey! I didn't ear you come back! Let's sleep!" Ginny smiled, going inside the covers.  
  
Draco lay by her side, and smiled when she rested her head on his chest. Soon she was already sleeping and her deep breaths tickled his chest. Slowly, Draco fell asleep while he stroked her beautiful red hair.  
  
/////////  
  
Hello everyone, and thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
By the way I didn't know I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews, so thank you for mentioning it! I already corrected it, and now everyone can review!  
  
Anyway, here goes another chapter... Once again, thank you to all of your for reading and reviewing!  
  
Carina 


	4. The Revenge of the Pans

Chapter 4 – The Revenge of the Pans  
  
Next morning, Ginny woke up early, it was workday... Stretching her arms to her sides, she felt something was amiss...  
  
"Draco? Draco?" she called, looking around her room. Apparently he had already left...  
  
She had slept wonderfully in his arms... Yes, they were always bickering, but she liked him! She was attracted to him!  
  
Yawning, Ginny got up from her bed, and undressed her nightwear. Just then, she felt something was very wrong... Looking down, Ginny almost fainted with the shock.  
  
"MALFOY!" she screamed, completely mad. "Oh, he'll suffer so much after I put my hands on him! He'll wish he never helped Harry to kill Voldemort!"  
  
Quickly she dressed her Healer scrubs and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
"Ginny? I heard you calling Philip... He's not at home! He already went to the Ministry! Is everything ok?" Julie asked curious.  
  
"NO! Look at me, Julie!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes, raising her scrubs shirt.  
  
"OH MERLIN!" Julie whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, in shock. "Don't tell me... Draco did that!"  
  
Ginny's perfect body had been transfigurated... She was now the owner of an enormous masculine belly, full of hairs and pimples.  
  
"HUGH! This is disgusting..." Ginny said, touching her belly with her fingers. "And the worse is, that only Draco can take it off! I will have to work all day like this, or search for him before I go to work..."  
  
"Ginny... I think you should go look for him! You really look awful like that!" Julie said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, that's right, laugh all you want! But I'm having revenge! He'll be sorry of the day he was born!" Ginny almost yelled, Apparating to St. Mungo's.  
  
She worked all day, non-stop, helping pregnant women to have their children, and attending to crying kids, who had some kind of serious diseases. By the end of her shift, Ginny had forgotten all the anger she felt towards Draco, and her feelings of revenge. Right now... all she needed was a cold shower, and to put her feet higher than her head.  
  
"Julie... I'm home!" Ginny said, going to the couch and lying down.  
  
"Tired, uh?" she heard Draco asking, over the back of the couch.  
  
"Yes... It's hard to be a Healer, but it's even worse to work with this amount of fat on my body!" Ginny sighed, not bothering to open her eyes. She was really tired, and wasn't in the mood to have a fight with Draco.  
  
"Maybe you should be careful with what you eat! You are a little fatter than you were back at Hogwarts!" he laughed, patting her enormous tummy.  
  
"Malfoy... If you missed a male figure by your side, that much, why didn't you invite Harry to sleep over with you? I don't want to be the target of your weird tastes..." Ginny smiled, looking at his shocked face. "And please, don't touch my body!"  
  
"Well, last night you didn't complain!" he replied, smirking. "I would say, that you actually liked to sleep on top of my gorgeous chest!"  
  
"Malfoy... In the Muggle world, they have these doctors called Psychiatrists! I think you should go to one... You have a Superiority Complex!" Ginny laughed. "You're not all that much! Besides, you've said something I agree with! I've slept on top of you, not under! And like I've said the day we met in this apartment, you'll never have me under you... So, please, go make dinner, and let me rest!"  
  
"We'll see about that under thing, Virginia!" he whispered in her ear, in a seductive voice. "Finite Incantatum! I prefer your original body... It's much more sexy than the fake one!"  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, feeling pleased with his revelation, and slowly, she fell asleep on the couch. A few hours later, Julie woke her up gently.  
  
"Hey... Did I fall asleep? Sorry..." Ginny said, still sleepy, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Philip said you were really tired, so we didn't wake you up! And, girl, are you lucky!" Julie said laughing, sitting next to Ginny.  
  
"And why am I lucky?" Ginny asked, thinking how sweet Draco had been, by letting her sleep through dinner.  
  
"Because today it was Draco's turn to cook dinner!" Julie said, still laughing. "And today, he surprised us, by cooking even worse than usual!"  
  
Ginny got the picture and started laughing as well.  
  
"I'm glad I fell asleep! Poor guy... Maybe I should give him a few cooking lessons?" Ginny said, smiling mischievously. "That will be my revenge!!! So, where are the boys?"  
  
"Mark and Philip were called to the Ministry with great urgency, a few moments ago! I think they've caught Lucius Malfoy!" Julie said, worry in her eyes.  
  
"And, how's Draco facing that possibility?" Ginny asked, worried as well.  
  
"He's relieved... All he wanted was to catch Lucius and send him to Azkaban for the Dementor's Kiss!" Julie said, playing with the blanket that was covering Ginny. "But he's also a little sad! He always wished he had a real loving father..."  
  
"I can imagine..." Ginny sighed, sadly, wishing she could make Draco feel better about the whole situation. She wanted to help him find what Love means... "Julie, how come you have such a great power over Draco?"  
  
"I'm his aunt! I'm Narcissa's youngest sister... Our father married a younger woman (my mother) and I was born 3 years before Draco... I went to Beauxbatons!" Julie explained, smiling. "I love him like a brother..."  
  
"Oh, my! That's something completely... unexpected! Well, you are the opposite of him! You have black curly hair, black eyes, you are nice to me... He's not any of that!" Ginny wondered.  
  
"Yes, we are different, but we both like you! You can be sure of that!" Julie said with a mischievous smile. "Ginny, do you help women to find out if they're pregnant?"  
  
"Julie? Why?" Ginny asked, suspicious of her friend's questions.  
  
"Oh... I just wanted to know!" Julie lied, blushing violently.  
  
"For how long have you been suspicious?" Ginny asked with a huge smile.  
  
"Two months now..." Julie replied, looking at Ginny with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Very well! Gravidale!" Ginny said, waiving her wand. Some red sparks flew to Julie's tummy, and came back to her wand, making it turn light blue. "Julie, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Julie screamed with happiness and hugged Ginny tightly.  
  
"Oh my! I'm having a baby! You'll be his or hers Godmother! Oh, I can't wait to tell Mark! He'll go nuts!"  
  
Both girls laughed with happiness and began talking about the future baby and Ginny's revenge of the pans...  
  
****  
  
"Ginny? There's a gorgeous guys asking for you!" Joanne, her nurse friend told her the next day at St. Mungo's.  
  
"Who is he?" Ginny asked, curious, while she examined a two-year-old kid.  
  
"I wish I knew..." Joanne sighed deeply. "He's so beautiful!"  
  
"Jo... Please give a Hiccup Potion to this cute boy, and I'll go take a look at that gorgeous guy you've told me about!" Ginny laughed at her friend's face, and went to the waiting room, hoping she would find Draco there, waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, Ginny!" a man with black hair and green eyes, said with the biggest smile in the world.  
  
"Harry?! Oh... hello! How are you?" Ginny smiled, and hugged him.  
  
"You look a little disappointed... Were you waiting someone else?" he asked, suspicious at her strange look.  
  
"Yes... Santa Claus!" She joked, and laughed git him. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I just came to ask you out for that date we talked about! Are you interested?" he asked, putting his hands in his robe pockets. He looked nervous.  
  
"Sure! We have a lot to talk about... Is tonight ok for you? It's Draco's turn to cook again and I don't want to die intoxicated!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ok! I'll pick you at your house around 8 pm! See you later, Ginny!" he said, kissing her cheek softly, before leaving.  
  
"Who is he?" Joanne asked, behind Ginny, surprising her.  
  
"He's a friend of mine... Harry Potter!" Ginny told her with an enormous smile. "And he asked me on a date!"  
  
"Oh, Ginny! You are so lucky it makes me sick!" Joanne said with a sad face. "If you don't want him, please tell me ok? I would be glad to have that cute biscuit for myself!"  
  
"Ok... I'll tell you..." Ginny laughed going back to work.  
  
******  
  
"Kids, I'm home!" she yelled, when she arrived home.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Julie's voice replied.  
  
"So... What's going on?" Ginny asked, entering the kitchen, where Draco was cooking on the stove and Julie was sitting at the kitchen table with a amused look on her face.  
  
"Oh... nothing! I was having fun, watching Philip with an apron!" Julie laughed.  
  
"Julie... Don't tell me you don't think it's sexy?' Ginny asked with a big smile, while she watched Draco with the red apron, decorated with small strawberries.  
  
"See!!! Women can't resist me! Even when I'm wearing an apron!" Draco smiled, looking at Julie with the wooden spoon pointed at Ginny.  
  
"Well... Every man looks good in an apron! Don't flatter your self!" Ginny laughed. "And Draco... I have something new to tell you... You will have cooking lessons, with me!"  
  
"Me? Why? My cooking isn't that bad!" he said, confused.  
  
"Well, I can't say if it is, because I've never ate what you cook, but I can tell you that I've received complaints from the other clients, and you need cooking lessons! Don't you want to learn a few things with me?" she asked, with a low voice, stepping closer to him.  
  
Draco's eyes watched her from head to toe, wanting to hold her close and kiss her senseless.  
  
"It'll be a true pleasure..." he smirked, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to break the romance, but Dracky? The pan is on fire!" Julie laughed, pointing at the fuming pan.  
  
Draco moved his wand quickly, and put down the flames and smoke. In the end, all that was inside the pan was coal.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not having dinner at home, tonight!" Ginny sighed, smiling amused.  
  
"Why not?" Julie asked curious.  
  
"I have a date with Harry Potter..." Ginny smiled, when she saw the look on Draco's eyes.  
  
Is that jealousy? No... probably just curiosity...  
  
"With Harry? You too are an item?" Julie asked, staring at Draco's furious face.  
  
"No! We are good friends! We have been away for some years, and now we'll catch up to the news..." Ginny explained. "But... it is a date... and I want to look beautiful!"  
  
"Ok... Go take care of yourself, while I'll cook dinner! Draco is too shocked to move!" Julie laughed, moving to the stove and starting to cook.  
  
Ginny left the kitchen and went to her bedroom, throwing the door shut behind her back, and started undressing her scrubs shirt. She was in her braw, when she realised the door hadn't made noise shutting. Turning around she found Draco in front of her, looking furious.  
  
"What are you doing here? Out!" she shrieked, covering her chest with her arms.  
  
Without replying, Draco caught her hands brutally and snapped her arms away from her body. Then he kissed her senseless, in a furious but intense kiss, that made her moan deeply. Soon, he deepened the kiss and started caressing her upper body with his soft knowing hands. As soon as he felt Ginny doing the same to his chest, Draco stopped and stepped back with a victorious look on his face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she sighed, breathing fast, out of air.  
  
"Just wanted you to have something to occupy your mind, while you're on a date with Potter!" he smirked, leaving her room and closing the door behind.  
  
Ginny just stood there, still feeling the effect of his hands and mouth against her skin and lips.  
  
"I'm sure I won't be able to focus on anything else!" she sighed, smiling softly.  
  
****  
  
"So, Harry, what have you been doing for the last years?" Ginny asked him, while they ate their delicious dinner, in a Muggle restaurant.  
  
"I've trained hard to become an Auror... After the defeat of Voldemort, everything seemed so much easier to do and dream about! I was partnered with Malfoy during training, and after a few serious talks, we have achieved an agreement and became really good friends! We have been in several dangerous situations lately, and I trust him with my life... As I told you before... I've been working for the Ministry of Magic, I still play Quidditch whenever I can, and that's my life..." Harry said, smiling. "Wow, my life is such a boredom, isn't it?"  
  
"Not when compared with mine..." Ginny laughed. "What about the girl of your dreams? What happened?"  
  
"Well, she hasn't shown up, yet... I've had some girlfriends, but it never lasts... My job takes most of my time and energy!" he revealed, with a sad look.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find her really soon..." Ginny assured him with a gorgeous smile.  
  
"And you? What have you been doing?" he replied the question.  
  
"I've graduated from Hogwarts and went to Healer's School! I worked at night, and studied during day to pay for my studies. I've graduated as 2nd top student and started working at St. Mungo's, with children and pregnant women! I love my job, but it takes most of my time and energy, as well... I've moved out from my previous apartment because of some perverted Muggle girls, and I've moved in to Julie and Mark's apartment! I got the fright of my life when I found out that sweet Philip was the Malfoy git." Ginny laughed.  
  
"But you don't sound all that furious about that!" Harry said, surprised with her blushing face.  
  
"I know... It's great to be able to act like a child again, you know? Draco and I are always jumping on each other throats..." she explained with a smile. "We are always hexing the other and doing psychological war... It's great to have my brain working faster than usual!"  
  
"So... You like Malfoy? The bouncing ferret?" Harry asked, amused.  
  
"No... I like Draco Philip Malfoy, the Auror!" Ginny replied, with a happy smile. "But, if you ever tell him that, you'll have me chasing you until I get you killed!"  
  
"I trust your word... You're Molly Weasley's daughter!" Harry laughed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she laughed, throwing him a piece of bread, hitting his left eye.  
  
"You know what I meant! So, I'll keep my mouth shut, if you do something for me in return!" he said, blushing violently.  
  
"What?" she asked, curious.  
  
"You'll get me a date with that nurse I've talked with, this morning..." he said, looking at his hands with fake interest.  
  
"Harry... That's the easiest task ever! She was drooling all over, this morning, after she saw you!" Ginny laughed. "I'll talk with her tomorrow..."  
  
They talked about their Hogwarts years for hours, until the owner of the restaurant had to throw them out. It was 1 am, already! Ginny Apparated back to the apartment entrance, and using the Muggle key, she walked in.  
  
The leaving room was very dark, and she immediately turned on, all the lights.  
  
"Had a good time?" a male voice came from the couch.  
  
Approaching it slowly, Ginny found Draco lying on the couch, with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I've had a very good time!" she replied, with a calm voice.  
  
"Is Harry a good kisser?" he asked, shifting to a sitting position, looking with attention to Ginny's face, as she was standing in front of him.  
  
"Draco, the feel of a kiss is different for different people... Why don't you try, for your self, if you are so curious about Harry's kissing abilities?" Ginny joked, looking at him sweetly.  
  
"Why should I kiss Harry? You're much more attractive..." he said, standing up and grabbing her waist.  
  
"Does that mean you think Harry is attractive, as well?" she asked with a disgusted face.  
  
"No... I am attractive... and so are you... And attractive people should get together!" he smiled softly, pushing her body against his. "So... was there a kiss goodnight?"  
  
"Yes!" she said, brushing off a lock of blond hair from his eyes.  
  
On that same moment, Ginny felt Draco stiffening and stepping back from her, with a disgusted and furious face.  
  
"Looks like he's still the Boy-Who-Lived, who gets all the attention and the good things... Even the best girls!" Draco sighed, with a cold smile.  
  
"Oh, of course! I'm sure Joanne will make him really happy! She's a fantastic girl!" Ginny said, knowing that he was jealous. Draco was jealous!!! That sure meant something!  
  
He loves me... Well, maybe he doesn't love me, but he sure feels something!  
  
Draco turned slowly to look at her with sparkling hope in his eyes.  
  
"Joanne?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes... I'm going to get him a date with a friend of mine! They've met each other and are interested in getting to really know each other. Isn't that great?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"It sure is..." he laughed, getting closer to her, holding her tight in his arms. "I don't know what you're doing to me... But all I can say is that I care about you, Ginny! I really do!"  
  
Ginny trembled as he whispered in her ear, the words she wanted so much to ear.  
  
"Well, you're not that all hateful either, Malfoy!" she joked. "You're quite adorable..."  
  
"The Malfoy's are not adorable! We are beautiful, gracious and breathtaking!" he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
"And terribly egocentric!" Ginny laughed. "I'm off to bed... I have to work tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok..." he agreed, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
When he was about to break the quick kiss, Ginny put her hand on the back of his head, and stooped him from doing so, deepening the kiss. Breathing deeply of content, Draco held her in his arms, and Ginny hugged his waist with her legs, not daring to break the wonderful touch of their mouths. Slowly, Draco took her to her bedroom, and laid her softly on her bed. Ginny moaned in protest when he broke the kiss.  
  
"Good night! Have sweet dreams!" he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room.  
  
"I could get used to this!" Ginny smiled, breathing with difficulty, due to the breathtaking caress they had just shared.  
  
///////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~///////////// I've been receiving a lot of reviews, and I'm very happy you guys like the story, and still have time to leave a few lines! Thank you to all of you, you are the best!  
  
I've received my first flame as well, and all I can say is that I'm not perfect, and this is just a Fanfiction, not a J.K.Rowling's book... Sweetflame, thank you for telling me what you really think about my ff, and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing saying whatever you need to say: Good or Bad...  
  
Thank you all,  
  
Carina 


	5. Are you ready?

Chapter 5 – Are you ready?  
  
During next week, every single pregnant woman in the wizard world seemed to be having their babies, and Ginny was tired of so many baby deliveries and of so many sick kids. She hadn't seen Draco since the night of her date with Harry, and she missed his smile, his mocking words, his presence and his kisses...  
  
"Damn, Ginny, you shouldn't think so much about the Bouncing Ferret!" she whispered to her self, feeling her cheeks turn hot.  
  
After working for 36 hours, non-stop, Ginny used her remaining energy to Apparate back at home.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ginny! How are you? You look exhausted!" Julie asked, worried, while Ginny sat next to her on the couch. "You are so pale and your eyes are bloodshot!"  
  
"I guess I really look astonishing!" Ginny laughed softly. "This has been the week from hell! I'm dying for a good bath and a soft bed..."  
  
"I'm sure you are! Our boys are working late as well!" Julie smiled, although she looked worried.  
  
"Our boys?" Ginny asked, blushing.  
  
"Don't try to make a fool of me, Ginny!" Julie laughed, amused.  
  
"Did they catch Lucius? I never got the chance to ask..." she asked, anxious.  
  
"No... They keep receiving false leads... They are working late today because they have received a new lead! This one points to Lucius and Narcissa travelling with a baby girl, about 2 years old..." Julie said, worried. "If I do have a niece, I don't want her to be raised by those two Death-Eaters... I want her to be a pure girl! Like you..."  
  
"Thank you, Julie! I hope they catch Lucius this time... And, have you told Mark?" Ginny asked, with a big smile.  
  
"Not yet... I was hoping to do it tonight, but I'll have to leave it for tomorrow! He'll arrive too tired for this kind of news..." Julie said, caressing her belly.  
  
Ginny took her bath and fell asleep on her bed, almost immediately. She only woke up the next morning, near lunchtime.  
  
"Good morning!" she said, entering the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Is there any coffee?"  
  
"Yes... I'll get you a cup!" Julie said, leaving her seat on the table next to Draco.  
  
"Did you get any luck last night?" Ginny asked him, sitting in front of him.  
  
"No... False alarm!" he said, watching her attentively. She looked so gorgeous when she was sleepy. "Are you rested after this week of intense work?"  
  
"A little better, yes... Who would say! Draco Malfoy worried about someone else's feelings!" she smirked, and winked at him.  
  
"Who said I was worried? I just wanted to know if you felt miserable, so I could throw a party!" he said, with a convincing serious face.  
  
"Oh, will you two stop bickering?" Julie asked, handing Ginny her cup of coffee.  
  
"Why should we? It's fun!" Draco said, smiling widely.  
  
"Well, I have to go... Mark and his family are waiting for me to lunch... Will you two be ok, alone?" Julie asked, winking at Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I believe we will! We promise to destroy each other, but we won't destroy the whole house..." Draco laughed, at Julie's serious face.  
  
"Well, we'll only destroy the kitchen, Julie! Today Draco will have his first cooking lesson!" Ginny said, laughing as Draco's face turned from amused to worried and upset.  
  
"What is it, Philip? Are you afraid of a simple lesson?" Julie said, sarcastically. "Or are you afraid of being eaten by the teacher?"  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't mind the last part!" he said, watching Ginny's blushed face.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the two of you will have a lot of fun!" Julie said, leaving her seat.  
  
"Julie, we'll make dinner... So, you and Mark must come home for it, ok?" Ginny asked her, with a mysterious sparkle in her warm brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to, but we'll be here!" Julie said, before she Disapparated.  
  
"Are you ready to put on the apron?" Ginny smiled, as she looked at Draco's bored face. "Don't look at me with that face! You'll see you'll have a lot of fun!"  
  
Draco looked at her, and felt his mouth water. Not because of the cooking lesson, but about the teacher.  
  
****  
  
"Draco, I've said to pour the flour into this bowl! Why are you mixing it with the sugar?" Ginny said, bored, while she used her wand to separate both ingredients.  
  
"If we are going to mix it all later, why don't we put them together now?" he asked innocently.  
  
"From now on, I'll have to use another strategy..." she sighed. Since they had started to cook, Draco had done nothing but ruin everything. She had asked him to break three eggs into a bowl, and he broke them with shell and all. Then he mixed the chocolate with solid butter, instead of melted butter... Ginny wasn't sure if he was doing so many mistakes on purpose, or simply because he didn't understand anything about cooking.  
  
Right then, she got a great idea.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, this dinner is very important to Julie and Mark, so you better start doing things correctly!" Ginny said, with a serious face. "We'll do a game..."  
  
"What game?" he asked curious.  
  
"Each time you do something correctly; I'll take off a piece of clothes. Each time you do something wrong, you'll take off a piece of clothes... Do you agree?" she asked, with a wicked grin.  
  
"Sure do!" he said, excited at the thought of watching her undress. Now, the real fun was going to start.  
  
"Mix the eggs with the sugar, and add the flour." Ginny told him the simple instruction.  
  
Draco did so correctly, and stopped, looking at her with an enormous smile.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Won't you take off the piece of clothes?" he asked, folding his arms against his chest.  
  
"Why don't you take it off from me?" she proposed, in a low seductive voice.  
  
Draco opened his eyes in shock at the proposition, and then smiled happily. Slowly he went to her front, and grabbed her t-shirt hem, to pull it off.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the first clothe to get off his the apron!" she said, laughing at his disappointed face. "Don't worry... If you behave good, you'll get to that part!"  
  
Nodding silently, he untied the apron, and took it off.  
  
"Very well... Now, I want you to add the lemon juice and scraps, and then mix it all." She ordered. He cut the lemon in four and squeezed the juice into the bowl. Then, he cut the lemon skin in squares and threw it into the bowl, mixing it. When he finished, he looked at her with a big smile.  
  
"Take off a piece of clothes, Draco! You've failed this one..." she laughed at his sad face.  
  
Like her, he took off the apron and went back to work. Three instructions later, Draco was cooking bare-chested and on his boxers, while Ginny was fully dressed, except for her t-shirt. Draco had started to fail the instructions from the moment he took her t-shirt off from her. He couldn't stop looking at her chest, covered only in a baby blue bra.  
  
"That's enough... Put the cake on the oven!" she ordered, and he obeyed. "So, was the cooking lesson as horrible as you feared?"  
  
"No... I'm just sad that it's over!" he smiled, grabbing her waist in his arms, pulling her next to his body.  
  
The feel of their skin in contact, made both sigh happily.  
  
"Can I have dessert?" he asked with a wicked grin.  
  
"Later... The cake will take some time to get cooked!" she said, playing with the blond strands on his forehead.  
  
"This one is already cooked..." he whispered, kissing her lips gently, waiting for her response to his action.  
  
Ginny sighed, and laced her arms behind his neck, giving herself to the kiss. Soon, she sat on the kitchen table, with Draco's body placed between her legs, still kissing passionately.  
  
"You are a fantastic human ferment, you know that?" he whispered on her lips.  
  
(A/N: in case you're wondering, Ferment is something you use to make the cakes and the bread grow when they are cooking!)  
  
"Well, I can feel it right now!" she laughed amused. "I'm glad you've learned a thing or two about cooking!"  
  
"Oh... I know a lot about some different cooking..." he smiled, kissing her once more.  
  
He laid her on the kitchen table, and ran his hands over her entire body, slipping down her bra straps while kissing the top of her breasts, getting ready to take off her bra.  
  
"HELLO!" Julie coughed at the kitchen entrance, surprising both of them.  
  
Draco looked shocked, and Ginny got off the kitchen table the same instant, putting her t-shirt on.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted the... cooking... but I need to take a bottle of Mark's favourite wine..." she explained, blushed and laughing.  
  
"Go ahead!" Draco muttered, terribly blushed.  
  
"Oh... one more thing! The table isn't the best place to do it... Believe me, we tried, but it kept sliding on the floor!" Julie said, brushing Ginny's hair with her fingers. "I can't even see the colour of your hair under all this flour!"  
  
"Julie... sometimes your timing is awful!" Ginny sighed, and went to the oven to take a look at the cake, and took it off. "The cake is ready... I'm going to take a bath, and then I'll make dinner!"  
  
With those words, Ginny left the kitchen and closed herself on the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing? Are you going to loose your virginity to a Malfoy? Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked herself, looking at her reflection on the bathroom mirror. "You know he wants you... That was pretty obvious to feel against your body, but are you sure you want to take this step just because he desires you?"  
  
Sighing, Ginny went under the shower and let the cold water calm down her aching body.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling cooler?" she asked Draco, when she went to the living room, a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes... but frustrated!" he replied, patting the sit next to him on the couch. "You look much better without all that flour on you..."  
  
"Thank you!" she smiled, sitting close to him, feeling his arm around her waist.  
  
"We really got out of control, didn't we?" he asked, sighing.  
  
"Why? Do you regret it?" she asked, feeling a little hurt.  
  
"No way... You just don't know how desirable you are..." he sighed, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Desirable..." she repeated unhappily.  
  
That's all I am... Desirable. Not adorable. Not lovable. I'm glad Julie got us interrupted...  
  
Ginny got up from the couch, and went to the kitchen, to start preparing dinner.  
  
"Won't you let me help?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe, watching as Ginny made a lot of noise with the pans. She looked upset with something.  
  
"I think you've learned enough for today... Look, Draco, today Julie is going to tell something really important to Mark, and I want to make them a very special dinner. Do you mind if we go eat somewhere else and stay somewhere else for the night? I want them to have plenty of time to enjoy the good news..." Ginny asked him, without looking at him. She had tears forming in her eyes, and she didn't even know why...  
  
'Why am I crying? Yes, he just desires me, but why do I feel hurt about that?' she asked herself. 'I don't love him... or do I?'  
  
"OK! What's the great news?" he asked, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Julie will tell you soon!" Ginny answered, starting to cook.  
  
She was so absorbed to her task that she didn't even feel Draco coming behind her back.  
  
"I don't know why you're so upset... But if the reason is me, I'm sorry!" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck and leaving the kitchen.  
  
'My old roommates were right! I'm sexually frustrated... I shouldn't be waiting for true love... I'm starting to believe there isn't such thing...' Ginny thought, while she stirred her cooking.  
  
««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Hello everyone, I'm so happy with all the reviews I keep on receiving, you aer fantastic, all of you. Well, here is another chapter and I wanted to say this:  
  
I know my writing isn't the best, and no, I don't have a BETA... But, I have an explanation to give: I'm Portuguese and I write in English the best I can and know, so I'm sorry if sometimes the whole story is kind of stupidly written.  
  
Please, keep on telling me what's right and what's wrong, because your opinion means the world to me.  
  
Love, Carina 


	6. Surprises of many kinds

Chapter 6 – Surprises of many kinds  
  
When Ginny finished the cooking, she was feeling much more relaxed. She had had the time to think about what she truly desired, and now, nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.  
  
She placed a beautiful romantic table for two, with candles and rose petals. She placed the prepared dishes on the table and performed a spell so they wouldn't get cold, or loose their flavour.  
  
"It looks fantastic! Great work, Ginny!" Draco said, behind her.  
  
"Thank you... We better go now! They'll be here in a few moments!" Ginny smiled, hugging him around the waist and kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Where do you want to dinner?" he asked, surprised by her kiss.  
  
"You choose! You are the Malfoy, the one who knows good restaurants! I'm just a Weasley, who eats homemade cooking!" she laughed.  
  
"Well, I see you've finally accepted your true condition!" he joked, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of it! And you? Are you ashamed of me?" she asked, curious.  
  
"How could I?" he asked, sincerely, before he kissed her softly.  
  
In a few moments, they Apparated on Diagon Alley, and went to a cosy restaurant.  
  
"Where will we stay for the night?" Draco asked, while they ate the fantastic food.  
  
"I don't know... I can't take you to my parents' house... They would get an heart attack!" Ginny giggled. "Oh, I need to talk with Harry! Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Sure! Hey! Potter lives alone! We could ask him to stay over!" Draco proposed.  
  
"Ok! We'll go there after we eat!" she agreed, with a gorgeous smile.  
  
Draco took his wine glass to his mouth, and was about to drink when he felt something rubbing his inner thigh. Right then, he almost spilled the red liquid of his glass.  
  
"Ginny? Is that what I think it is?" he asked, blushing.  
  
"What do you think it is?" she asked with an angelic face.  
  
Draco put a hand under the table, and grabbed her foot, tickling it.  
  
"Stop it!" she asked, trying not to laugh too loud.  
  
"You really shouldn't do those things in a public space!" he said, looking upset.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know you didn't like to be touched that way!" she said, facing him with an expressionless face.  
  
On that moment, Draco got up from his seat, and moved to the chair next to hers, bringing his plate and glass with him.  
  
"I do like it... The problem is, this is a place too public to do what I intend to do!" he whispered in her ear, kissing her ear lobe softly, and biting it lovingly.  
  
The next moment, his hand was caressing her thigh with gentle touches.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right! But... Harry's place isn't a better place then this one!" she smiled, looking into his blue eyes, full of want.  
  
"True!" he replied, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Um, Um!" someone cleared the throat, in front of them.  
  
"Why are we always being interrupted?" Draco sighed, breaking the kiss. "Yes?"  
  
"The lady over there, sent you this note!" the waiter said, handing him a napkin.  
  
Draco looked at the lady in question. Pansy Parkinson...  
  
"What does it say?" Ginny asked curious, when she recognized the woman.  
  
"Nothing!" he replied too fast. "Let's go to Harry's!"  
  
They got up to leave, and when they were about to exit the restaurant, Pansy placed herself in front of Draco.  
  
"Hello, Draco! You haven't been showing up, for sometime! My bed gets really empty without you..." she said, placing her hands behind his neck, and trying to kiss him.  
  
"Maybe I haven't been showing up on purpose, don't you think?" he asked, with a disgusted face.  
  
"What are you doing with this ... girl?" she asked, pointing at Ginny with a mocking face.  
  
"This girl has a name, and it's Virginia Weasley! And, please, give her more respect than that, because she's much worthier than you!" Draco sneered, and got out of the restaurant with Ginny in front of him.  
  
"Old girlfriend, uh?" she asked, while they walked down the street.  
  
"Sort of..." he said, still looking upset with the meeting.  
  
They walked in silence to Harry's apartment.  
  
"Ginny? Malfoy? What a surprise! What brings you here?" he asked happily, while he gestured them to come in.  
  
"Julie and Mark needed the night for themselves, so we've decided to leave them alone in the apartment for the night!" Ginny explained, sitting on the couch with a huge smile on her face. "And I needed to talk with you..."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked, sitting on the chair in front of Ginny.  
  
"About the date..." Ginny smiled widely, and saw how Draco seemed to become tense. "Joanne said she would love to go out with you... We had a hell of a week, and I couldn't tell you earlier!"  
  
Draco and Harry seemed to breath normally now, like they had been holding their breaths. Then, they both started smiling happily, for different reasons. Harry because he had a date with a cute nurse, and Draco because he didn't have to share his little healer.  
  
'My Little Healer? Am I going nuts? It's just Ginny Weasley...' Draco thought, shaking his head. 'Boy, I really must stop thinking about her the entire time!'  
  
"I'll give you Joanne's address so you can send her an owl..." Ginny said, smiling sweetly. "Harry... we have something else to ask you..."  
  
"We wanted to know if we could stay here tonight... I know it's a little sudden, but we don't have anywhere else to go..." Draco explained, sitting next to Ginny on the couch.  
  
Harry looked at his friends, thinking how nice they looked together. They had this love sick faces, which made him believe they were in love, with each other.  
  
"Of course you can stay... But, I won't let you sleep with her!" Harry laughed, at Draco's shocked face. "Besides, I only have got a bedroom!"  
  
"Oh, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, Harry! I just want somewhere to stay..." Ginny smiled.  
  
"No way, I won't let you sleep on the floor... You'll sleep on the bed, and we'll sleep here!" Harry insisted.  
  
"No... I don't want my two boys waking up with body pains... We'll all sleep on the bed, then!" she corrected.  
  
"What? You... sleeping close to Malfoy? Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking at Malfoy with a deathly glare.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Harry!" Ginny smiled. "If you don't want me to sleep next to Malfoy, you'll sleep next to him!" Ginny said, with a wicked smile.  
  
"No way!" the both yelled.  
  
"Fine... I'll sleep in the middle!" she said with a victorious look.  
  
They watched a movie in silence, until it was time to go to bed.  
  
"Potter, I'm glad you have a king sized bed!" Draco said, when they entered the bedroom.  
  
"Harry, can you borrow me a t-shirt to sleep? Jeans are not comfortable to sleep!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Feel free to chose one from those drawers!" Harry said, pointing the closet.  
  
"Thank you..." she said, choosing a black t-shirt. She was already starting to take off her sweater when she heard Harry coughing and leaving the room. Turning around she saw that Draco was still there, watching her with dark eyes. "You like watching other people undressing, don't you?"  
  
"Depends on the person..." he whispered, blushing, before he left the room as well, closing the door behind.  
  
"Gosh! Who would say I would live the day to see Draco Malfoy blushing like a little girl?" Ginny laughed, while she undressed and put on the t-shirt. Quickly she got under the covers, and sat there, waiting for the boys.  
  
When they finally came in, only wearing their boxer shorts, Ginny's mouth opened a little in surprise. There, in front of her were the two most gorgeous guys she had ever seen, and she was going to sleep between the two of them! Wow, was she lucky?! Harry had a gorgeous body, as well, but Draco's still was more attractive...  
  
Harry coughed with embarrassment, and Ginny realised that they were blushed because of her staring. Ginny turned her look away from them, and they came to the bed. Harry went to her left, and Draco to her right.  
  
"Remember, Malfoy... I'll be watching you all night! Don't you dare to touch her!" Harry menaced, kissing Ginny's forehead. "Good night, Gin!"  
  
"Good night, Harry!" she answered, smiling sweetly. After Harry turned his back on her, to sleep, Ginny laid on her side, to watch Draco.  
  
"Aren't you kissing me good night?" she asked, with a soft voice.  
  
"I can't touch you, remember?" he said, with a mocking smile.  
  
"But I still can touch you, you know!" she whispered in his ear, kissing his ear lobe. "Do you mind if I touch you?"  
  
Unable to speak, Draco looked into her eyes, and shook his head. Smiling, Ginny ran her hand on his face and torso.  
  
"You know... Harry's probably hearing!" he warned her. "You better stop!"  
  
Ginny placed her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat fast, and hugged his waist.  
  
On that moment, Harry snored loudly, making Ginny laugh.  
  
"So much for my protection!" she whispered, kissing his bare chest.  
  
Draco hugged her against him, and slowly they fell asleep.  
  
It was early in the morning when Ginny woke up, feeling thirsty. Raising her head, to watch the beautiful boy she was sleeping hugged to, Ginny sighed, kissing his jaw softly.  
  
She now had two chances to leave bed. Go over Harry, or go over Draco.  
  
'Definitively, Draco!' she thought, smiling.  
  
She placed one knee on each side of his waist, and when she was about to get off bed, two hands grabbed her waist and stopped her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked with a wicked smile, opening his eyes.  
  
"I was going to the kitchen to have a glass of water! I had to go over you to be able to leave the bed!" she explained in a whisper.  
  
"Gosh, I thought I was being rapped!" he smiled, obviously lying.  
  
"You wish!" she laughed, softly.  
  
"I sure do..." he agreed, rubbing her sides with his hands.  
  
"Well, now, if you don't mind, I really am thirsty!" she sighed, leaving the bed, going to the kitchen.  
  
She was drinking the water, against the kitchen counter, when Draco came in the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Yes, I am! And you?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Not really..." he sighed, approaching her, watching the beautiful contrast between her red hair and the black t-shirt.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, breathing with difficulty.  
  
On that moment, Draco took the glass from her hand, and placed it on the counter. Then, he hugged her waist and brought their bodies together, kissing her passionately, caressing her waist and hips. Ginny heard him moan against her mouth, when he grabbed her buttocks.  
  
"You were sleeping with no underwear all this time, so close to me?" he whispered, breathing fast. "Oh, Ginny! You are evil!"  
  
"No, I'm not! Search better!" she said, taking his hands to her bottom again, under the t-shirt. When he felt her skin, he groaned, and kissed her again.  
  
"Oh... You wear this kind of things? Wow! Innocent on the outside, but naughty on the inside!" he whispered, when he felt the small triangle on the end of her back. "I like it!"  
  
They had been caressing and kissing wildly for some time, now. Ginny's t- shirt was on the floor, and Draco was taking off her bra, when, once again, they were interrupted.  
  
"Ginny, Malfoy? Where are you guys?" Harry called from his bedroom.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Harry! We'll be right there!" Ginny answered, sighing.  
  
"Damn it! This writer is so stupid, always interrupting when we are having fun..." Draco sighed, kissing her softly, trying to recover his fast breath.  
  
"Don't worry... We'll have other times!" Ginny whispered, kissing his chest, before getting off from the kitchen table and putting on her t-shirt. "Come..."  
  
As soon as they lay again, Harry started snoring immediately, and they cuddled together, sleeping the remaining hours until morning came.  
  
Unfortunately, the good morning wasn't gentle. The three of them woke up with a loud buzzing sound.  
  
"Malfoy! We need to go..." Harry yelled, getting out of the bed, dressing as quick as he could.  
  
Draco behaved the same way Harry did, leaving Ginny confused.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, looking at the boys.  
  
"We are needed at the Ministry... Make your self at home, ok?" Harry said, before running out from the bedroom.  
  
"I'll see you later!" Draco whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Ginny sighed happily, and lay down again. Only a few minutes had past, when her wand started making screeching noises, and blowing red sparks.  
  
"Great! That's just what I needed! An Emergency to ruin my good mood!" Ginny sighed, dressing her self quickly, to Apparate back at St. Mungo's.  
  
******///////////////******  
  
There you go, another chapter.  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I just wanted to say that I don't get upset with your reviews telling me that my grammar isn't good...  
  
I know it isn't, and this is a FAN FICTION, it's made to enjoy our selves and to improve our writing abilities, so if you have anything to say about them, just review and tell him. I appreciate it if you do.  
  
Lots of love, Carina 


	7. A Little Big Surprise

Chapter 7 – A Little Big Surprise  
  
"What happened, Joanne?" Ginny asked, as soon as she arrived at St. Mungo's.  
  
"There was an attack at a half-bloods kindergarten... The kids are bruised, some are in shock, some are needing serious attention..." Joanne described, running to receive more stretches with kids.  
  
"How many died?" Ginny whispered, sadly.  
  
"Five..." Jo said, before she started crying on Ginny's arms. "Five little innocent prats!"  
  
"Jo, calm down... Let's do our best to help the ones who lived..." Ginny said, kissing her friend's forehead, before starting to heal the little children.  
  
They spent the most of the day healing little scared kids. Thankfully, they all were ok, now, and back to their homes.  
  
Ginny was sitting down for the first time since she got out of bed, and she was too tired to even open her eyes.  
  
"Miss? Help me?" a voice asked, tugging at her jeans.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes, expecting to find a child in front of her... but it was a house-elf, with a small blond girl in his arms, covered with a dirty cloth.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Little Mistress was treated bad by the Master... She needs help..." the elf said, crying.  
  
Ginny held the fainted little girl in her arms, and laid her on a hospital bed.  
  
"Who's her family?" she asked, while she examined the girl.  
  
"Malfoy..." the house elf whispered.  
  
"OH DEAR MERLIN!" Ginny almost screamed in shock. "It's true... Draco has a baby sister! Where is your master and your mistress?"  
  
"Master Malfoy killed Mistress last week, when she tried to protect Cassie... He left the hide out to do bad things, and we escaped..." he explained, caressing the little girl.  
  
"I bet he has something to do with the kindergarten." Ginny mumbled. "What's her name?"  
  
"Cassandra Malfoy..."  
  
"She's a beautiful girl. Thank you for loving her and bringing her here. Her brother will be very pleased with you..." Ginny smiled. "She's on a terrible condition, though..."  
  
Ginny did her best to heal Cassandra, and when all she could do was done, she left the girl sleeping under Jo's watch, and went out shopping with the elf. She bought baby food, clothes, diapers, bath products, shoes, hair accessories, and a number of other things to the little baby. She ordered to delivery everything at home, and went back to St. Mungo's.  
  
"Hello Cassie... I'm happy to see you awake..." she sad, watching the little girl. She looked like Draco, with her blond hair, blue sad eyes, and perfect skin... Even with the dirty on her hair and skin, Ginny thought she was a beautiful girl. "Can I hold you?"  
  
"Little mistress has suffered so much..." the elf said, watching as Cassie curled in a ball, feeling afraid of Ginny.  
  
"I can only imagine how much..." Ginny said, holding the girl against her chest, while she sang a lullaby. "I'll give her a bath... She's filthy with this rags!"  
  
****  
  
"Julie, I'm home!" Ginny called, an hour later, when she got home.  
  
"Ginny? What's this entire baby stuff? I'm only two months pregnant!" Julie said, coming to the living room. "What's that in your arms?"  
  
She was referring to the bunch of blankets on Ginny's arms, where Cassie was fondly asleep.  
  
"This... is your niece, Cassandra Malfoy." Ginny said, smiling sweetly. "Isn't she lovely?"  
  
"OH MY! It is true, then? Where did you find her? Is she ok?" Julie asked, worried, touching the girl's face with true love. "She's so beautiful..."  
  
"It's a long story... I'll explain when Draco gets home..." Ginny said, sitting on the couch, with Cassie in her arms. "So, how was it last night?"  
  
"It was fantastic! Thank you, for everything! Mark is so happy with the baby..." Julie sighed happily. "Poor child... having a family of mad people... Can I hold her?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and handed her the little girl, but she woke up immediately and cried, holding out her arms to Ginny. Smiling, she held the baby again, kissing her blond head and singing softly, while Julie watched her with tears running down her face.  
  
"You'll make a fantastic mother, Gin..." she whispered, smiling.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco and Mark came home, talking happily.  
  
"Julie! We caught Lucius!" Mark said, embracing his girlfriend.  
  
Draco looked very happy as well, and hugged is aunt, until he noticed Ginny.  
  
"Whose baby is that?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Draco... This is Cassandra Malfoy, your sister..." Ginny said, showing him the sleeping girl.  
  
Draco looked at the baby, unable to speak or move. They were so identical. That little girl was his family?!  
  
"How...? Why...?"  
  
"Please, sit... I'll explain everything." Ginny said, preparing to tell them the whole story.  
  
"Ponky, a house elf, came to me in the hospital, holding Cassie in his arms. You should have seen her condition... Well, it's better that you didn't! She had bruises all over her body; she hasn't been properly fed for a long time, that's why she's so little for her age... She was with Hypothermia, she had infected bruises, and she doesn't speak or walk properly... She was submitted to powerful curses, probably Crucio! Well, but this is her physical condition, and she'll be able to heal. What worries me is her psychological condition." Ginny explained, watching Draco and Julie cry. "She has suffered too much... But now, you have the chance to bring her to life, Draco. You can make her happy just by loving her and protecting her."  
  
"Thank you for healing her, Ginny..." he said, softly caressing the girl's head. "I'll do my best to ensure her well being..."  
  
Cassie had become attached to Ginny, so they slept together in her bedroom. That night, Ginny woke up several times with the child's cry and screaming. Draco would appear by the bedside, running, with a scared face. Ginny would start singing lullabies to Cassie, until she fell asleep again.  
  
"That bastard!" Draco hissed menacingly. "Look at what he did to her!"  
  
"I know, Draco... But with time and love, she will overcome it all..." Ginny promised, patting the bed. Draco lay next to her, hugging both girls.  
  
"What would be of me if you weren't here, uh?" he whispered, kissing Ginny's cheek.  
  
"I think you would manage just fine with Pansy..." Ginny said, with a sad face.  
  
"Are you jealous?" he smirked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"ME? Jealous? Are you nuts? Why should I?" she asked, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Because you think I'm sexy, beautiful and sweet..." he whispered, with a small laugh.  
  
"Gosh! I'll have to keep Cassie away from you, or she will end up a self- centred brat like you..." Ginny sighed, looking at the little girl, sleeping in her arms, with her long blond hair all over the sheets.  
  
"I'm not a self-centred prat... I just know what I am... And, I am all those things I've just told you! Can't you confess that you agree, just once?" he asked, trying to sound hurt.  
  
"OH fine, Malfoy... You're the hottest guy I've ever met! When I see you my blood boils and I have to breath deeply to avoid fainting... Are you happy now?" she said with a bored face, although all she was saying was truth.  
  
"You didn't say you thought I was sweet..." he said, pouting.  
  
"Don't you dare make that face at me! I watch those faces all day at the Hospital..." Ginny smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb.  
  
"And what do you do when they pout?" he asked, kissing the palm of her hand.  
  
"I give them a rage shot..." Ginny said with an innocent smile, while Draco stared at her in shock.  
  
"You evil girl!" he laughed softly, kissing her soft lips. "I should have known you were a fraud... I expected you to say: I kiss them..."  
  
"Well, I do kiss them... But I won't kiss you, because you've already kissed me." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Pretty please?" he asked, pouting again.  
  
"FINE! If you ever teach those things to your sister, I'll kill you! I can hardly resist you, and I sure won't be able to resist her." Ginny laughed, kissing him deeply.  
  
They were having a good time kissing, when Draco felt a small hand caress his face.  
  
Was it possible that Ginny had three hands? He knew that one hand was holding behind his neck, urging him closer, while the other was holding Cassie. So, who owned the hand caressing his face, so softly?  
  
Breaking the kiss and opening his eyes, Draco blushed, realising that the owner of the hand was Cassandra. She was awake, and eyeing him curiously. Was it possible that she recognised him?  
  
"Hello Cassandra... My name is Draco... How are you?" he asked, feeling a little awkward. He had never socialized with kids...  
  
The girl just lay there, watching him with soft eyes, while holding Ginny's night shirt with both hands, as if she was afraid Ginny would leave her.  
  
"Well, I hope you have a good night of sleep, ok? Please, take care of Ginny, will you? She's a menace to our hearts!" he whispered, kissing the girls soft cheek. That moment, she giggled and threw both arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"She likes you, Draco! Hold her..." Ginny smiled happy at the way the girl was giving her self to someone else.  
  
Draco did as she told. He held the girl on his lap, hugging her softly, while she kept on studying him.  
  
"I can understand why she likes me... It's because I'm sexy, beautiful and sweet..." he said, kissing Cassie's head.  
  
"Draco... I might just throw up after those words!" Ginny laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, while she caressed the girl's tummy.  
  
Soon, Cassie was back to sleep on Draco's arms, and the three of them fell asleep, with Cassie in the middle. Whoever got in that room would think they were a young family, and to Ginny, on that moment, they were.  
  
Next morning, when Ginny woke up, she was alone in bed. Worried, she got up and ran to the kitchen, where she found Draco reading the baby food jar instructions, with the little Cassie on his free arm.  
  
"Good morning!" he said, looking at Ginny. "What's wrong? You look worried..."  
  
"Oh, I was just surprised when I woke up alone... What are you doing?" Ginny asked, going next to him, kissing the little girl's cheek.  
  
"I'm trying to feed her... I just can't understand the damn instructions!" he replied, bored. "Hey, where's my good morning kiss? Don't I get one?"  
  
Laughing, Ginny kissed him softly on the lips, and took the food jar from his hand, and started feeding Cassie. The girl ate avidly...  
  
"Calm down, Cassie... No one is going to take the food away from you..." Draco laughed, watching the girl send food flying all over the place with the spoon, ruining her beautiful pink pyjama, and covering Ginny's face in baby food.  
  
"Congratulations, Malfoy... You just won your first chance to bath her." Ginny said, amused, while she cleaned the girl's dirty face.  
  
"Can I bath you, as well? You are covered with her food..." he said, seductively, leaning to her face, and licking the baby food from her.  
  
"YEW!" Ginny laughed, enjoying the feel of his tongue on her whole face.  
  
"This food actually tastes good... or is it your skin?" he whispered, kissing her lips softly.  
  
"OH! That's so cliché... But I still like it!" Ginny sighed, replying to his kiss.  
  
"Weasel... When I get you alone..." he groaned, standing back from her.  
  
"What will you do to me?" she asked with a sexy voice, making him groan harder.  
  
"You'll see! Believe me... You'll see and feel..." he said, taking Cassie in his arms to the bathroom.  
  
After teaching him how to bath a baby and put the diaper, Ginny's tummy hurt of laughing so hard. It was so funny to see Draco trying to place a diaper, or trying to clean Cassie's wet body, when she was so slippery... It was a great morning for the three of them.  
  
Although she was happy to see Cassandra behaving like a normal kid, Ginny was worried with the girl's future... Would Draco take care of her as a brother or as a father? Right now, Cassie needed a father and a mother... Not a brother.  
  
"I must let them get closer to each other, so that Draco can see the way he loves her..." Ginny thought, while she sang to the little girl, to make her sleep.  
  
During the next few weeks, Draco and Ginny didn't go to work, spending all day taking care of Cassie, teaching her how to play with toys, they helped her to stand straight because she still didn't know how to walk, they helped her to learn the names of the objects that surrounded her... It was a hard time, but it was so good to see the little girl starting to shown signs of development... One of those signs was becoming closer to Julie and Mark...  
  
Thankfully, that day, the couple had taken Cassie for a walk to the Zoo, so that Ginny and Draco could relax.  
  
"I miss her already!" Draco sighed, sadly, while they sat on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Yeah, me too... It's great to see how you're opening yourself to someone else! You don't even tease me anymore..." Ginny smiled, resting her head on his lap.  
  
"That's because I don't want anyone calling you Weasel, besides me... That's my nickname for you!" he replied, running his fingers on her hair, enjoying the soft feeling.  
  
"I wasn't talking about speech teasing..." she laughed, sitting back and kissing him softly on his chest, and then on his throat, his jaw, his cheek, his eyes and finally his mouth.  
  
"You naughty Weasel..." he laughed, deepening the kiss, while holding her against him.  
  
"Let's start from the point we have stopped last time, at Harry's place..." she whispered, undressing him slowly, until he was only in his underwear. Draco did her the same, and started unclasping the bra. When he took it out, he almost screamed in victory, for finally being able to see his goddess. He caressed her breasts gently, and was kissing her flat belly, when he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Damn it... I've had enough of these interruptions!" he said, angrily.  
  
"Draco, I've pushed the volume button on the TV control with my elbow... The sound comes from the TV... Sorry..." Ginny laughed, reaching for the control to shut it. "Can we go to the bedroom?"  
  
As a reply, he took her in his arms, with her legs hugging his waist, kissing non-stop, while he caressed her round bottom, taking her to his bedroom. When they got there, Draco lay her gently on his bed, caressing her breasts with knowing hands, making her arch her back, giving herself to the caress.  
  
"You like this, uh?" he smiled, before kissing one of the taut nipples, making her groan with pleasure.  
  
"You sure know what you're doing..." she whispered, burying her fingers in his soft hair. "Come back here..."  
  
Draco obeyed, giving all he had into the kiss, while his hands went south, touching her softly under her panties, causing Ginny to groan louder, and move her hips against his working hand.  
  
"You are so beautiful... It's really hard to live with you, and not touching you this way all the time..." he whispered in her ear, caressing her even harder.  
  
"Draco... Please, I can't take it any longer..." she begged, not being able to open her eyes, as a weird sensation ran all over her body, making her hips move against his hand, trying to get to the top of the hill.  
  
"Then, come... Come for me!" he whispered in her ear, kissing the little lobe, while he watched her scream in pleasure and satisfaction, as she had a violent orgasm.  
  
Ginny lay there, feeling the shivers of pleasure leave her body slowly, opening her eyes once again.  
  
"Thank you..." she sighed, kissing his soft mouth. "But now... I want the whole deal!"  
  
"That won't be too hard..." he replied, guiding her hand to his boxers, making her laugh wickedly.  
  
"I guess it is too hard!" she joked, stroking his throbbing member, taking off his boxers to the ground, and sitting on his hips.  
  
"That's because I'm happy to see you..." he joked, grabbing her and placing her under him, with his lower body between her legs. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah..." she whispered, preparing herself for the pain that she knew she would feel.  
  
Draco slid into her slowly, stopping when he felt a barrier. His eyes got huge, staring down at her pained face.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a soft voice, while he caressed her gently.  
  
All Ginny could do was shake her head, telling him to continue.  
  
Draco obeyed, and entered her completely, waiting for her to get comfortable and used to the feeling of having him inside her. Soon, Ginny moaned, and started moving her hips against his, and Draco did the same, increasing the speed of his movements, and the strength of his strokes, making her moan harder.  
  
Ginny hugged his hips with her legs, following his movements, bringing them even closer, and caressed his face, his hair, his chest, his back... And when the now familiar pressure on her body came back, Ginny let herself be driven by the desire, and screamed Draco's name, while he whispered hers, coming with her at the same time.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, out of breath, while he caressed her body, after they had shared the climax together.  
  
"Would it have made any difference?" she whispered, kissing his chest, and laying her head on the crook of his shoulder, feeling happy and incredibly satisfied.  
  
"Yes... I would have been gentler with you..." he said, worried. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Yes, you hurt my mouth... When you were on the top of the tops, you've kissed me so hard, that you bit my lip, making it bleed..." she smiled, showing the little bruise.  
  
"I'm sorry! What can I do for you to forgive me?" he asked, kissing her passionately.  
  
"You can start by repeating what we just did..." she laughed, laying on top of him for another sex round.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Sorry but I'm terrible writing sex scenes...  
  
By the way, I've finished this ff a few months ago, that's why I update daily, and I'm already finishing the Sequel and I'll be posting it as soon as this one is over.  
  
I'm going to be out of town for 4 days, because I'm going to a big Conference in Lisbon, so, I won't post for 4 days... Sorry!  
  
Love u all, Carina 


	8. Regret and Tears

Chapter 8 – Regret and Tears  
  
"Draco, I don't want to sound like a bitter woman but what are we Are we anything at all?" Ginny whispered in his ear, while they rested from their activities.  
  
"Do we have to be anything to have sex?" he replied, instinctively, turning his head to look at her.  
  
'Oh, oh... Wrong thing to say...' he thought when he saw Ginny's sad face. He hated to see her sad or worried, like she was now...  
  
"No, of course not..." she lied, trying to sound normal. "I better go have a shower and start preparing dinner... Julie, Mark and Cassie will be home very soon."  
  
Feeling ashamed, she wrapped her body on the bed sheet and left Draco's room. When she stopped at the door to close it, their eyes locked, and mentally, Ginny said the words burning her throat.  
  
'I love you, Draco!'  
  
"Ginny... Tell me what happened. You look so sad; you didn't even smile at Cassie during dinner..." Julie asked, worried with her friend, after putting Cassie to sleep.  
  
"I just thought I could do something other people do, but it didn't work for me..." Ginny said, whipping a tear from her cheek, while she watched the little girl sleep in her bed.  
  
"Please, speak in English..." Julie asked.  
  
"Draco and I had sex..."  
  
"Boy! Was it that bad?" Julie asked, curious at Ginny's sad face.  
  
"Of course not... It was amazing, even though it was my first time..." Ginny said, making Julie yelp in surprise. "I thought I could have sex with him, without worrying about feelings, but I was wrong..."  
  
"You like him..."  
  
"NO! I love him... And there's no feedback to my feelings." Ginny revealed, starting to cry like a baby in Julie's friendly arms.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you crying?" Draco asked, coming into her room.  
  
"She's just crying of happiness... I've just told her that she will be my child's Godmother..." Julie lied, trying to smile convincingly.  
  
"Oh... So, is Cassie asleep?" he replied, looking unconvinced.  
  
"Yes, she is... I'm tired as well! Goodnight..." Ginny said, looking into Julie's eyes, pleading for them to leave.  
  
"Goodnight, Gin... Come Draco, let's go..." Julie said, pushing him out of the room.  
  
That night Ginny cried until she fell asleep. She had to protect her heart, and there was only one way of doing it...  
  
Ginny was still on vacation, but she worked non-stop the following week. The less time she spent next to Draco, the better... That week she had seen him twice, and she never saw Cassie, and missed her like hell. She loved her as if she was her daughter.  
  
'I have to see her...' she thought, sadly. "Tonight I'm going home early..."  
  
When she opened the door of the apartment, she placed a convincing smile on her face, and went into the living room, hoping she would find Cassie there.  
  
What she saw left her on the verge of tears and fury.  
  
In front of her, Draco and Pansy Parkinson were having a snogging session, moaning absurdly loud... The worst was they were doing it in front of Cassie, who was playing with a doll on the living room floor.  
  
When Cassie noticed Ginny, she stood up slowly, trying to keep balance, and for the first time ever... she spoke.  
  
"Winny!" she called, extending her arms on Ginny's direction.  
  
Draco stopped what he was doing to look at Cassie with surprise. Had she just said her first word?  
  
What did she say? Winny? Wait a minute... Translating to English, did that mean Ginny? Looking the way Cassie was staring at, he found a crying Ginny, smiling like a lunatic, before she ran and grabbed the girl in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Cassie, my sweetie... How are you? You look great..." Ginny whispered, eyeing the laughing girl in her arms.  
  
"She's fine... But she missed you! We both did..." Draco said, smiling at her, while Pansy rolled her eyes with boredom.  
  
"You've missed me, Cassie? I've missed you, as well, sweetie... Do you want to have a bath with me? We can splash the water all over the bathroom floor..." Ginny said, going out of the living room with the little girl, completely ignoring Draco and Pansy.  
  
"Stop looking at her like that!" Pansy shrieked, holding his face in her direction. "Why are you behaving so soft and caring? Where is the Draco I used to fuck all the time?"  
  
"That's none of your business... Please leave..." he requested.  
  
"You like her, don't you? That entire "We've missed you" thing was so disgusting..." she stated, furious.  
  
"OUT!" he yelled.  
  
With a loud pop, Pansy Disapparated, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
Yes, he had missed Ginny's company, her help with Cassie, her sweet voice, her evil comments, and her body in his arms... He liked everything about her, but she had been running from him since that day and he couldn't understand why...  
  
Wanting answers, he walked into the bathroom where Ginny and Cassie were emerged in the bathtub, splashing water and laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, with a cold voice, surprising Ginny. She tried to cover her body under the water, but the water level was low, because of Cassie. "No need to cover... I already know your body from head to toes. What's going on?"  
  
"We're having a bath. Anything wrong with that?" she replied, not looking at him.  
  
"You know what I meant... Why are you running from me? And from Cassie?" he asked, sitting on the toilet sit. "Do you regret what we did that day?"  
  
"No, I don't regret it..." she said, blushing. "But I'm willing to forget it... That was only a one night stand, Draco... You should be used to it, by now!"  
  
"That was not a one night stand, and you know it..." he replied, angrily.  
  
"Please, leave... I'm trying to have a relaxing bath, and you're not helping!" she sighed.  
  
"Only one more thing... I've received a letter from the Ministry of Magic... I'll lose my sister if I don't adopt her... To adopt her, I must giver her a mother; I have to get married... To get married, I need a woman who cares..." he said, brushing his hand on her wet leg.  
  
"I think you have already found the perfect wife and mother... Pansy Parkinson is a pure-blooded witch... She'll be the perfect wife for you, and the perfect mother for a pure-blooded child..." Ginny said, trying not to cry. "I'm sure she'll be happy with the proposal! Now, let me finish my bath, please..."  
  
As soon as a furious Draco left the room, Ginny started crying like a baby.  
  
"Winny?" Cassie called, hugging Ginny, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry, Cassie... I'll be ok... And you'll have a good family to love you and protect you! I'm just sad, I won't be there to watch you grow up into a beautiful woman..." Ginny cried, while she kissed the girl's wet hair.  
  
****  
  
"Where's Cassie?" Draco asked, an hour later, when Ginny came into the living room.  
  
"She's sleeping in my bed..." she answered in a low voice.  
  
"I don't want her sleeping there... She'll sleep in my room, like she did this last week..." he said with a furious face. Right now, he looked like the old Draco Malfoy, from Hogwarts.  
  
"Fine..." Ginny whispered, trying to remain calm.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Cassandra... She must forget you exist..." he said, menacingly. "And I don't want to look at your face, ever again!"  
  
"As you wish..." Ginny mumbled, as tears fell from her face. With a loud pop, she Disapparated, and didn't came back that night, or the following others...  
  
****  
  
"Philip, Harry is here to see you..." Julie called from the living room, several weeks later.  
  
"So, how are you Julie? Ginny told me you are pregnant..." Harry asked, while they waited for Draco.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you... Have you seen her lately? She left home, and only owled me back once... She said she needed some time with her family, but I didn't believe it! Draco has been acting strange, and I think he's the cause to all this mess..." Julie said, angrily.  
  
"I didn't know she had left this apartment... Why? Where is she? What do you mean, Draco's acting strange?" Harry asked, furious.  
  
"She left three weeks ago, before I got home, and went to the Burrow... I don't know why, though, and Draco refuses to tell me... He goes around the house with a dark mood, he doesn't talk, doesn't eat... All he does is sit in his room playing with Cassie..." Julie said, sadly.  
  
"Hey, Harry! What's up?" Draco asked, coming into the living room with Cassie in his arms.  
  
"Hi... I just came to finally meet the littlest Malfoy!" Harry said, trying to smile, although he was worried with his friend's state. Draco was incredibly pale, his posture wasn't so straight as usual, his eyes looked really sad and had dark circles under it... Trying not to look at Draco, Harry held the girl in his arms, playing with her.  
  
"Winny?" the girl called, with a soft sad voice.  
  
"No... I'm not Ginny! I'm prettier than she is, don't you think?" Harry joked with the small child, casting a glance at a frowning Draco. "Why are you frowning?"  
  
"She just keeps saying that name... It's getting infuriating!" Draco said, angrily.  
  
"Maybe she says it because she misses Ginny..." Julie said, furious at her nephew. "Look, Philip, why don't you tell me what happened? Ginny is one of my best friends and I want her back where she belongs: HERE AT HOME... What did you do to her?"  
  
"I told her I never wanted to see her again, and that I wanted her away from Cassie..." he said, quietly.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Harry and Julie yelled at the same time.  
  
"She refused me... She refused Cassie..." Draco yelled back, his pale face becoming red.  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked quietly.  
  
"I asked her to marry me, so that I could adopt Cassie! The Ministry wants to take her away from me unless I get married..." Draco explained impatiently. "And she said no..."  
  
Suddenly Julie's face became softer, as if she understood what had happened.  
  
"Why do you think she refused, Draco?"  
  
"Because she doesn't love Cassie like I do... She doesn't want to be a part of Cassie's life..." he said, sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.  
  
"No, Draco... That's not why she refused, and you know it! She loves Cassie more than anything... And she would do anything to protect her, except marry without love from both parts..." Julie explained, patting his shoulder. "Do you love her?"  
  
"I ... I miss her... I like the way she pushes me over the edge with her comments, I like the way she smiles and sings to Cassie, I like the feeling of her body against mine... But I don't know if that's love..." he whispered, with a sad smile. "I never loved anyone..."  
  
"That's not true, Draco! You love Cassie! Please, describe me how you feel for her." Julie insisted.  
  
"I love her smile, her small laughs, the way she says "Winny", the smell of baby powder and diapers, the way she snuggles close to me at night... I could go on for hours..." he said, kissing his sister's cheek.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'll tell you something Hermione told me, when I asked her what love is..." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure she gave you a dictionary definition... That girl is an ambulant library!" Draco sighed. "But if you want to say it, anyway, go ahead..."  
  
"She told me Love is when you want nothing else except being close to someone, to protect her from any danger, to hold her in your arms whenever she's happy, or to cry with her whenever she's sad. Love is being ready to give your life for that person, to make sure she's ok and happy... That's how you feel for Cassie, that I can tell you... But, do you feel that way towards Ginny? That's for you to answer!" Harry said, slowly, so that Draco could process all that information.  
  
"When did you get so wise in this matters?" Draco sneered, curiously.  
  
"Since I found my other half..." Harry said with a knowing smile.  
  
"So, do you feel that way towards Ginny?" Julie asked, with a knowing look.  
  
Draco closed his eyes for a few moments, thinking about it seriously. When he opened his eyes again, Julie screamed happily, and hugged her nephew!  
  
"I knew that you would finally see what was there all this time... I'm just sorry that you are so thick that you didn't realise it sooner..." Julie laughed. "Now, get your ass moving and go apologize to Ginny! She must be miserable..."  
  
"I'm going right now... Oh, by the way, Ginny says I have a nice ass, so don't joke with it..." Draco said, smiling for the first time that week. "Come on, Cassie, let's visit Ginny!"  
  
"WINNY!?" the girl repeated, understanding that she would finally see her friend.  
  
Draco, Harry and Cassie, went to the Burrow by Floo Powder, arriving in the middle of the living room with a huge cloud of ashes.  
  
Draco cleaned Cassie's dirty face, and clothes, and then did the same with himself. Only after he felt good with his appearance, did he look to the house where he had just arrived. The living room was a small cosy place, with two couches and two armchairs, adorned by hand knitted shawls of several colours. This was a real home... Ginny was so lucky of having grown up in such a warm and loving place...  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry called, from his right side.  
  
"Harry?!" a female voice called from a nearby room, before a red-headed woman came into the living room, smiling widely. "Harry, darling... I haven't seen you for so long! You don't come here as much as you used to..."  
  
"I know, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry! I've missed you all, as well..." Harry admitted, loving the feel of the tight embrace the woman had on him.  
  
"And, who are these people?" she asked, with a curious smile. "And such a lovely girl..."  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley, and this is Cassandra Malfoy, my sister..." Draco said in a soft voice, watching her smiling face turn into one of shock.  
  
"A Malfoy?" she gasped. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I need to see your daughter, if you don't mind, of course... I have something very important to tell her..." he asked, with a sad face.  
  
"Are you the reason why she's acting so differently?" Mrs. Weasley asked, placing her hands on her hips on a furious way.  
  
"Yes, I am..." Draco admitted, lowering his head, to look at his shoes.  
  
"Well, then we need to talk before I decide if you can or can not go see her..." Mrs. Weasley stated, pointing to a couch near him. As soon as they all sat, to start talking, little Cassie jumped from Draco's arms, and walked to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Winny?" the girl called, opening her arms, waiting to be held. Ginny's mother smiled at the little girl, and sat her on her lap.  
  
"You will see Ginny really soon, darling... Hold on a little!" she whispered. "So, tell me all..."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I have been roommates for the last months, and we became very close, specially since Cassie was found, and Ginny saved her from certain death... Somehow, I've done something to infuriate your daughter, and she backed away from Cassie and me... Three weeks, I found out that I would lose my sister if I didn't adopt her, and to be able to adopt her, I must be married, so I asked Ginny to marry me... She said no!" Draco explained, hiding some private facts. "I got so mad that I told her I didn't want to see her ever again, and that I wanted her away from Cassie... I was the stupidest man to ever walk on this earth..."  
  
"My Ginny would never marry someone she doesn't love, Mr. Malfoy! You were too harsh, telling her those things..." Mrs. Weasley said, quietly. "But, I know my daughter, and she's not easy, either! I agree with you... You two must talk..."  
  
"Thank you..." Draco said, his face opening into a beautiful happy smile.  
  
"But first, tell me something: Do you love my daughter?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Yes, I do... With every bit of my heart!" he said, serious. "All I want his to see her happy... And if that's with me and Cassie, then I'll be a very happy man..."  
  
"Good! She has been so sad all this time... She doesn't eat, she doesn't smile like she used to, and she stays in her bedroom all day long... Really, it was breaking my heart seeing her like that, and not being able to know what was happening. Please, make my daughter smile again..." the lady begged, rising from her sit, giving Cassie to Harry. "I'm going to call her down, and tell her Harry is here to see her. Otherwise, she won't come down..."  
  
Soon, soft steps descended the narrow staircase, and Ginny's form came into the room. She looked really pale, her body was a little thinner, and she looked really unhappy. Seeing her like this, made Draco feel even more guilty of having told her those awful things...  
  
"Harry, you brought Cassie?" Ginny screamed with happiness, and ran to Harry, taking the little girl from his arms, hugging her tight against her body. "Oh, I've missed you so much, sweetie! How's Draco? Have you taken good care of him, uh?"  
  
"WINNY!" the girl screamed, enthusiastically, never stopping to recover her breath. It was clear that both girls were happy to be together again... Only a foul like him, to try and separate them.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" he said, behind her, causing her to turn quickly to face him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, hurt all over her face and voice.  
  
"We need to talk... Can we?" he asked, with a sad smile.  
  
"I think there's nothing left for us to say... If you thought that by bringing Cassie, I would do anything you wanted me to do, then you're wrong..." she said, although she kept a tight hold on the little child, as if afraid that Draco would take Cassie away from her.  
  
"Ginny, I think you should ear what Mr. Malfoy has to say..." Mrs. Weasley said, with a commanding tone. "Give me Cassie... Harry, Cassie and I are going to bake a cake!"  
  
While the three figures left the living room, Ginny felt herself become even tenser.  
  
"Please, say what you have to say and leave my house and my life..." she said harshly, while she sat on an armchair.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hello everyone, I'm back from Lisbon and I have more chapters to post...  
  
This ff is coming to an end, but I'm going to post the Sequel along with this story, so you don't have to start looking for it, ok?  
  
Thank you for the wonderful replies, I never thought I would be receiving so many of them and I'm truly happy.  
  
Love, Carina 


	9. Lover Confessions

Chapter 9 – Lover Confessions  
  
"Ginny, I came here to say I'm sorry for the way I behaved that day... I was very upset, furious, actually, and I wasn't thinking properly..." Draco said, pacing the room, afraid to look at her face. Afraid of reading the hate in her eyes.  
  
"Why were you upset?" she asked, playing with one pillow, not looking at him. He looked so sad and nervous, that if she looked at him, she would run into his arms and kiss him senseless, forgetting what happened... And she didn't want that, right now! She needed answers, first...  
  
"Because I proposed and you refused..." he whispered, locking his gaze with hers, when she looked up at him, her eyes full of surprise.  
  
"You proposed? I only heard you saying you needed a mother to Cassie, and a wife to yourself! I never heard a proposal to get married! And if you are involved with Pansy, why should you propose to me?" she said, sounding furious.  
  
"I'm not involved with Pansy!" he yelled, outraged with her conclusions.  
  
"Oh, really! So you snogg every single woman you know, in your living room? That's good to know..." she spat sarcastically.  
  
"You are the only one to blame, because I've snogged her! If you hadn't ran away from me after we've slept together, I wouldn't have felt frustrated, and snogged Pansy!" he replied, starting to lose his calmness.  
  
"Don't you dare blame me on that! That night, when we went to that restaurant and met her, I've asked you what was she to you... I ask you the same right now! What was she to you in the past, and what is she in the present?" Ginny asked, standing up, and throwing the pillow to the floor furiously.  
  
"You want to know the whole rotten truth? We were sex-buddies! During those two years at Auror training, I couldn't get decent time to meet girls, so I always went to Pansy, and release my tension... A man needs to have sex once in a while, you know!?" he replied with a bored smirk.  
  
"I sure do... That happened a few weeks ago..." Ginny whispered sadly. "What is she now?"  
  
"She's nothing, nada, rien, niech!" he replied, taking a step closer to Ginny. "Why did you run away from me, after we've shared something so beautiful? That was not a one night stand, as you stated!"  
  
"Because I'm not the kind of person to sleep with someone when love is not involved! I've made a mistake that day, by sleeping with you, and now I'm sorry I did it!" she replied, covering her face with her hands, to stop him from seeing her pained expression.  
  
"What if there was love?" he asked softly, his hands lowering her own, from her face. "What if it wasn't a mistake at all?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a mutual love..." she replied, trying to take her hands from his hold, without succeeding. "There would always be one loving and the other just feeling lust and desire..."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her, approaching their faces, but she would still not look at him in the eye. "Please, Ginny, look at me when I'm declaring my love to you!"  
  
Ginny sobbed when she heard his soft voice, and looked at him, as tears ran through her face. Not tears of sadness... Tears of hope, tears of happiness, tears of love...  
  
"I love you, you damn Weasel! You've made me feel something I've never felt in my entire life, and now you're trying to deny something beautiful for both of us! Correction, to the three of us! Please, can you forgive me the hurt I've put you through?"  
  
"Correction, the four of us! How could I not forgive the man I love and the father of our child?" Ginny smiled, weakly, whipping the tears from her face.  
  
"Does that mean you're willing to be Cassie's mother? She will be our child?" he asked, full of hope, and smiling silly, not having noticed her mention to four people.  
  
"Yes... She will be our first child! Do you think she will like to have a baby brother or sister?" Ginny asked with a glint in her eyes, as if she knew something he did not know.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that... you're pregnant?" he asked, surprised, reaching down to touch her flat stomach.  
  
"That's right..." she said, smiling happily, as Draco held her tight in a passionate kiss, full of love, longing and hope. "Imagine! A Healer not taking cautions on her first time having sex! The Hospital should fire me!"  
  
Draco laughed along with her, feeling as if he was floating, with so much happiness.  
  
"I love you so much, Ginny! I'm sorry for all the hurt I've put you through! All I want is to be with you, and make you happy... That's all I want!" he confessed, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I forgive you, if you'll forgive me for my behaviour! And... I love you too, Malfoy!" she laughed, kissing him again.  
  
*********  
  
"GINNY! Wake up, you lazy girl!" Ron yelled, inside her room.  
  
"Go away!" she groaned, putting the pillow over her head. "Hum... Soft bed! My bed isn't so soft... My bed at Hogwarts was just as soft as this one!"  
  
"Maybe that's because you're sleeping at Hogwarts! Have you gone insane? Wait, don't answer that! I already know the answer!" he said, sounding amused.  
  
Knowing that Ron wouldn't leave her alone, until she got out of bed, Ginny sat, with her legs crossed, Chinese style. Here she was, out of her sweet dream, and back at Hogwarts, although she didn't recognize the room she was in.  
  
"I was having such a great dream! I was getting married and you woke me up..." she complained, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Is it breakfast time already? I don't think I've made my homework!"  
  
"Merlin! You really are insane! I knew it! To marry someone like Malfoy, you have to be completely nuts!" Ron yelled with happiness. "You still can cancel the wedding, Ginny! I'm going down and warn everyone there will be no ceremony!"  
  
"WHAT? I wasn't dreaming? Oh, I'm marrying Draco, I'm a Healer, I'll be Cassie's mother, I'm pregnant!" Ginny screamed with joy. The reality was so perfect; that she thought it had only been a dream!  
  
"You are WHAT?" Ron yelled furious. "That BASTARD! I'll kill him..."  
  
"Ron! Do you want my child to be an orphan?" Ginny complained, caressing her two months pregnant, non-existing, belly. Her whole family knew about her pregnancy, except Ron, for obvious reasons. "Please, send Mom and Hermione to my room... I'll have a bath..."  
  
"Fine! I'm happy that I'll have a nephew... but I'm sad the father is Malfoy!" Ron said, hugging his sister, with a small smile on his lips. "I love you Ginny! If he ever treats you wrong, just come to me and I'll kill him, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Ron!" Ginny laughed, kissing Ron's cheek, before she went to the bathroom to take her bath.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, my little Ginny... You are such a beautiful bride!" Mrs. Weasley cried, when Hermione helped Ginny wear the weeding dress. The dress was pure white, sleeveless and strapless, hugging her upper body as a second skin, with small red glass beads making flowery patterns, and the lower part had a lot of volume, brushing the floor, almost not touching it, and had a long tail, with the same patterns of red glass beads on the hem of the skirt. Her shoes were red, to contrast with the white dress, and her hair was loose, with her beautiful curls glowing under the mid-September sun light.  
  
"Do you think Draco will like it?" Ginny asked, looking at her mirror reflection.  
  
"I think he'll be disappointed you are not going to marry in a green wedding dress, but either way, he'll love the sight of you, going in the Great Hall to meet him at the altar!" Hermione said, smiling brightly.  
  
Ginny laughed, and breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. The hour was approaching, and she was getting really nervous.  
  
"May I come in?" Harry asked, knocking on the door. "How's the most beautiful bride in the world?"  
  
"Come in Harry! I'm almost wetting my dress of so much nervousness!" Ginny complained, hugging her sweet friend, and wedding Godfather.  
  
"You look wonderful, Gin! Malfoy is so pale and quiet, that I think he'll faint really soon!" Harry said, in an amused voice. "Cassie is running around him, trying to make him smile, but I think she's making him dizzy, with so many circles..."  
  
Ginny laughed, and looked at Harry's watch.  
  
"Well... He won't have to wait much longer! It's time!" Ginny said, breathing deeply. "Mom, Harry and Hermione, go to the Great Hall, and tell Dad to wait me on the Main Staircase..."  
  
Five minutes later, Ginny walked in the Great Hall, arms linked with her happy father. The Great Hall had been transfigured, and enormous rosebushes adorned the great columns of the hall, the benches were full of guests and all the Hogwarts students as well. The sky on the Great Hall ceiling was bright blue and extremely sunny, and white doves flew across the big room, fascinating Cassie, who was on Julie's lap, pointing to the ceiling and calling the birds.  
  
And finally, Ginny looked at Draco... There he was, on the altar, surrounded by roses and ivy, looking happy and stunning, in his black tuxedo. As she approached the altar, Ginny wasn't able to look at the other guests... Her eyes were locked with his, and as she came closer, she could see his eyes were sparkling way too much. Was he crying?!  
  
Mr. Weasley gave his daughter to Draco, hugging his new son, and kissing his baby daughter, stepping aside and joining Mrs. Weasley, who was crying with happiness.  
  
"Am I that ugly, to make you cry like that?" Ginny asked, still facing him, smiling.  
  
"No... Cassie just stuck her fingers in my eyes, that's all!" he lied, kissing her cheek, with an amused face. "You are the most beautiful bride I ever saw! And now, you're all mine!"  
  
"Not yet, Malfoy! We're not even married, and you're already lying to me!" Ginny laughed, caressing his wet cheek. "Come on, cry baby, let's get this done!"  
  
As the Minister representant married them, there was soft whispering among the students, commenting the wonderful weeding dress Ginny was wearing, the hottie Draco was, the cute couple, and so on..., making Ginny smile during the entire ceremony, while squeezing Draco's hand in hers, to keep from laughing.  
  
"And now, I ask, if someone has a reason to why this wedding shouldn't take place, speak now, or forever be silent..." (I don't know how you English people get married, so I made up) the man said, looking at the crowd.  
  
"I have something to say!"  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Ron, with their faces full of shock.  
  
"I knew it! She has a lover!" a girl yelled, from the middle of the students crowd.  
  
"Oh, stop it! He's her brother!" another girl replied, laughing hard.  
  
"Quiet! Why do you oppose?" the man asked Ron.  
  
"Before she gets married, I want to make something clear! Malfoy, you hurt my sister, and I'll kill you! You hurt my sister's baby, and I'll kill you! You hurt anyone I know, and I'll kill you! You miss one Weasley family meeting, and I'll kill you! Do you understand?" Ron asked, looking serious.  
  
Draco only nodded, with an amused smile.  
  
"Good! I'm going to regret this, but..." Ron said, coming close to Draco and hugging him like a true brother. "Welcome to the family!"  
  
"Very well! I now pronounce you, husband and wife! Mister Malfoy, you may kiss your wife!" the man said, trying not to laugh at Draco's blushed face, due to Ron's hug.  
  
"This is it, Dracky! You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. Do you regret it already?" Ginny laughed, when he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I regret I took so long to find you... I love you, Virginia Malfoy!" he whispered, kissing her soft lips.  
  
"I love you as well, Draco Weasley!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not a Weasley!" he complained, laughing.  
  
"Please, don't say it out loud, or Ron will kill you, and I'll be a single mother!" Ginny complained, kissing him again. "Where's my daughter?"  
  
"Here she is, Mommy and Daddy! Three Hip Hip Hurrahs to Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Harry yelled, handing Cassie to Draco and Ginny.  
  
The whole Great Hall echoed the cheering yells, and the couple smiled happily, with a tight hold on Cassie.  
  
"I think we'll be very happy..." Ginny stated, kissing Cassie.  
  
"I'm sure we will..." Draco corrected. "Weasel!"  
  
"HEY!" Ginny yelled, laughing in his arms. "There will be no wedding night for you, little mister!"  
  
"Oh, I think you're wrong! I know you can't resist me..." he replied, kissing her softly, in a promise of a long happy marriage.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Well, this is the end of His Little Healer, but I've already finished the Sequel and I'm going to keep on posting it here, ok?  
  
Love ya all, and thank you for the great reviews!  
  
Love, Carina 


	10. Only Pain is Real

His Little Healer 2  
  
Chapter 1 – Only Pain is Real  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
My Immortal - Evanescence  
  
***  
  
"At last, the Prince killed the bad witch, with his silver sword, and ran to the Princess' side. Gently, he kissed her rosy lips, and her eyes slowly opened... She was alive, and they loved each other. Nothing would ever stop them from living happily ever after!" Ginny read the end of a bedtime story, to a now sleeping Cassie. "It should end like: and they lived happily, until he died on duty and left my life empty, except for the pain!"  
  
Cleaning the tears that kept running down her face, Ginny kissed Cassie's cheek, and covered her properly, with the pink covers.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Julie asked, when Ginny returned to the living room. "Are you crying?"  
  
"Yes, she's asleep... I just hate to read those Happily Ever After endings..." she said, sitting close to her best friend.  
  
"Oh, Ginny... You're still so hurt." Julie whispered sadly, hugging her friend close to her. "He wouldn't want to see you so sad and melancholic!"  
  
"I spend my days, smiling as if I'm a happy woman, when on the inside, I'm dying with all this pain..." Ginny sighed, trying to avoid the tears she knew were going to spill in a few moments. "I have to wait until Cassie is asleep to drown myself in tears. I don't want her to see me like this!"  
  
"I understand you Ginny... And I know you loved Draco! You still love him, but he died, and now it's time for you to move on! Ginny, nearly two years is enough time to try to forget!" Julie said, softly. "I want the old Ginny back!"  
  
"I want Draco back! I want his pranks back! I want his laugh, his smile, his scowl, his caress, his body close to mine, his love for me, ... I WANT HIM BACK!!!" Ginny yelled, starting to cry once again.  
  
"I know... I want him back as well, but that's not going to happen!" Julie said, crying as well.  
  
"All I have left to remind me of him, is Cassie! What if I don't raise her, as he wanted? What if she never forgives me for not being her real mother?" she whispered, worried. "Why did he leave me?"  
  
"Stop this right now, Virginia Malfoy!" Julie said, furiously. "You are a fantastic mother to Cassandra! For the last nearly two years you've always put her above everything else, and that shows how much you love her... She calls you Mother. She loves you, Ginny... Draco died, and he's not coming back, so, please, try to put your life back on tracks, and be the Ginny I once met..."  
  
"It's hard, you know? But I'm still trying... I'm trying..." she whispered.  
  
"I know you are... Well, Mark is waiting for me, at home. I'll see you Sunday at Harry's wedding ok? Goodbye, darling." Julie said, preparing to leave.  
  
"Goodbye Julie, and thank you for everything!" Ginny tried to smile, but failed, as she watched her best friend Disapparate.  
  
"All alone again..." she whispered to the big house Draco had bought for their life together. It was never meant to be so empty of people, but now it was.  
  
It had been 2 years since she had married Draco Malfoy, the man she loved more than anything, and the father of her child to be born.  
  
Ginny had been pregnant when they married, and the couple had adopted Cassandra, Draco's sister, as their own child.  
  
The recently married couple had been extremely happy for three months, until the day Draco was called to a secret Auror mission, along with Harry.  
  
It was just a normal day, with Cassie at the Burrow, Draco working for the Ministry, and Ginny working as a Healer at St. Mungos. But, as soon as two Aurors appeared at the Hospital, to talk with her, Ginny knew everything was wrong.  
  
There had been a raid to a Death-Eater's manor, and Draco had been killed by one of the deadly traps.  
  
Ginny still remembered the feeling that swept through her, as she heard those words. Soon enough, her world went black, and she fainted on the floor.  
  
Two days later, she woke up at last, and her mother was there, by her side, comforting her, and once again, delivering bad news.  
  
She had lost her baby... Her only link to Draco... The news had made her abort spontaneously her 5 months old baby.  
  
Once again, the pain was too strong to bear, and took her a long time to go back to their house, and to be able to take care of Cassandra, and herself, once again.  
  
So, 21 months later after his death, Ginny still cried for him, for their baby, for the love they had, for the happy life they could never share...  
  
*************  
  
Hello readers, as I promised, here is the Sequel...  
  
I know the first story was short but I used to write little chapters and when I posted them here on ff.net, I've posted 3 chapters together to make a long one, got that?  
  
This story has big chapters and I'll post them individually, and I truly hope you don't give up on this story just because the beginning is sad, ok?  
  
Everything will be ok soon...  
  
Thank you for reading and for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Love, Carina 


	11. The memories won't go away

Chapter 2 – The memories won't go away  
  
"Good morning, Healer Malfoy. We have a young woman with contractions!" a nurse said, happily. Although they helped pregnant women to have their babies practically every day, the smiles still reached their faces when another sweet kid was born.  
  
Smiling back, Ginny followed, and helped the extremely sweated girl, who was breathing quickly and crying due to her contractions. She had to be about 17 or 18 years old.  
  
"So young... These girls need to learn some contraceptive charms!" Ginny whispered to Joanne, who nodded her head and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"I know... But remember, you are a Healer, and still you forgot to take precautions two years ago!" Joanne answered, but as soon as she said the words, she clapped her hands on her mouth. "Sorry Ginny! I didn't mean to say that!"  
  
"It's ok, Jo... I know you didn't do it on purpose! Well, let's help this girl, shall we?" Ginny sighed, placing herself in front of the girl's legs. "Hello, Christa, my name is Ginny Malfoy, and I'll be your assisting Healer. Now, I need you to push to the count of ten, and then stop and breathe deeply, ok? Push... One, two, three, that's it, I can see the head, keep going, and ten... Stop a little and breathe! The head is out, but now you have to push really hard to bring the rest of the baby out! Push!"  
  
In a few seconds, a little baby covered in blood lay in Ginny's arms, who cried of happiness for the young mother, and cried of sorrow for what she could never have.  
  
"Congratulations, Christa! You have a beautiful baby boy..." Ginny whispered, placing the baby on his mother's arms.  
  
"Thank you Healer... Thank you so much!" the girl said, crying with happiness, watching the little bundle in her arms, yawning and moving his little arms.  
  
"Good job, Ginny..." Joanne whispered in her ear, before they both left the other nurses taking care of the newborn.  
  
Yes, even after two years, it was still hard to work with pregnant women, and helping to delivery their babies, but Ginny had learned to put her emotions on hold, and do her job properly.  
  
"So, is everything ready for your marriage?" Ginny asked, as they washed their hands, full of blood.  
  
"Yes, everything is ready, but I'm so nervous... Harry is nervous as well! He's always asking me if I'm feeling happy, if I'm sure, saying that he loves me, all the time... It's very funny, and sweet at the same time," Joanne said, giggling along with Ginny. "I really love him, Gin... I hope we have a happy marriage!"  
  
"I hope so, Jo... I hope so..." Ginny whispered, sadly. "Well, I'm going to the Burrow to pick Cassie, and then I'll head home... I'm dying for a nice bath and a nice cup of tea!"  
  
"Ok... I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding!" Jo agreed, and watched Ginny Disapparate.  
  
"Mom? I'm here!" Ginny called, waking in the Burrow's kitchen.  
  
"Mommy," a girls voice called, before Cassie came running into the kitchen with her arms open.  
  
Laughing, Ginny held Cassie in her arms, kissing the girl's cheek with tenderness.  
  
"Hello, Blondie... Did you have fun, today?" she asked, while Cassie kissed her cheek as well, but a lot louder.  
  
"Yeah... Granny taught me to knit... I'm doing a scarf for you!" the girl said, sounding extremely happy. "Come, I'll show you!"  
  
Putting the girl back on the floor, Ginny let her push her to the living room, where her mother was knitting near the fireplace.  
  
"Hello Mom!" Ginny said, kissing her on the forehead. "How has she behaved today?"  
  
"Cassie is a sweet child, Ginny! She behaved very well... I only had problems when Ron came home, and taught her to fly on his broom!" Molly Weasley said with a disapproving face. "She's a girl! Not some boy, to fly around... My granddaughter will not learn to fly! She will play with dolls!"  
  
"Where's Ron? I'm going to kill that git!" Ginny greeted between her teeth. "Is he nuts? He could have hurt her!"  
  
"He's not home... But, she didn't get hurt, Ginny! In fact she flied really well... She's a natural on a broom," Molly said, smiling a little.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll give him a piece of my mind... Now, I'm going home. I'm so tired," she complained, brushing the red hair from her face.  
  
"Ok, sweetie... And see if you eat properly, you're looking a little skinny!" her mother complained, before standing up to kiss her granddaughter goodbye.  
  
"Mom... You say that everyday I come here to pick up Cassie! I'm fine..." she complained, smiling happily.  
  
"Mommy... Look, the scarf will be grey, just like Daddy's eyes!" the girl said, happily, showing her the little piece of silvery wool, nicely knitted.  
  
"It's beautiful, darling... Just like your Daddy's eyes..." Ginny whispered softly, watching Cassie's smile get even bigger. "You are a good girl!"  
  
This was another reason why it was so hard to forget Draco. Cassie remembered her of him, and she couldn't stop talking about her Daddy. Besides, she had his blond hair, his silvery-grey eyes, and his perfect nose... There was no mistake that she was his sister.  
  
The next morning felt like she was running a bloody marathon. Cassie splashed the entire bathroom floor with her bath water. There was more water on the floor than on the bathtub. Then, she didn't want to wear the white dress Ginny had bought her.  
  
"No, Mommy! I want the green one! Daddy will like to see me on the green one!" the girl cried, throwing the white one on the floor.  
  
"Cassandra Malfoy, you will not behave as a little baby! You will wear the white dress, just as Joanne asked you to!" Ginny said, trying to sound authoritarian, but just one look at the pout on Cassie's lips, and she surrendered. "Fine, you'll wear the green dress, but Joanne will be sad!"  
  
"YAY! Daddy will be so happy..." the girl screamed in joy, making Ginny want to cry.  
  
'What the hell is she talking about? I've already told her he's gone... Why is she saying those things?' Ginny thought to herself, trying hard not to shed tears in front of her little girl.  
  
Cassie looked beautiful on the green dress, and Ginny finally got the time to take care of herself. After a short bath, she put on her light make up, let her red hair down, falling in beautiful waves, and put on her baby blue dress, that showed her nice curves, and floated all around her. Placing her silvery sandals, Ginny and Cassie finally left their house and went directly to the closest fireplace, linked to the Floo Network. And from there, to the specially prepared, for the wedding, fireplace in Hogwarts.  
  
**************  
  
If you want to know what's going on with Draco, you have to keep reading!  
  
Thank you for the great reviews and don't forget to check out my other story, When the Angels Cry.  
  
Love, Carina 


	12. The Wedding

Chapter 3 – The Wedding  
  
"Hey, Gin! Over here!" someone called her, as soon as she came out of the fireplace, on the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you feeling?" Ginny asked with a happy smile, while Cassie ran to Harry's open arms, and hugged him strongly.  
  
"I'm completely nervous... I'll be ok as soon as I see Jo!" he sighed, kissing Ginny's cheek in a brotherly way. "Cassie, you look beautiful today!"  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Harry! I want my Daddy to see me in this green dress!" Cassie said, sounding extremely anxious.  
  
Ginny shivered when she heard those words come out of Cassie's mouth once again. But she wasn't the only one to react. Harry became extremely pale, and his eyes opened even more in shock.  
  
"What? Cassie... Ginny?" he mumbled, tongue-tied.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry... She has spent the entire morning talking like that, saying that she would see her daddy today! She still hasn't accepted the truth..." Ginny apologised, picking Cassie from Harry's arms.  
  
"Oh Merlin..." he whispered to himself as he received the new guests. "This is going to be difficult..."  
  
Ginny walked gracefully across the green field and joined her family. Between hugs and kisses, she found out that Ron and Hermione would be marrying soon, and the happiness flooded through her, making her forget about her problems... for now, anyway.  
  
"I've missed this place so much... This is the only place where I feel safe and happy!" Ginny said to Hermione, as they walked alone nearby the lake. Cassie was being entertained by Ron and the twins, and the girls were having a gals talk.  
  
"I understand you, completely... I miss our meals together in the great hall, I miss the Library, I miss the friendships, I miss the corridors, I miss everything... Everything!" Hermione agreed, whipping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I wish I had never left this school... The real life is too hard. I wish I was a little innocent girl again!" Ginny sighed, trying her best not to cry, while she looked at the school's entrance. "Two years since I've been here for the last time... A lot happened since then."  
  
"Yes, it certainly has. But you know what? Hogwarts will be here waiting for us, whenever we want to come back." Hermione smiled, watching their reflexes on the Lake's calm waters. "Look at us, I would never imagine us gathering here to testimony Harry's wedding. Everything will be fine, we just have to believe in our destiny, and try to build a beautiful future!"  
  
"I hope they have better luck, than I had!" Ginny sighed, stopping on her tracks. "Well, we should go back, the wedding is about to start..."  
  
The Great Hall was nicely decorated with flowers, and a red carpet along the corridor left unoccupied between two rows of chairs, for the guests. In the middle of the row of chairs, the entire Weasley family was already sat, and awaited for both girls. Ginny sat on the chair with her name, and the other two chairs next to her, were reserved to Julie and Mark.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny!" a happy voice said.  
  
"Hello Julie... You look gorgeous!" Ginny smiled, standing up to greet Julie and Mark, who held little Alex in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, you look astonishing as well!" Julie laughed, bending to kiss Cassie's cheek. "Hello sweetie... You look very pretty in green!"  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Julie..." Cassie said in a educated tone.  
  
"That girl acts like a true Lady... Amazing!" Mark said, smiling.  
  
"Only when she wants to, Mark! And here is my sweet Alex... Hello gorgeous!" Ginny whispered, holding the year old boy in her arms. "Can I hold him through the ceremony?"  
  
"Of course, Ginny! Sometimes I think he likes you more than he likes me..." Julie complained with a gentle smile. "You are great with kids!"  
  
"Well, Alex won my heart... When he grows up he will break every girl's heart in this school!" Ginny laughed, kissing the blond boy's cheek. "And if I had had a boy, they would both break the girls hearts... Just imagine! Two blondes, running around Hogwarts, sending smiles at those little girls..."  
  
"Ginny, don't go that way..." Julie whispered, holding Ginny's hand between hers. "Look, here comes Joanne!"  
  
Joanne walked into the Great Hall, and walked slowly to the altar, where a nervous Harry waited for her. She looked beautiful in her white dress, contrasting against the red carpet beneath her.  
  
The next 45 minutes were of pure hell to Ginny. She wasn't witnessing Harry's wedding... She was reliving hers, two years back in time, in that same room, with that same people.  
  
When the people started to leave the Great Hall, Ginny woke up from her thoughts, and realised that Alex had fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Alex fell asleep... Here, let me take him off your arms! You must be tired..." Julie said, reaching for the boy.  
  
"Julie, do you mind if I stay here for a few moments with Alex? I want to think a little..." Ginny asked. "I'll be out in a few moments."  
  
"Ok, Ginny, just don't make yourself more unhappy than you already feel like!" Julie said, kissing her cheek. "I'm taking Cassie with me, alright? See you in a few moments..."  
  
And there she was. Alone in the Great Hall, with the warm sunrays coming through the high windows, warming her and making her glow in the light.  
  
She could hear the happy laughs outside, but she didn't move. All she could see right now, was the image of Draco, Cassie and her, standing at the Altar.  
  
****************  
  
'I think we'll be very happy...' Ginny stated, kissing Cassie.  
  
'I'm sure we will...' Draco corrected. 'Weasel!'  
  
'HEY!' Ginny yelled, laughing in his arms. 'There will be no wedding night for you, little mister!'  
  
'Oh, I think you're wrong! I know you can't resist me...' he replied, kissing her softly, in a promise of a long happy marriage.  
  
**************  
  
Boy, were they wrong...  
  
"Ginny?" a male voice said, from behind her.  
  
That voice made her shiver from head to toes... Only one person was able to do that, and he was no longer among the living ones.  
  
Refusing to allow her mind to play tricks on her, Ginny closed her eyes, and rocked little Alex in her arms, feeling the wonderful smell of baby powder, nappies, and that unique scent the babies have.  
  
If she hadn't miscarried, her baby would be almost the same age as Alex. They would have been best friends; they would play together all the time.  
  
After she had lost her baby, Ginny became attached to little Alex, and loved to be with him. She was lucky that Julie allowed her affection for the boy.  
  
"Ginny, please!" the man's voice said once again. And once again, shivers ran through her entire body.  
  
"Go away, you're not real, you're not here, and I'm hearing voices in my head..." she said, sounding hurt, standing up to leave the room. As she turned around, Ginny stopped abruptly, and her mouth opened in shock.  
  
"I'm real Ginny," the man said, "and I'm back..."  
  
"Draco?" she whispered, before she sat back down on her chair, shivering from the shock. The next moment, fresh tears spilled from her eyes, as she looked at the figure of the man she had lost two years ago.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Thank you for the great reviews! I can't believe I got over 100 reviews! Thank you, all of you!  
  
So, I hope this chapter and the next one will explain everything you need to know!  
  
Love, Carina 


	13. Explanations

Chapter 4 – Explanations  
  
After spending the last two years dreaming and hoping he would come back to her, Ginny didn't believe that the man in front of her was Draco. "Fred and George Weasley, this is not funny... Where did you get some of his hair to do the Polijuice Potion?" she said, furious. "How can my own brothers do this to me? Do you like to see me suffering, is that it?" "Ginny, I'm not Fred, or George... It's me!" he said, with a gentle smile. There he was, beautiful as always, although a little paler. His hair was longer, brushing his jaw in a sensuous way, and his eyes were colder. Watching him from head to toes, and hearing his soft voice, Ginny started to cry. "Who are you, and what are you doing with Draco's form?" she demanded. "Ginny, it's me, Draco... I'm not dead, I never was!" he whispered, coming closer to her, but she took a step back. "No, you can't be him..." she replied, although her heart knew that she was facing the real Draco Malfoy, in flesh, blood and temper. "How are you supposed to act when the one you love pretends to be dead for two years, and suddenly, appears again in your life?" she thought, sobbing silently. "Ginny, I'm so sorry... Please, don't cry! Everything is going to be alright, I promise!" Draco said, kneeling in front of her, with sad eyes. "I love you, Weasel. I always have and always will..." "How can you say that after all you've put me through? How could you leave me, Cassie and our baby?" she said furiously, but keeping her voice down, to keep Alex from waking up. "How could you fake your own death and make me cry for you, every single night until I fall asleep?" "I didn't mean to make you suffer..." he whispered sadly, caressing Alex's face with gentle hands, and love in his gaze. "Is this my son? What's his name?" "Oh dear Merlin... I can't take this anymore!" she thought to herself, standing up and running out of the Great Hall. Next to the lake, there were two gigantic tents, where the wedding party was taking place, and Ginny ran to join the others. As soon as she walked in the tent, everyone saw her red face from crying, her body shaking badly and the scared look on her eyes. "Ginny, calm down, sit over here!" Harry said, helping her seat on a chair, and taking little Alex from her arms to give him to Julie. "Everything is going to be alright, Ginny... Just take everything slowly!" "YOU KNEW? ALL THIS TIME AND YOU KNEW?" she screamed in shock, surprising all the guests who were looking at her with curiosity. "What's going on? Ginny, what is it?" Molly Weasley asked, sitting herself close to her sobbing daughter. "I only found out yesterday! I haven't seen him yet... He's in there, isn't he?" Harry asked, with a worried expression on his face, while he looked to the school's main doors. "Yes, he's in there..." she mumbled, resting her head on her mother's shoulders, while Molly Weasley hugged her tightly. "Ginny, love, what's going on? What are you talking about?" she asked, scared. "Draco is alive, Mom... He's here in Hogwarts!" Ginny said in a low voice, but apparently everyone heard, as they all started to comment. "HE'S WHAT?" Julie yelled, looking furious, and crying at the same time. "DRACO PHILIP MALFOY, YOU CRAZY GIT, SHOW YOURSELF!" A few minutes later, Cassie ran out of the tent, looking extremely happy. "DADDY! DADDY!" Everyone stood quiet, watching the blond man kneel on the ground to hug Cassie, crying with happiness. "Hello, darling! Gosh, you're looking beautiful!" he said, kissing his little girl. "Oh, Daddy, where were you? I've missed you..." Cassie laughed, hugging his neck with her little arms, while he stood up holding her. "I've missed you to, sweetie! I love you..." he whispered in her ear, coming closer to all the guests. Harry was the only one to approach Draco and hug him friendly, while the others just looked shocked. "Everyone, Draco and Ginny need to talk, so please, no questions for now..." Harry said, looking serious. "You've got a lot to explain, mate!" "I know, Harry, I know..." Draco sighed, handing Cassie to Harry, and coming closer to Julie, who was now sitting next to Ginny, still holding her son in her arms, although he was now awake. "Hello Julie..." "Oh Philip, what have you done to us?" Julie sobbed, standing up to kiss and hug her nephew. "I'll explain everything, Julie. I promise!" he said, looking at Alex. "Can I hold my son?" "He's not your son..." Ginny said, coldly. "Alex is Julie's son." "He is? But, where is our baby? When I left you were pregnant!" he asked, looking desperate, searching for a two year old baby among the guests. "The only baby you've got is Cassie!" Ginny said, standing up, to face him, whipping her eyes and breathing deeply. "On that day, I've lost two of the things I loved the most in my life! I lost you and my only link to you... our baby!" Draco's eyes shimmered with tears, and looked extremely guilty. Ginny's heart told her to hold him in her arms, forget the last two years and love him freely, but her mind stopped her from doing so. She had to remember all the suffer she went through, because of him... "I'm so sorry..." he whispered, holding her strongly in his arms, running his hands through her soft hair, feeling her wonderful essence and the feel of her skin against his. "Please, forgive me..." Ginny sighed deeply, circling his waist with her arms, loving the feel of him again, but soon she stepped away from their hug. "Harry, Joanne, I'm sorry I've ruined your wedding..." Draco smiled sadly, facing the new couple. "Ginny and I are going inside the school to have a long conversation..." "Everything's ok, Draco! It's good to have you back, but please, don't you ever make Ginny suffer again!" Joanne replied, hugging Draco with a sweet smile. "You will face all the Weasley boys after that conversation, so be prepared!" Ron menaced, looking murderous, just like all of his brothers. Draco nodded in agreement, and started walking towards the castle, side by side with Ginny. He tried to hold her hand, but she refused the touch. "This is going to be so hard... I only hope everything ends well..." Draco thought, watching the woman he loved. She had been the only thing that kept him from giving up for the last two years, and he wasn't going to lose her. He would do anything just to stay close to her.  
  
*********  
  
Thank you for the wonderful replies, but I'm a little sad...  
  
No one is reading my other Fanfiction. It's about Draco and Ginny but no one seems to review it! I'm sad (  
  
Well, at least you are all reading this one...  
  
Love, Carina 


	14. The Truth behind the Lie

Chapter 5 – The truth behind the lie  
  
The couple walked in silence to the castle, and from there, they went up to the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the school and its grounds.  
  
"I've missed this place so much!" Draco sighed, looking out the window, to the beautiful summer day.  
  
"Me too..." she replied, sitting on a chair, waiting for him to start his explanation.  
  
"How are you?" he asked gently, coming to sit close to her.  
  
"How should I be, Draco? First I was told you were dead, on that same moment I've fainted, and woke up two days later to find out that I had lost our child, and that I didn't go to your funeral. I have never felt so bad in my entire life! It took me a lot of time to be able to go back to our house and take care of Cassie, again... I've cried myself to sleep every single night, thinking of you, and now, out of nowhere, you come back to my life, saying you were never dead! How should I react? Can you tell me?" she said, angrily.  
  
"No, I can't... I can only hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me, after I tell you everything that happened!" Draco said, preparing himself to start talking.  
  
"Two years ago, Harry and I were trying to gather proofs about Pansy's involvement with the Dark Arts. After a few months of research and watching her closely, we found out that she was involved in a Death-Eater's circle, as they were trying to do what Voldemort wanted all along. To kill Muggles and Muggle born...  
  
"We called our best Aurors and attacked the Parkinson's Manor, where the group was meeting. I was fighting one of the Death Eaters and he, purposefully, pushed me to one of the many traps in that house. That trap, in particular, was extremely deep, and the only way out was the way in. Impossible to achieve from the bottom of the pit.  
  
"Well, not impossible... When I was a little kid, I used to go to the Parkinson's and play Hide and Seek with Pansy. I always went to the Dungeons and pushed a certain block to open a small hole leading to that trap, and I would hide in there. She never knew where did I hide...  
  
"After I fell on the trap, I had an arm and leg broken, my whole body was bruised, I was bleeding badly, and I fainted after the fall.  
  
"When I finally woke up, the entire house was silent... The Aurors had already left. I've tried to find my wand, but it was broken into pieces...  
  
"I've dragged myself to the stone I knew so well and opened the door to the Dungeons. It took me two days to climb the two floors, and get into the office where I used the Floo Network to call the Aurors back to the house.  
  
"They took me to a Healer, and as soon as I was well enough to talk, the Minister of Magic visited me, saying that I had two options... I could keep on working undercover, or I could work among the Dementors in Azkaban.  
  
"I said I wanted to come back home, but he told me that my family thought I was dead... I chose to go under cover...  
  
"I've spent the last two years drinking Polyjuice Potion, to take the form of Marcus Flint, and walk among the other Death Eaters.  
  
"Yesterday, I called the Aurors, and together, we attacked the group, killed some of them, and arrested the remaining ones. Having completed my job, I was allowed to come back to my real life...  
  
"I owled Harry telling him I was alive, and he replied telling me he was getting married today, to come here at Hogwarts and from there we would try to understand what was going on!  
  
"So, I came to see you again, to explain you everything that happened with me, and to tell you I love you more than anything in the world..." Draco concluded his long explanation.  
  
Ginny listened to everything with tears in her tires eyes. She now knew what he had been trough, as well... She wasn't the only one to suffer, all this time! The Minister was the only one to blame of their situation.  
  
"Draco, I understand what happened and what you went through, but, couldn't you at least write me a note saying that you were alive?" she asked, sadly.  
  
"I could, but I was under great danger, and I didn't know if I would survive in the end. I didn't want you to suffer my death twice, in such a short amount of time..." he said, standing up and going back to the window.  
  
"Ok... I understand your reasons, but I need time to calm down, to clarify my thoughts, to decide what I want..." Ginny said, watching him.  
  
"You don't love me anymore..." he mumbled, whipping his eyes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if I didn't love you, why would I cry for you every night? Why would I be here, listening to you? Why would I avoid every single man that asked me out?" Ginny said, coming closer to him. "I do love you... I never stopped and never will!"  
  
His face lit up with a beautiful smile, and he turned around to face her, opening his arms, calling her to a hug.  
  
"I respect your decision, but can I at least touch you, for a hug?" he asked, shyly.  
  
"Oh, you can do much more than hugging..." she laughed for the first time, in a long time, running to his open arms. "I love you, Ferret boy, and I want to be with you, but right now, I need time... That's all!"  
  
Ginny placed her arms around his neck, and caressed his soft hair, like she always did when they were together. He smiled happily, and held her hips against his, showing her that she still held power over him and his body.  
  
"Gosh, I've missed your touch, and your smell, and your smile, and everything about you..." he said, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
Smiling, she kissed him softly, waiting for his answer. Soon enough, the kiss turned from sweet and gentle, to urgent and passionate.  
  
Two years full of sorrow and unhappiness disappeared, as they finally loved each other under the warm sunlight, on the floor of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
********  
  
YAY! I like this chappie!  
  
Thank you for the reviews and for reading my other story! You all are fantastic!  
  
Love, Carina 


	15. Back to the Party

Chapter 6 – Back to the Party  
  
"What the hell are they doing? The night is falling, and they are still inside the school..." Ron complained, looking at the school entrance.  
  
"There are two options to what is happening... Option number one: they are shagging each other senseless! Option number two: Ginny killed him for good, and is trying to find somewhere to hide his body..." Hermione joked.  
  
The Weasley boys all looked at her with shock and worry on their faces, but Hermione, Julie and Joanne all laughed amusedly.  
  
"My bet goes to the first option!" Joanne and Julie said at the same time, laughing even harder.  
  
"My bet goes for that one, as well!" a female voice said behind them.  
  
"Ginny!" all her brothers screamed at the same time, when they saw her standing close to the tent entrance with Draco holding her in his arms.  
  
"I'm glad someone was having fun, while I have to wait until later tonight!" Joanne joked, pecking Harry's cheek.  
  
"And I promise it will worth the wait..." Harry said in a seductive voice, kissing her gently.  
  
"So, have you talked? What have you both decided?" Molly asked, worried with her baby daughter.  
  
"Yes, Draco told me what happened, and from there I took my decisions... Draco will come back to our house! Cassie has spent two years away from her father, and they both have the right to be close to each other. I asked Draco to give me some time to decide what's happening next in our relation..." Ginny explained, smiling.  
  
"What's there to decide? You were the one to say you were both doing it all day, today!" Hermione said, stunned.  
  
"Well, we were both really needing to be close again... I'm sure you guys don't understand what it's like to be two years away from the most sexy woman on the face of the earth!" Draco laughed, kissing Ginny's cheek. "But she's right... She needs time to recover from the shock, and I'll be there to support her, and to make sure our relation starts all over again!"  
  
"Oooh, that's so romantic..." all the women sighed, dreamily.  
  
"What is? Not being able to sleep with your own wife until she wants to?" Harry asked, amused when all the women tried to slap him in the head, for being cruel.  
  
"Harry, you better not say much more, or you won't have any for the next couple of months..." Joanne said, with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Fine, fine... I take it back, ok!" he said, quickly, with his face purple with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, if you are willing to take him back, then I conclude that all this death fake was not his fault..." Arthur Weasley asked his daughter.  
  
"No, it wasn't... That was Minister Fudge's fault..." Ginny said, looking serious. "And he's going to pay for what he has done to my family and to my psychological health..."  
  
"Well, all I have to say is, Fudge be careful, because here comes the Weasley family, ready to kick your but!" Fred laughed, and soon all the other joined him.  
  
"Daddy... Are you going home with me and Mommy?" Cassie asked, hugging Draco's legs.  
  
"Of course, sweetie... Daddy won't leave you again, ok? I promise!" he told the little girl, holding her in his arms and kissing her cheek.  
  
"That's good... Can you tell me a bed time story, tonight?" she asked him, with her silver-grey eyes wide open in excitement.  
  
"I would love to, Cassie!" he smiled, as the girl kissed his cheek and giggled.  
  
"Well, now that everything is ok, I'm dying to eat something! I'm starved..." Ginny laughed, kissing her daughter, and going to a table full of food.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm glad you are back! She hasn't been eating properly for the last couple of years. You're doing good to her!" Molly Weasley said excitedly, as she hugged her son-in-law.  
  
Draco hugged her back, and joined Ginny on her quest for food.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Ginny asked Hermione, as they ate surrounded by the whole family.  
  
"In a couple of months... I'm already taking care of everything!" Hermione said, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"That soon? Wow... You guys should have been married for a while now! I can't understand why you waited for so long!" Draco said in a friendly tone.  
  
"Me neither..." Ron laughed, hugging Hermione closer to him. "Malfoy, when will you tell us what happened?"  
  
"Ron, I've already told that story once, today... Can you all come at our place tomorrow for the long explanation?" Draco asked, sipping his wine.  
  
"Sure... We'll be there tomorrow after dinner..." Ron agreed, and then stood up. "Mione, I'm tired, can we go home now?"  
  
"Ok, Ron... My poor baby is tired, and I must go home to put him to sleep!" Hermione said with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with these women today? They are all talking openly about their sex lives, as if we wanted those pictures in our minds... YUK!!!!" George complained, looking disgusted.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Hermione, you were right... The Astronomy Tower floor really has a Cushion Spell on the stone floor, and it really is comfortable..." Ginny whispered to Hermione, giggling.  
  
"Ah ah... I knew it! I'm thinking about going back there one of this days to give it another try..." Hermione laughed, along with Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, you are talking dirtier everyday that goes by... I guess that's the bad influence from my brother..." Ginny replied, hugging her friend to say good-bye.  
  
Soon, all the guests were gone, except for Ginny, Draco, Cassie, Mark, Julie and Alex. Draco, Mark and Harry were talking quietly on a near-by table, while the girls were on another table, with Cassie sleeping in Ginny's arms, and Alex playing with his toys on the floor.  
  
"I haven't seen you this happy for some time..." Julie said, smiling at Ginny.  
  
"I haven't been this happy for a long time, Julie!" Ginny replied, caressing Cassie's face with tenderness. "He's back, Julie... He's alive!"  
  
"I know, darling, I know! I'm very happy as well..." Julie said, whipping away some tears.  
  
"Ginny, now that we are the only ones hearing you, how was the really coming back?" Joanne asked, curious.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't discuss my sex life, but it was spectacular... Two years full of tension and hurt, dissolved in the most amazing love making I ever had!" Ginny said with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Wow... Your face shows how much you liked it!" Julie laughed at her friend's red cheeks. "Why do you want time, Ginny? I mean, you slept with him today, why can't you go back to your old life with him?"  
  
"Yeah, good question, Julie! Why?" Jo agreed, curious.  
  
"All that sexual tension between us had to be released... We wouldn't be able to be close to the other if we didn't make love... And it was awesome! But now, I need time to know what to do next. Remember, according to the law, I'm a widow, and Draco is dead! We need to make the Minister correct Draco's situation, he needs to be alive according to the law, so that we can decide if we get married again, or if we just live together, we need to know if he has his job back... We have so many things to do, before we can think properly of our relation! And, the most important of all, I need to know this new Draco... He is changed; I can see it in his eyes, in his face... He went through a lot, and I need him to help me know him again!" Ginny explained, looking to the love of her life, across the tent.  
  
"So, it will be like dating again?!" Jo concluded, and Ginny nodded her agreement. "Good... So, tell me, Ginny, will you sleep with him on the first date?"  
  
"JO!!! What's going on with my friends? They are all getting dirty minds!" Ginny laughed, like she hadn't laughed for a long time.  
  
"Well, will you?" Julie asked, laughing as well.  
  
"Probably..." and the three of them laughed together again.  
  
***********  
  
"It's great to see her laughing again, mate! She has been so off, lately... It made my heart ache each time I saw her!" Harry said, watching the three laughing girls.  
  
"It's good to see her, period!" Draco corrected, watching them as well. "She was the only thing keeping me going, for all this time. Each time I thought about giving up, because the situation was getting too complicated, I would think of her, Cassie and our baby, and I would gain new strengths to fight!"  
  
"After she lost you and the baby, she was so depressed... She locked herself inside her old room at our apartment, crying and screaming in pain! I thought she was going to be crazy for the rest of her days!" Mark said, sadly. "I'm glad you're back, Draco! I just can't understand why Harry and I never knew you were alive! We work at the Auror Headquarters as well!"  
  
"Fudge had it all planned... There was a specific group of Aurors in charge of my undercover! But, that's past, now... All I want from now on, is think about my life with Ginny, Cassie and, hopefully, a baby, really soon!" Draco said, smiling happily. "A baby to make up to Ginny and to my self... A proof of our love!"  
  
*******************  
  
Hey everyone, it's so good to read all of your reviews! Thank you so much...  
  
And, I found out that I have a Portuguese reader! I'll write a few things for her now...  
  
Olá! É óptimo ter uma leitora portuguesa, embora eu tenha a sensação de que és brasileira... Estou certa?  
  
Bem, eu sou mesmo portuguesa e adoro ler e escrever Fanfictions em inglês.  
  
Obrigado por leres e deixares uma mensagem.  
  
Well, I just wanted to tell you all that this story has at least 15 more chapters to go, so, don't worry, it's not over yet.  
  
Love, Carina 


	16. Planning Revenge

Chapter 7 – Planning Revenge  
  
Soon Ginny, Draco and Cassie Flooed to the fireplace, closest to their house, in Muggle London.  
  
"She's so beautiful!" Draco sighed, holding a sleeping Cassie in his arms. "She's such a good girl... You've done a great job educating her, Ginny!"  
  
"Thank you... I've had a great help from my whole family!" Ginny smiled, caressing the girl's hair, while they walked home. "My brother Ron is starting to teach her how to fly a broom! Mom says she's a natural on a broom..."  
  
"Really? Well, she takes after both her parents... You were a Chaser and I was a Seeker!" he smiled proudly, truly acting as if he was her father.  
  
"We need to have a serious talk with Cassie... I have a few questions to make her!" Ginny said, thoughtfully. "How did she know we were going to see you today? She cried this morning, because she wanted the green dress to please you... She's knitting a grey scarf because it's your eyes colour! How did she know all this time, that you're alive?"  
  
"I have no idea..." he replied, thoughtfully, as they walked inside the house. "Merlin, I've missed this place..."  
  
Ginny closed the door and watched as Draco paced the whole house with a smile on his face. It really felt good to have him back.  
  
"Why don't you make us some tea while I dress Cassie with her pyjamas and put her in bed?" Ginny asked, taking the little girl from his arms.  
  
"Ok... Good night, Princess!" he whispered in Cassie's ear, kissing her softly.  
  
Ginny went to Cassie's room, and while she undressed the sleeping girl, she couldn't help but think how happy she was today... Draco was back in her life, he still loved her, and they would be a happy family again!  
  
Dressing Cassie with her pyjamas, and placing her inside the bed, Ginny kissed the girl's forehead and went to the living room where Draco was waiting for her with a gorgeous smile on his face.  
  
"Cassie's worse than you, when it comes to sleep!" Ginny joked. "You can be in the middle of a thunder storm and she doesn't wake up!"  
  
"That's my girl..." he laughed, as she sat close to him on the couch.  
  
"Draco, tomorrow I want to go to the Ministry of Magic and have a conversation with Fudge..." Ginny said, looking extremely serious. "I want to know if you're willing to make him pay for what he did to us!"  
  
"Yes, I am... I'm not the only Auror to whom this whole thing happened... I've heard of more people faking death and having to obey to Fudge's blackmail!" Draco said, sipping his tea. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Demand a public apology, a public explanation of what happened, the correction of your file... You are not dead and I'm not a widow, so I would like if that information was erased from our files! I want to take Fudge on court and make him lose his Minister position! He should have left that position a long time ago!" Ginny said, playing with the hem of her dress.  
  
"Very well, we're on this together, and we will be victorious!" he smiled, holding her hand in his.  
  
"I sure hope so..." she sighed, tiredly. "Draco, I wanted to tell you that I'm extremely happy that you're alive, and most of all, I'm happy that you left us against your will... I love you, and I will be here for everything you need, if you promise you'll never leave me again!"  
  
"Ginny, you know that one day we all die! All I can promise to you is that I'll love until the day I die, Virginia Malfoy!" he whispered in her ear, nibbling her ear lobe. "Do you blame me for the loss of our baby?"  
  
"I used to blame myself, Draco! I've never blamed you... I've blamed my self for not being stronger. But now that's in the past... I want to build a brand new life with you and Cassie, and forget what happened! But first of all, I want revenge from those who took these two years and our baby from us!" Ginny said, trying hard not to cry. She really was sick of so much crying, lately.  
  
"Do you want to have a baby?" he asked, full of hope.  
  
"There's nothing I want the most than have a baby with you, Draco!" Ginny smiled, happily. "And you?"  
  
"That's my biggest wish as well... As soon as you feel ready to restart our marriage, I'll be right here, waiting for you, ok?" he said, smiling happily.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm ready..." she laughed as she hugged him.  
  
"Boy, that was a quick decision!" he laughed as well. "I guess I'm still irresistible, uh?"  
  
"I've really missed the Draco Full-Of-Himself Malfoy!" she smiled, caressing his beautiful face. "Come, let's go to bed... Tomorrow is a big day!"  
  
Draco leaned against the bedroom's doorframe, while Ginny opened and closed several drawers.  
  
Their bedroom looked exactly the same. Their wedding picture was still on top of the chest of drawers, the book he had started to read 2 years ago, was still on top of his bedside table, as if waiting for him to come back to finish reading it, and apparently, his clothes were all still there.  
  
"Here, take your boxers and t-shirt and go have a nice shower..." she said, giving him the said clothes.  
  
"Don't you want to share?" he asked, with a sexy smile on his face.  
  
"Why not?" she replied with a wink.  
  
That truly was the sexiest and most enjoyable shower they ever had. After the shower, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, on the soft white silk sheets.  
  
The morning sunlight was coming through the window of their room, making Draco wake up.  
  
'I can't remember when was the last time I've slept so well...' he thought, looking at the redheaded angel sleeping on his chest. She looked as beautiful and innocent as she had the night he met her at Julie's apartment, and that was part of the things that made him love her so much.  
  
Running his fingers along her soft hair, Draco sighed with happiness. That's when he heard a girlish giggle. Looking up he found an amused Cassie, standing by the door, wearing a cute little green summer pyjama.  
  
"Hello, Princess! You're up early! Come here..." he called, with a wide grin.  
  
"Good morning Daddy!" she yelled, running to their bed and jumping on top of it, to kiss her father.  
  
"Ssshhh, you're going to wake up Mommy!" he laughed, as Cassie lay down on his free side, with her blond head on his pillow.  
  
"She already has..." Ginny mumbled, opening her chocolate brown eyes. "Good morning, Blondie! Good morning, Blondie Senior!"  
  
"You call her Blondie?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Well, she is your daughter, isn't she?" Ginny smiled, covering herself with the bed sheets.  
  
Draco kissed her gently on the lips, and then sat up in bed.  
  
"It's great to have both my girls in the same bed!" he joked, receiving a slap in the harm from Ginny, as she laughed.  
  
"Pervert!" she whispered in his ear, as she sat as well, and Cassie placed herself between them. "Cassie, Mommy and Daddy need to talk with you about a few things... Is it alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy... But, it wasn't me!" the girl said, pouting.  
  
"Oh, oh... I know that pout! Fred and George do it whenever they've done something bad! Cassie, what have you done?" Ginny asked, laughing at her daughter's surprised face.  
  
"Well... I was flying on Uncle's Ron broom and I hit a vase, and it crashed! Do you think, Grandma will be sad with me?" Cassie asked, with tears shinning in her eyes.  
  
"No, she won't be sad with you, but you have to tell her the truth, ok? You must always assume the wrong things you do..." Ginny said gently, as her daughter hugged her strongly.  
  
"Ok, Mommy... I'll tell her!" Cassie said in a soft voice.  
  
Draco watched all this with an enormous smile on his face, and pride in his chest, as he watched the wonderful education that Ginny was giving to little Cassie.  
  
"Well, Princess, we wanted to ask you how did you know I was going to the wedding yesterday?" Draco asked, caressing Cassie's arm.  
  
"I've dreamed about it, Daddy! And once I've dreamed that your face was changing to an ugly man's face, and you had an ugly mark on your arm... It was a really bad dream!" Cassie explained, making a disgusted face.  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other in shock. How could Cassie know anything about Draco taking the Polyjuice Potion and having a fake Dark Mark on his arm?  
  
"Alright, darling... That was all we had to ask you! Now, let's get up and ready to leave!" Ginny tried to smile. "You'll stay with Grandma today..."  
  
"Yes, Mommy! I'm going to say I'm sorry... Can we take her a new vase with flowers?" Cassie asked with a smile full of hope.  
  
"That's a great idea, Princess!" Draco smiled, as Cassie left their bedroom. "It's amazing how sweet she is! She's a perfect copy of yourself!"  
  
"Thank you... But, I'm worried about these dreams she's having! We need to find out what's going on!" Ginny sighed, as she hugged Draco.  
  
"I agree, but today, we're going to worry about Fudge..."  
  
***********  
  
Well, everyone, thank you for the great reviews, and thank you for enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
Yes, I can speak Portuguese, JellyBeanz225, because I am Portuguese! The only contact I have with English people is through the Internet!  
  
Please, keep reading and updating, OK?  
  
Love, Carina 


	17. The Counsellor

Chapter 8 – The Counsellor  
  
Have you ever tried to walk through a huge crowd with a person by your side, whom was supposed to be dead?  
  
Well, it really wasn't easy for Ginny and Draco, as you can imagine.  
  
Earlier that morning, they had left Cassie at The Burrow, with a vase of flowers in her hands. Molly Weasley heard her Granddaughter's crime confession.  
  
"I'm sorry Granny... I'm a bad girl! Are you sad with me?" Cassie asked, touching her chest with her chin.  
  
"Oh, my sweet Cassandra!" Molly Weasley wiped the tears from her face, and smiled to her granddaughter. "I'm not sad with you, darling! But you have to promise me you'll be more careful, ok?"  
  
"I promise, Granny!" Cassie smiled that wonderful smile that only children can give you, and threw herself on her grandmother's arms for a tender hug. "I love you, Granny!"  
  
"I love you too, Cassie..." Molly whispered against Cassie's blond hair, watching Ginny crying as well, and Draco smiling lovingly at his sister / daughter.  
  
"Enough crying! I think I've spent enough tears for a life time, already!" Ginny chuckled, and refreshed her face. "Cassie, I want you to behave, and from now on, you'll only fly on a broom when an adult is with you! That means that Uncle George and Uncle Fred don't count, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy!" Cassie giggled, hugging Ginny's legs.  
  
Draco laughed at Ginny's words, and lowered himself to be on the same level as Cassie.  
  
"I want to see you flying... I've heard that you are very good on a broom! Maybe we can go on a ride soon, the three of us... What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! Can we go today, can we?" she asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"We'll see about that, later! Now, we have to go, Draco..." Ginny warned, looking at her wrist watch.  
  
Draco hugged her and together they Apparated in Diagon Alley. A few people watched the couple Apparating, and immediately recognised the blond man, as Draco Malfoy.  
  
Soon enough, a huge crowd was surrounding them making a lot of questions, looking very confused and shocked.  
  
It took them quite a while to walk down the street, and when people kept recognising Draco, Ginny pulled his hood over his head, to hide him. Well, let's say that their walk was much quieter that way.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, they went to the security desk to inspect their wands.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's wand? Who are you, and what are you doing with an dead Auror's wand?" the man in charge of the security asked, furious.  
  
Once again, Draco had to show himself, and once again, a lot of questions were asked.  
  
Hood over his face again, the couple walked hand in hand to the golden elevator, which was already crowded, but the two of them fitted in. After a few stops, Ginny and Draco left on the Wizards Legal Advice floor (a kind of lawyer's firm).  
  
They were received by Padma Patil, and it took them the whole morning to explain what had happened, and to plan what to do next.  
  
"I'll try to talk with the people you mentioned, Draco, and if we get them on our side, Fudge won't stand a chance against you guys on court! About talking with Fudge, I agree, but first let me present the charges against him. He'll be notified to go on court and then we can have a nice talk with him... But I must be present if you want to do everything within the law!" Padma said, sounding extremely professional. "Remember that we are fighting the Minister of Magic! He has a huge power over all of us..."  
  
"Can he menace you to drop the case?" Draco asked, holding Ginny's hand in his, and caressing it with his thumb.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure he'll try! But, don't worry, there's nothing in the world able to stop Padma Patil from getting what she wants, and I want to help you!" she smiled reassuringly. "Draco, did anyone tell you if you could go back to work?"  
  
"No, they didn't tell me anything... They just told me, 'You've done your job, now go away!', that was all I needed to hear, to come back home..." Draco said. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Well, it would be great if you went to the Auror Headquarters! If they expel you and tell you that you're no longer an Auror, that will be great for your case!" Padma said, excitedly. "That would be another thing against Fudge! And, I have an idea, but first I need your authorisation."  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, curious.  
  
"My sister, Parvati, works at the Daily Prophet, and I could tell her everything about your case, and she would write an article (a good one) about how unfair the Ministry of Magic was with your family, we could mention the lost of your baby (if you're ok with that), we could say that little Cassandra had to grow up without her brother, that was now her father, ... There's so much we could write on that article, to make Fudge look guilty! What do you think? Are you willing to be the centre of attentions for a while?" Padma asked, looking from one to the other, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Draco, I will do anything you want to do..." Ginny said, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Ok... We accept your idea, Padma! Ginny, it's going to be hard with everyone on our backs, trying to talk with us, some will even try to destroy our image! Are you ready?" Draco asked his wife, worried.  
  
"As long as we're together, I'm ready for everything that comes on our way!" Ginny smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Gosh, you make such a nice couple!" Padma cooed, blushing a deep shade of red. "Well, let's go to the Auror Headquarters and see what they tell you, Draco! If they do what I think they'll do, then I'll immediately meet my sister and tell her all about your case! By tomorrow morning, all the Wizarding Community in England will now about the Malfoy's sad story..."  
  
The three of them went to the next floor, to the Auror Headquarters, and tried to remain calm and smiling.  
  
"Ginny, Draco! Hey, what are you guys doing here? Hello Padma, looking great as always!" Harry called with a huge smile, as he ran in their direction.  
  
"Harry... You've married yesterday and you're already trying to win other woman's heart?" Ginny laughed, as Harry hugged her. "And what are you doing here? You should be on honey moon!"  
  
"Yeah, I should, but I'm full of work and Jo didn't get the vacation she asked for!" Harry explained, as he shook hands with Draco. "We'll wait a little longer! So, what are you three doing here?"  
  
"We'll explain later, when the whole family gets together at our house! You're coming, right?" Draco asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course! HEY GUYS, LOOK WHO'S HERE!" Harry yelled to his Auror colleagues. Most of them came running to compliment Draco and tell him how happy they were to see him alive, but some remained on their seats, looking worried.  
  
"Malfoy, can I ask you what are you doing here?" Chester, the Auror's captain, asked him, coming closer to the crowed with a furious look on his face.  
  
"Hey boss, I've just came to say hello to my colleagues! I need to come back to work as soon as possible!" Draco lied, trying to get some answers.  
  
"You don't work here anymore, Malfoy!" Chester replied coldly.  
  
"I don't?" Draco's face became genuinely sad and disappointed. "But, I was undercover for the last two years!"  
  
"According to the records, you weren't!" Chester said, smirking evilly. "Now, please, leave this floor... You are no longer welcome!"  
  
Draco stood there, speechless and looking hurt.  
  
"But, Chester, that's not fair..." Harry tried to help, but Ginny shut his mouth with her hand, smiling gently.  
  
"Harry, thank you for trying to help, but there's nothing you can do!" she said, removing her hand. "We'll be waiting for you and Jo tonight, after dinner! About you, Chester, I can't believe you're doing this to one of your best Aurors and one of your best friends! Have a nice day!"  
  
With her arm wrapped around Draco's waist, the three of them left the room, heading to the golden elevator.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" Ginny whispered in his ear, worried with his pale face.  
  
"I'll be ok, darling... As soon as I destroy Fudge, I'll be perfectly fine!" Draco replied, smiling weakly.  
  
"I know how much you love your job, but don't worry, soon enough you'll be back on action!" Ginny said, reassuringly.  
  
"She's right, Draco! We'll win this case... Now, I want you two to have a wonderful day together, and I'm going to meet my sister right now! Don't forget to read the Daily Prophet tomorrow!" Padma smiled sweetly, before getting out of the elevator on her floor.  
  
Ginny and Draco entered Diagon Alley once again, enjoying the feel of the sun on their faces.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Ginny asked, sighing happily.  
  
"First, I want to have lunch with you in a nice restaurant, then I want to have a hair cut, and then I want to by a present to my littlest Princess!" he replied, holding her in a strong embrace.  
  
"But I like your hair like this! It makes you look so damn sexy!" Ginny winked, kissing his jaw.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not sexy when I have short hair?" he pretended to be offended.  
  
"I said you look sexier! You can be sexy even if you're wearing rags!" Ginny smiled sweetly. "But, please, leave your hair like this... I like to run my fingers through it when we make love!"  
  
"Your wish is my command!" he laughed at her blushed face and then kissed her passionately, before they headed towards the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
********  
  
I love mushy... don't you?  
  
Thank you for your reviews...  
  
Love Carina 


	18. The Newspaper

Chapter 9 – The Newspaper  
  
"Mom, Blondie, we're home!" Ginny called, when they Apparated in the Burrow's empty living room.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Molly yelled back.  
  
"Hmm... It smells great in here!" Draco sniffed the air around him. "I've missed the smell of your mother's home made cookies!"  
  
"I hope you've missed the taste, as well, because we've backed dozens of chocolate chips cookies!" Molly smiled, as the couple entered the kitchen.  
  
"I've helped Granny! She let me make those!" Cassie said, pointing to a tray on the counter, full of heart shaped cookies.  
  
"Really? WOW! They look fantastic, honey..." Draco smiled, watching her little face smile with pride for her work. "Can I have one, please?"  
  
"They're hot, and you'll burn your mouth!" Cassie said, with her hands on her waist, in a perfect imitation of Molly Weasley and Ginny.  
  
"Well, would you look at that! She looks and sounds like you, Mom!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Let's not forget that you do that, as well, Ginny!" Molly laughed as well. "Draco, you'll have a cookie later... For now, I want the three of you out of my kitchen, while I clean this mess! Go to the garden and enjoy the warm sun!"  
  
The little family obeyed and laid down on the warm grass, under the shadow of a huge tree, near the pound, where white ducks swam.  
  
"Where did you go, Daddy?" Cassie asked, sitting on his stomach.  
  
"I went to a shop, and bought you a present..." he smiled at her surprised face. "Do you want it?"  
  
"Yes! Give me! Give me!" she screamed excitedly, jumping up and down on his stomach.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" he laughed, trying to protect his belly from her jumps. "Ginny, can we do magic in front of her?"  
  
"Yes, you can, Draco!" Ginny smiled. Draco had a lot to learn about his family.  
  
He took a little object from his pocket and with a tap of his wand, he made it return to its normal size.  
  
Ginny sat in Draco's arms, as they both watched Cassie unwrap the gift... Finally, all the wrapping paper was shredded into pieces, and the box was opened.  
  
As she opened the box, Cassie jumped in surprise and screamed loudly in a high-pitched tone, until she ran out of air.  
  
"Daddy! I love it! Thank you!" the girl screamed over and over again, hugging both of her parents with her little arms, and kissing Draco's cheek repeatedly.  
  
"You're welcome! Now, get on it and show me what you can do!" Draco smiled lovingly, as Cassie held a little pink broom, especially made for kids and bewitched to fly low and avoid obstacles.  
  
Cassie started to fly around the garden, giggling happily, while both her parents watched her, proudly.  
  
"She loved your present! Well done!" Ginny smiled at his happy face.  
  
"It's so good to be here and be a part of her life..." he sighed. "There can't be anything better in the world than being with the woman you love in your arms, and your child giggling on a broom!"  
  
Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek, slowly kissing her way to his lips.  
  
Someone cleared its throat and they broke the kiss to find Hermione looking at them.  
  
"Hello, Mione! Sit down, we're watching Cassie fly on her new broom!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"She has shown me the broom already! Maybe now Ron will stop trying to kill her on his broom!" Hermione laughed, sitting next to them. "When Fred and George see that broom, they're going to remove all the protection charms, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that!" Draco smiled, sounding mysterious. "Don't forget to come to our house today, after dinner, ok?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be there, Draco! We're dying to know what's going on..." she confessed. "You're both looking extremely happy. It's great to see you two together again!"  
  
"I totally agree!" Ginny and Draco said at the same time, breaking into a fit of laughter.  
  
Later that night, the Malfoy's house became full with family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Charlie, Bill and their wives; the twins; Ron and Hermione; Percy and his wife; Harry and Joanne; Julie and Mark...  
  
Draco explained them what had happened to him, then Ginny told them their plan and their conversation with Padma Patil. After answering all the answers from their family, it was way past 1 a.m..  
  
"Well, you've both been through a lot, and deserve to have revenge... You may count on all of us!" Mr. Weasley said sincerely, and all the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, all of you... Your support means everything to us!" Draco smiled, placing an arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Draco, there's an owl on your window!" Harry warned, pointing to the little brown owl.  
  
In a few minutes, Draco sat back on the couch, next to his wife.  
  
"Parvati Patil as sent us a letter saying that she supports our fight, and that she's sending us the first copy of the Daily Prophet, printed a few moments ago." he explained, opening the newspaper, and starting to read for everyone to hear.  
  
Fudge Destroys Family  
  
Two years ago, Draco and Virginia Malfoy were newlyweds, with a little adopted child, Draco's sister, Cassandra Malfoy, and they were expecting a baby. The couple lived happy, with Virginia working as an Healer, and Draco as an Auror, until the day Draco and his colleagues had to invade a Manor full of Death Eaters.  
  
Draco Malfoy was imprisoned in a trap, and was able to get out of it due to pure luck, although all his body was broken and bruised, as the fall was extremely high. The Ministry found out that Draco Malfoy was alive, but didn't reveal this fact to anyone.  
  
Virginia Malfoy was told that her husband had been killed and with the shock, she ended up miscarrying, being in come for 2 days.  
  
Draco was visited be the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who menaced the young Auror. Whether he kept working under cover, in the middle of the Death Eaters, or he would be sent to Azkaban. Draco Malfoy wanted to go back home, to his wife and daughter, but unable to do so, he chose to go undercover.  
  
For 2 years he lived under someone else's image, until, recently, he and the other Aurors destroyed the group of Dark wizards, and Draco was able to come back to life...  
  
Virginia Malfoy and her family had the shock of their lives with Draco's return, but are doing their best to accept the situation.  
  
But, a lot of damage has been done: Virginia lost her baby due to a fake death, made up by Cornelius Fudge; the couple was unhappy for two years; little Cassandra lost her father on the most important times of her life...  
  
None of this can be replaced, so, Draco and Virginia Malfoy are now seeking justice. The couple wants Fudge to go on court and answer for his actions.  
  
We can only hope that this couple's suffer isn't forgotten, and we hope that justice will be done.  
  
Parvati Patil, for the Daily Prophet"  
  
"Well, she was loyal to the story!" everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Tomorrow, the reporters won't leave your door!" Julie said, worried.  
  
"No, don't forget that they can't do much in the Muggle London!" Ginny smiled. "And, I went to St. Mungos today and told them I'll stay at home for a month, just to take care of this case!"  
  
"Very well, take care, the three of you, and we'll see you soon!" Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter and they all Disapparated.  
  
"I hope we win this fight!" Ginny sighed, in Draco's arms.  
  
"If love wins at all the times, then, we will win, because I love you more than anything in the world!" Draco replied, as they lost themselves in a kiss full of tenderness and love.  
  
******  
  
Eight more chapters to go... YAY!  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Love, Carina 


	19. The Menace

Chapter 10 – The Menace  
  
On the next day, the Daily Prophet sold out extremely fast, and they had to print more newspapers. All the wizarding community was talking about the Malfoy's sad story, and what a terrible person Fudge was.  
  
The couple's main target was accomplished. They had the public on their side, against Fudge.  
  
On that same afternoon, Draco, Ginny and Cassie were having fun in their house's garden, when Julie, Mark and Alex arrived.  
  
"That article was like a bomb! Everybody is talking about it..." Julie smiled, watching Cassie and Alex play with her new broom.  
  
"That's great! The public opinion will be a great help!" Ginny sighed. "Cassie, don't let Alex mount the broom... He's too young for that!"  
  
"Yes, Mommy!" Cassie replied, obeying the order.  
  
"Alex is a beautiful baby!" Draco smiled, watching the little boy.  
  
"Yes, he is..." Mark agreed, proudly. "And we have good news..."  
  
"I'm 3 months pregnant!" Julie smiled happily.  
  
"Really? That's great, Julie! You've always wanted a big family!" Ginny laughed, hugging her friend.  
  
"I've loved to be pregnant of Alex, and now I'm sure I'll have a baby girl!" Julie laughed as well, caressing her belly.  
  
Draco watched Ginny's face become sad, as she watched Julie caress her belly, and pulled her to his lap.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to see you sad! I love the happy Virginia!" he whispered in her ear. "We'll have our own kids really soon!"  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him, lovingly. Julie and Mark ended up staying for dinner and light talk, leaving before midnight.  
  
It was the middle of the night, when Draco woke up to some soft noises. Looking at the red head on his chest he smiled, and put his wife's head on her pillow, and got up from the bed, pulling on his boxers.  
  
The noise stopped and Draco held his wand, walking to Cassie's bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he found her bed empty and the sheets were thrown all over the floor. Trying hard not to panic, Draco researched the entire house, and when he walked in the living room, the sight he found made his heart stop.  
  
Cassie was sitting on the floor, against the entrance door, with her arms and legs tied with strong ropes, and her mouth was covered with a black scarf. Her little eyes looked extremely scared, making Draco's heart shrink with worry.  
  
Draco ran the entire house again, searching for the person who had done that, and came back to Cassie when he found no one. As he was freeing Cassie, Ginny walked in the room and went hysterical with what she saw.  
  
Each rope that Draco took away from Cassie made a few words in black paint appear on the living room's white wall.  
  
"This time was just a warning... Give up while you can!"  
  
Ginny ran to Draco and held Cassie in her arms, afraid of what could have happened to her baby and what still could happen.  
  
"Draco, what's going on?" she whispered, as he hugged both his girls, worried to death.  
  
"This message is from Fudge... I'm sure of it! But the carrier of the message is an Auror. Only an Auror would be able to get through the wards!" Draco answered, watching the black paint on the wall slowly disappear on its own will. "For now, we must tell this to Padma and find somewhere to stay hidden..."  
  
"But, according to the law we have to get a Secret Keeper of our location... Whom do you want to choose?" she asked, smiling to the little girl sleeping in her arms.  
  
"Who's better than Dumbledore?" he smiled, standing up and helping her up, as well. "Let's pack the things we need and we'll leave in the morning, alright?"  
  
While Ginny packed their clothes and personal items, with Cassie sleeping on their bed, Draco searched the house for any kind of threat. As soon as they were ready, they've put the miniatures of their bags on their pockets and Apparated to Hogsmead, as the first rays of sun crossed the sky.  
  
Silently they walked to the castle, both very alert to any kind of movement around them. They walked inside the Great Hall as the teachers were eating their breakfast.  
  
"What's going on here?" Snape asked, standing up.  
  
"If you'd keep your voice down, my daughter would be able to sleep properly!" Ginny said, releasing her fury on Snape.  
  
He shut up immediately, and stared at his two former students and Cassandra.  
  
"Ginny, calm down..." Draco whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek softly. "Professor Dumbledore, we need your help... Can we talk?"  
  
"Of course... Why don't you leave Cassandra in the Infirmary with Poppy? She'll come back to you as soon as she wakes up!" Dumbledore said, walking to their side.  
  
"NO! I want her close to us, Draco!" Ginny sighed, caressing her baby's face.  
  
"Ginny, Dumbledore's right... We need to talk and Madame Pomfrey will take good care of Cassie!" Draco insisted. "You both go ahead to the Headmaster's office and I'll be there in a few moments!"  
  
True to his words, ten minutes later Draco walked in Dumbledore's office, and the couple started to explain everything to Dumbledore. The fake death, the menace and the court case against Fudge.  
  
"We want to go into hiding... We must protect ourselves and Cassie!" Draco explained. "Can you be our secret keeper?"  
  
"Yes, I can, Draco!" Dumbledore smiled, looking at the couple. "But you'll both stay here until you can find a safe place to stay... Fudge will know that Hogwarts is the first place you would go to!"  
  
"Thank you, Professor... But, I don't know where else we could hide!" Ginny sighed, a little calmer. "It'll be great to come back to Hogwarts fro a few days!"  
  
"Grimmauld Place will be ready to receive both of you in a couple of days... What do you think about that?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I never thought about that! Does it still exist?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
"What are you both talking about?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, that house still exists... It has been a little abandoned since the war ended, but I'll have someone to clean in up!" Dumbledore said. "Now, where do you want to stay? Gryffindor Tower or Slytherin Dungeons?"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The couple said at the same time.  
  
"Draco, the Dungeons are too cold and humid to Cassie!" Ginny explained, holding his hand in hers.  
  
"But, the Gryffindor Tower is too ... too... "Draco tried to find something bad to say about the Gryffindor tower and the result was, "too Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yeah, nice reason!" Ginny laughed and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Gryffindor Tower it is! I'll send the house elves to take care of everything! While they do that, why don't you show the castle to Cassandra? I believe she knows it well already, but the real visit would be much more fun!" Dumbledore said, as if he knew something they didn't.  
  
"What do you mean, she already knows the school?" Ginny asked, suspicious.  
  
"Well, little Cassandra Malfoy likes to visit me, once in a while, and we take long walks around the school..." the Headmaster smiled.  
  
"Visit?"  
  
"Yes, she comes to me in Dreams... She has always said, during this two years, that she visited you once in a while! Apparently you didn't sleep the enough for her to visit you, Draco!" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Do you mean that she's a Seer?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
"Not a Seer... A Dream Walker!" he corrected. "And a powerful one, at that!"  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Draco whispered to himself.  
  
"Draco, don't swear! You're in front of the Headmaster!" Ginny joked. "Well, we'll accept her powers and try to help her the best we can..."  
  
"I'm sure you will... Now, go have your walk with Cassandra! Oh, and don't forget to go to the kitchen, I'm sure you're all hungry!" Dumbledore waved, as the couple left the office and sighed. "Fudge won't win this time! Draco and Virginia will get justice in the name of the entire wizarding community..." 


	20. Just Family

Chapter 11 – Just family  
  
After leaving Dumbledore's office, Draco and Ginny walked slowly down the halls, and in hand, remembering old times.  
  
"Draco, you were such a pain in the ass, back then!" she giggled, placing her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Me? I was not!" he faked surprise. "I was just a young boy with bad parents and no friends!"  
  
"I know, but still, you made everyone's lives a living hell! I'm glad you changed in the 7th year, though... You did the right decision, in helping Harry to defeat Voldemort!" she sighed happily. "That day when the battle was over... I looked at you and thought that maybe you weren't that bad as Ron used to say you were... Maybe you were just a teen with problems and needing someone to help you!"  
  
"And you thought that I was handsome, in the middle of the battle field!" he joked, kissing her temple.  
  
"Yes, that as well! But, from that moment on, although I've kept hating you, I've decided to give you the benefit of doubt!" Ginny smiled, stopping them in the middle of the Main Staircase. "I love you Draco!"  
  
"And I love you too, Weasel!" he smiled, kissing her gently.  
  
"I'm scared with all this, you know?" she said, as they started to walk again, towards the Infirmary.  
  
"I know you are, because I am, as well... But, we're safe here and Cassie is with us... We'll win this case and be free to go back to our lives! I promise!" he said, comforting her.  
  
"You know what? There's something I want to do, while we are here in Hogwarts!" she whispered in his ear, in a sexy voice.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Try out the Astronomy Tower again!"  
  
"Oh, you nasty girl!" he laughed. "I'm sure we can have that!"  
  
In a few moments they arrived at the Infirmary, and watched their little girl sleeping on a cosy bed.  
  
"Sometimes I find myself remembering the day that house-elf appeared at St. Mungos with this little girl in his harms... I was so happy when he said she was a Malfoy!" Ginny said, wiping a tear from her face. "And now, I'm worried with her, once again! A Dream Walker!"  
  
"Dumbledore didn't look worried about her powers, so it must be something good, don't you think?" Draco said, caressing Cassie's face. "We only have to find information about Dream Walkers so we can help her control her powers!"  
  
"Ok... Tomorrow I'm going to the Library and do some research!" Ginny agreed, placing her arms around his waist.  
  
"And I'm going to meet Padma and tell her what's going on!" Draco said, hugging her strongly. "We need to make this lawsuit go faster if we want to remain safe..."  
  
"Just be careful, Draco... Don't let them follow you here, ok?" she pleaded, nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright..." he promised, kissing her.  
  
"Mommy? I'm scared... The bad man hurt me!" Cassie cried as soon as she opened her little grey eyes.  
  
"I know sweetie, but he won't hurt you ever again, I promise! Daddy made him go away!" Ginny smiled sweetly, lying in bed next to her little Ferret, as Cassie hugged her mother as tight as possible. "I've heard that you like to come here, often!"  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, curious, looking around her.  
  
"Hogwarts' Infirmary... I suppose you forgot to visit this part of the castle while you were dreaming!" Draco smiled amusedly, at the surprise on his daughter's face.  
  
"Oh, that's great! Dumbly? Dumbly?" Cassie called happily.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Draco laughed at the name.  
  
"The man with white beard! I like him lots! He always takes long walks around the castle with me! He's so dummy!" Cassie explained, smiling again.  
  
"You mean, Professor Dumbledore? Dumbly?" Ginny laughed as well, at the ridiculous name, for such a powerful wizard. "Oh well, Dumbly is at his office right now, and we are going to the kitchens to eat something... Are you hungry, darling?"  
  
"YES! I want pancakes, pumpkin juice, toast with strawberry jelly and chocolate chips muffin!" the little girl yelled happily.  
  
"Is that all you want?" Draco asked, sarcastically. That little girl sure had a lot of appetite.  
  
"NO! Of course not! I want you to carry me there, on your back!" she said, batting her eyes at him and pouting.  
  
"How can I resist such a beautiful face?" Draco laughed, picking her up and placing her on his shoulders, with her little hands holding on his jaw.  
  
The house-elves served them with dozens of different types of food, and Ginny laughed hard watching Draco and Cassie eat way too fast, trying to see who was the fastest one to eat a tray full of pancakes.  
  
They took Cassie on a tour around the castle, telling her stories of what had happened in his room and in each corridor.  
  
"Soon, you'll come to this school as well... And then, I'll loose my baby!" Ginny said, sadly, as they walked to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"No you won't, Mommy! I love you!" Cassie said, kissing her mother's hand tenderly.  
  
"I love you too, darling... Well, at least you'll be a Gryffindor!" Ginny sighed happily, waiting for Draco's reaction.  
  
"I sure hope so..." Draco mumbled under his breath, but Ginny heard him.  
  
"Did I hear you right? Did you just say that you want Cassie sorted into Gryffindor?" Ginny asked, shocked with his unexpected words.  
  
"As you say, the Gryffindor Tower is warmer, cosier, the people are nice and take care of each other... If she's sorted into Slytherin, she'll be a cold person, locked in her self and she'll have a terrible personality! I want my daughter to be a happy girl, just like you!" he said, sounding sincere.  
  
"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from you, Draco! And that makes my love for you grow even more!" Ginny said, hugging him, while Cassie was cornered between their legs.  
  
Draco and Ginny kissed passionately until Cassie started to tug on their robes.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, that's yucky! Uncle Fred says that it's not hygic..." Cassie said, doing a disgusted face.  
  
"It's what sweetie?" Draco asked with a smile, holding her up in his harms.  
  
"Hygic..."  
  
"Oh, hygienic... Well, your uncles know nothing about these things!" Draco smiled, kissing her cheek.  
  
"OH! A Weasley back on Hogwarts!!!" The Fat Lady shrieked on the big painting.  
  
"Hello... Yes, I'm back, but not for long! Can we go in, please? Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us the password!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Of course... The password is Dreamy Girl! Honestly, the passwords that man makes up!" The Fat Lady said, bored, before she opened and let them go in the tower.  
  
Everything was as she remembered... The red walls, the warm fire crackling on the huge stone fireplace, the cosy couches, the big windows looking out to the school grounds and lake...  
  
"Home..." she whispered, crying with happiness.  
  
"Well, this really is different from the Slytherin Dungeons... It's much nicer!" Draco agreed, dropping his daughter on the couch. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I want to play with Sevvie! Can I? Can I?" Cassie asked excitedly.  
  
"Sevvie? Who's that? A house-elf?" Draco asked, curious.  
  
"No... Sevvie lives on that place with a lot of big pans!!! We cook together, sometimes!" Cassie explained happily. "Last week we did a Sleeping Dr... Dr... I can't say it!"  
  
"A Sleeping Draught?" Ginny said, her eyes huge. "You do Potions with Snape? Oh my good Merlin, my child has everyone wrapped around her little fingers!"  
  
"Well, it's a surprise that Severus likes you, but I'm happy he does! He was always a role model for me, you know... And Cassie will be a great Potions student when she joins Hogwarts!" Draco smiled, tickling Cassie, making her scream with laughter. "Well, let's all take a good nap and then we'll search for Snape, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy! I want to sleep with you and Mommy, can I?" Cassie asked, excitedly.  
  
"You sure can... Let's go!" Ginny led them to a new room, where the house elves had already prepared a king sized bed; everything was decorated in a rich velvety red. Opening a door close to the bed, Ginny found a little room in light green, a perfect copy of Cassie's bedroom at home.  
  
Smiling, the three of them went to sleep together on the same bed, protecting each other from any harm.  
  
******* Sorry for taking so long but I'm really with college work and having to do a presentation about Dyslexic children...  
  
Thank you for the great reviews.  
  
Love, Carina 


	21. Something's Wrong

Chapter 12 – Something's wrong...  
  
The little family ended up staying at Hogwarts for a month although Grimmauld Place was ready to receive them.  
  
Draco usually spent his days out, trying to gather people to testimony on their side, and working with Padma to find defence solutions. Ginny spent the mornings with Cassie playing and taking longs walks, and in the afternoon Cassie stayed with one of the teachers while her mother went to the school's Library to do some research on Dream Walkers.  
  
"Mommy, where's Daddy? I miss him!" Cassie complained, as they ate dinner in the Great Hall, with the school's teachers.  
  
"Daddy's working, Blondie... He'll be back soon, don't worry!" Ginny tried to assure her daughter, although she felt worried as well.  
  
"Good evening!"  
  
"Draco..." Ginny sighed, relieved when she saw he was as perfect as ever.  
  
Cassie ran to her daddy's arms, laughing happily.  
  
"Hello, darling... Have you ate all your dinner?" he smiled as she nodded her head. "Very well, now you can eat your dessert and later we'll play together, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy... Sevvie doesn't like to play dolls with me!" Cassie pouted, sitting next to her mother, again.  
  
All the teachers laughed, while Snape scowled. Can you imagine? Snape playing with dolls? Hilarious...  
  
"You look tired, Ginny... Are you feeling ok?" he kissed her softly, sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm ok... It's just that I spend my days worried with you, and when you come late I really get nervous... Besides, we need to talk alone!" she said, sadly.  
  
Draco looked at his wife, worried with her, and ate his dinner in silence.  
  
"What's going on, Ginny?"  
  
It was much later, Draco had played with Cassie for a little while, until she fell asleep on their bed. While Draco took his bath, Ginny took her daughter to her own room, and prepared herself to go to bed.  
  
"I'm worried, Draco... Today I've received an Owl from St. Mungos! They said that they couldn't have an employee whom was against the Minister of Magic... This whole thing is starting to ruin our lives!" she allowed herself to cry for the first time, in the whole month.  
  
"Ginny, you were the one to start all this plan... Tell me, do you want to quit?" Draco whispered in her ear, hugging her strongly against his bare chest.  
  
"No... But, my job..." she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's so unfair!"  
  
"I know, darling... Come, let's go to sleep! You look extremely pale, and I don't want you to get sick! I need you strong by my side..." he smiled, taking her to their bed.  
  
A few days later the Malfoy's went to their new temporary home, 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Wow, this place looks much better..." Ginny sighed happily, looking around her to the once dark and dirty house of Black.  
  
Dumbledore had done a great work at the once Order's Headquarters. The walls had been painted in white, the windows were shiningly clean, the old furniture had been replaced with new one, the old paintings, tapestries and dark objects had all been removed and replaced with landscape's paintings and colourful rugs.  
  
"You've been here before?" Draco asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes, this were the Order's Headquarters... I've spent my summer vacations here, on my 4th year. But, back then, this house was full of dark objects, Pixies, awful paintings and it was extremely dark in here... Now, it looks like a true home!" Ginny smiled, watching Cassie run around the house, exploring.  
  
"Yes, it's nice, but I still like our house... I hope this whole thing ends really soon!" Draco smiled back, kissing her passionately.  
  
Right then, Cassie's screams filled the house, scaring both her parents. Draco was the first to come in the kitchen, where Cassie was kneeling in front of the Fireplace, crying.  
  
"The scar... hurts... the black door... bad Kreacher... Sirius... Go get Sirius... Not here... Not here... The Ministry of Magic! Voldemort!!!!" she babbled, in a state of trance.  
  
"Cassie, stop that right now... You're scaring mommy!" Ginny cried, hugging her child. "Stop it..."  
  
The girl let out a final scream and fainted.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked, scared, as he took his little girl to one of the bedrooms.  
  
"I think I know what she saw or heard, but I just can't understand how... It has been such a long time since that day! So long..." Ginny whispered, crying silently.  
  
"Ginny, you'll have to tell me what's going on..." he said seriously, as he laid Cassie in the bed, and they sat on the floor, close to her bed.  
  
"I found out through my research that Dream Walkers tend to see or hear things that happened in the past... Usually it's a recent past, but Cassie saw or heard something that happened about 12 years ago, when you were on your 5th year at Hogwarts... Harry had a dream, and he thought that Sirius Black, his godfather, was in the Department of Mysteries, in the Ministry of Magic, and he was going to be killed by Lord Voldemort. Harry tried to talk with Sirius in here, through the Floo Network, but Kreacher, a house elf, said that Sirius was gone... So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and I went to the Ministry of Magic, riding some Thestrals and we fought against the Death-Eaters... That was the night your father got arrested for the first time..." Ginny explained, watching his face become surprised.  
  
"Wow, you guys did all that? It's amazing how none of you died! My wife is such a big girl!" he joked, kissing her neck on her favourite spot.  
  
"Good to know you admit that!" she giggled. "Cassie saw that talk on the fireplace... Tomorrow I'll talk with her and see what I can find out!"  
  
"Good... Cause right now, I want my gorgeous wife in my bed..." he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.  
  
"Apertus..." Ginny whispered, and at the same time Draco let out a scream, which Ginny covered with her mouth. "I do believe your pants are tight!"  
  
"You little devil! They were tight even before you did that prank!" he growled, unbuttoning his shrunken trousers. "I've missed our pranks on each other..."  
  
"Yes, so did I!" she laughed softly, getting up in a flash and running out of the room, towards the bedroom across the landing.  
  
"Blondaria..." he whispered as he followed her into the room and closed the door. "Tonight, I'm going to have a wonderful blond woman in my bed... Do you mind?"  
  
"Well, who would say that I look good with blond hair!" Ginny laughed, looking at herself in the mirror, before they started the real seduction games.  
  
*********** Thank you for the great reviews!  
  
Love, Carina 


	22. The Law Nr 50A3

Chapter 13 – The Law Nr. 50/A3  
  
"Good morning, Professor Snape... Thank you for staying with Cassie, we really don't want to put her in danger at the Ministry of Magic!" Ginny said, opening the door to the old Potions teacher, a month later.  
  
"It's fine, Mrs. Malfoy..." he grunted, going to the living room, where Draco was trying to put Cassie's shoes on her moving feet.  
  
"Cassie, stop moving your feet! I'm trying to..." Draco complained, but was interrupted by Cassie's girlish scream.  
  
"Sevvie!" she yelled, running to Snape's arms, hugging him around his neck as he lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Hello, Cassandra! You look beautiful in this blue dress!" Snape said, with a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.  
  
"Thank you, Sevvie! Will you play with me today?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I will..." he smiled at Cassie, and then turned a serious face to his old students. "Have you found out anything else about her ability?"  
  
"Yes, she saw something that happened 12 years ago, in this house, but she hasn't had any visions since then... I believe she's starting to control her power!" Ginny explained, caressing Cassie's face. "My baby is quite a strong lady!"  
  
"Mommy, I'm not a baby!" Cassie complained, with a frown. "I'm a big girl, now!"  
  
"You'll always be my baby, Cassie!" Ginny laughed, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Now, Daddy and I have to go to a meeting and you'll stay with Uncle Sevvie, ok?"  
  
"Professor, there's food in the kitchen and if you need anything, you know where we will be!" Draco said, taking Ginny's hand in his.  
  
"Don't worry... We'll be fine!" Snape replied, placing Cassie in Draco's arms.  
  
"Goodbye, darling... Be a good girl, ok?" Draco said, kissing her nose.  
  
"Yes, Daddy!" she giggled, kissing his nose in return.  
  
"I love you, Blondie!" Ginny whispered in Cassie's ear.  
  
"I love you too, Mommy!"  
  
Draco placed Cassie on the floor, and with a loud pop, the couple Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Today, was the day... They were going on court to try and prove what Fudge had done to their family and other families.  
  
The courtroom was built on stone, and was extremely cold and damp, just like the Dungeons at Hogwarts. The room was full of people who came to assist to the trial, including reporters and the couple's friends and family.  
  
"Ginny, oh darling, how are you?" Molly Weasley yelled, trying to reach her daughter, but the Aurors didn't let her.  
  
"I'm ok, Mum... We're all ok, don't worry! Go back to your seat and we'll talk later, ok?" Ginny replied, with a gentle smile.  
  
"Ginny, come on, we have to take our seats... The trial is going to start, now!" Padma Patil warned, leading them to a small desk with three chairs.  
  
"Draco, I hope everything ends well!" Ginny whispered in his ear, while the Wizengamot entered the courtroom, led by Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin... Just keep your temper under control and don't let their lies affect you..." Draco warned her, kissing her forehead, before the trial began.  
  
"Good morning, my name is Andre Johnson, and I'm Minister Fudge's lawyer..." a bald man said, coming to stand in front of the Wizengamot. "And, today, I'll prove to all of you, how Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are trying to destroy the name of our well respected and loved by all, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge!"  
  
Hearing this, a big part of the public started to laugh, but Dumbledore held a hand up, and they all stopped laughing.  
  
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Padma Patil, and I'm the Malfoy's lawyer!" Padma said with a beautiful smile on her face, as she stood in front of the public. "We all know what the Malfoys want to prove today, and you may be sure that I'm going to help them do that! About our dear and beloved Minister Cornelius Fudge, I would like to remind my colleague, Mr. Johnson, that on court, the social status worth nothing... Today, on that chair, you are working for Cornelius Fudge, the citizen... Not the Minister of Magic!"  
  
The public clapped her speech, and she went back to her seat, next to her clients.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, you may begin!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you... I call Miss Pansy Parkinson to witness!" the lawyer said, surprising the public and the Malfoys.  
  
A door on the right of the room opened, and Pansy Parkinson came in, surrounded by Aurors.  
  
Draco came closer to Padma, and whispered something in her ear. Padma smiled brightly and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Draco, what's going on? Why is she here? I thought she was dead or in Azkaban!" Ginny complained, tightening her grip on his hand.  
  
"She's in Azkaban, and I'm sure she's about to lie to the Wizengamot! Let's see what they are trying to do..." Draco explained, and turned his head to the witnesses' bench, where Pansy Parkinson smiled brightly and waved to the reporter's cameras.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, how did you meet Draco Malfoy?" Johnson asked.  
  
"Our families have been friends for many years and we used to play together at my house... Then, when we went to Hogwarts we were both sorted to Slytherin!" she explained, still smiling.  
  
"And, when did you two became more than friends?" the lawyer inquired.  
  
"When we were 16 years-old, on our 6th year at Hogwarts..." she replied, winking at Draco, who just scowled.  
  
"So, for how long have you kept that relationship?"  
  
"Well, we didn't have a relationship... We just shagged once in a while!" she said, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"And for how long did it last?"  
  
"Until Draco met that Weasel, a few years ago..." she sneered, looking at Ginny with distaste. "I've tried to get him back, but he ignored me and my attempts..."  
  
"But what happened after he got married?" Johnson insisted.  
  
"Draco started to come to my place, on a daily basis, and we went back to our old days of shagging..." Pansy smiled widely, wanting to see Ginny's reaction to her words. Slowly, the smile disappeared from her face, when she saw that Ginny was smiling back with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"So, that day when the Ministry Aurors attacked your house, what truly happened to Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco warned me that they were going to attack, and I ran to the Manor Dungeons, and went to a secret room, where Draco would meet me, as soon as he had the chance!" she lied once again. "He came to me, and told me that Fudge had allowed him to stay with me and to declare him as dead..."  
  
"How did he get the Cornelius Fudge to agree with that?"  
  
"He placed the Imperious Curse on him, of course!" she sneered.  
  
"So, as you all can see, Draco Malfoy left his wife and daughter on purpose... He wanted to remain with Pansy Parkinson! And on top of that, he placed an illegal curse on his superior!" Johnson smiled widely, thinking that he was on the winning side. "That's all from me..."  
  
Padma slowly walked to the Witnesses' bench, and turned around to face Dumbledore with a huge smile.  
  
"Members of the Wizengamot, I wish to implement the Law nr. 50/A3..." Padma said, loud and clear. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his approval, while Johnson searched in his law book for the said law.  
  
When he finally found it and read it, his face turned white and his eyes got huge.  
  
"You can't implement that law!" he yelled, furiously.  
  
"Why not, dear colleague?" Padma asked, trying hard not to laugh at his scared face.  
  
"Because... This is not a Prisoner's trial!" he spat back, unsurely. "This law serves only for trials when the accused his a Prisoner... Miss Parkinson is only a witness!"  
  
"Correction, Mr. Johnson, this law says: 'Whenever a Prisoner stands to witness on trial, the opponents have the right to order that a Veritaserum potion is given to the prisoner...'. So, she's a witness and she'll be given the Veritaserum right now!" Padma said, with a glorious smile.  
  
"But... You can't..." he complained, furiously.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, is there a problem? If Miss Parkinson has been saying the truth, than she can drink the potion and repeat everything we heard until now!" Dumbledore said, with a knowing smile. When Johnson didn't answer, Dumbledore ordered to the Aurors to bring a vial of Veritaserum and make Pansy drink it.  
  
Five minutes later, Pansy was under the effect of the Truth Potion, to last for one hour.  
  
The real trial was about to begin...  
  
********* Thank you for your reviews and please, visit my new WebSite here:  
  
  
  
I've just made it and it's still a little naked but you can help me, right?  
  
Love, Carina 


	23. Wonderful Witnesses

Chapter 14 – Wonderful Witnesses  
  
"Miss Parkinson, can you please tell me your full name and your relation with the Dark Magic?" Padma asked coldly.  
  
"Pansy Prieta Parkinson, and I'm a Death Eater..." the girl said in a mechanic voice. She was clearly under the Veritaserum's effect.  
  
"Please, tell me Miss Parkinson, how did you meet Draco Malfoy?" Padma asked, using the same questions Johnson had asked.  
  
"Our families have been friends for many years and we used to play together at my house... Then, when we went to Hogwarts we were both sorted to Slytherin!" she explained, in an empty voice.  
  
"That is correct... So, I understand that you two had something more than friendship going on at some point?" Padma inquired.  
  
"Yes, we've slept together whenever Draco was feeling bored or furious..." Pansy said.  
  
"And when did those meetings stop?" Padma asked, sitting on her chair.  
  
"About 3 years ago... I hadn't seen him for a while and we met in a restaurant, and he was with the Weasel... He said he didn't want to see me!" Pansy sobbed, starting to cry.  
  
"And after he started to become involved with Virginia Weasley, did you two have any kind of relation?" Padma said, looking at Johnson and Fudge, who were pale with worry.  
  
"I went to his apartment once, and he was very angry and he kissed me, but then he threw me out and I've never seen him again until the day they attacked my Manor!" Pansy replied, still crying.  
  
"So, you two never had anything going on after Draco met Virginia Weasley... What happened the day he attacked your house, along with the other Aurors?" Padma asked loudly.  
  
"We were having a Death-Eaters meeting and we were shocked with the attack... Everyone started fighting and luckily I got to fight with Draco... He never saw me because I had my hood on, and when the pit opened, I pushed him. If I couldn't have him, no one would!" Pansy replied, coldly, stopping her tears.  
  
"You weren't involved with Draco, you hadn't seen him for a long time, you weren't going to run away with him, and he never told you anything about placing an Unforgivable on Cornelius Fudge?"  
  
"No..." was the simple reply.  
  
Everyone on the public gasped in surprise with the testimony.  
  
"Using my colleague's words: As you all can see, Draco Malfoy did not leave his wife and daughter on purpose... He wanted to remain with his family, the ones he truly loves! And he did not menace Cornelius Fudge, and he never placed an illegal curse on his superior!" Padma smiled happily, winking at her clients. "It's an absurd that Mr. Johnson and Mr. Fudge brought a Death- Eater on this court to lie, on purpose..."  
  
"Miss Parkinson, you are dismissed and the Aurors will take you back to Azkaban!" Dumbledore said his usual calm voice.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. from the Wizengamot I truly didn't know that our witness was lying... I'm incredibly shocked with what I've just heard!" Johnson lied with a fake sad face.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, I do believe you know what you've done, and I'm glad that the truth was stronger than the little game you've played... Do try to be fair on this trial, as you know the Wizengamot is not a bunch of dumb wizards." Dumbledore warned him with a cold stare. "Please, proceed..."  
  
"Very well, I call Mr. Chester Sinclair, the Aurors' Captain, to testify..." Johnson said, standing up.  
  
Chester came in the courtroom and went to his seat.  
  
"Mr. Sinclair, can you please tell us what's your relation with Draco Malfoy?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy was one of my Aurors." Chester said, looking at his ex-Auror.  
  
"And what happened on the day you attacked the Parkinson Mansion?"  
  
"He fell on a pit and we couldn't open it to retrieve his body..." Chester said, in a well-trained cold voice.  
  
"So, what happened? When did you find that Draco Malfoy was alive?" Johnson asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"Two days after the attack, I've receive a Floo call and it was Draco asking for help." Chester explained, truthfully.  
  
"And did Minister Fudge meet Draco Malfoy when you took him to a Healer?" Johnson asked with a smug smile.  
  
"No." Chester lied, although his face remained blank.  
  
"Liar!" Draco yelled furiously, standing up from his seat.  
  
"Draco, please, that won't help us... Calm down!" Ginny whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down. "Please, calm down..."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you don't disturb my witnesses again!" Johnson smiled happy with Draco's behaviour. "So, Minister Fudge never met Draco Malfoy... What happened then? Why didn't Draco Malfoy return to his family?"  
  
"He said he wanted to use his fake death to destroy the Death-Eaters without them knowing..." Chester replied, looking at Draco.  
  
"Thank you for your testimony, Mr. Sinclair!" Johnson said sitting next to Fudge, both looking victorious.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Sinclair... May I please ask you, how would you evaluate Draco Malfoy's service as an Auror?" Padma asked, standing in front of Chester with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is one of the best Aurors I've ever met... He and Harry Potter were the best ones we had." Chester replied, smiling as well.  
  
"Oh, isn't that great to know?" Padma smiled to the public. "And, when you saved him from the Parkinson's Mansion, what happened?"  
  
"We took him to a Healer, and we've kept him under watch to make sure everything was ok..." Chester replied.  
  
"So, there was always an Auror with him?"  
  
"Yes, there were three of us and we had shifts." Chester explained.  
  
"So, do you have a report of each shift?" Padma asked softly.  
  
Chester's face became serious and he looked at Fudge, who was looking worried once again.  
  
"No..." Chester said, truthfully.  
  
"But, the law says that each Auror must present a report of each work he does... Why didn't you write the reports on this case?" Padma asked, surprised.  
  
"We were ordered no to write them..."  
  
"Oh, is that right? And may I ask who ordered that?" she asked, looking directly at Fudge with a smile.  
  
"I'm under an Oath..." Chester replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Mr. Chester, I'm sure you know that the one of the Aurors rules is, always tell the truth before your superiors? You are on a court room, in front of the highest jury of them all, the Wizengamot, and you say you are under an Oath?" Padma laughed softly. "I'm sure that a simple Oath worth nothing before the Wizengamot!"  
  
"We were ordered by..." Chester started, but Johnson interrupted.  
  
"I want recess..." Johnson yelled, furiously.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, I'm sure we all would love to drink a nice warm cup of tea, but right now, we'll listen Mr. Sinclair until the end!" Dumbledore smiled, and waved a hand at Chester to continue.  
  
"Minister Fudge went to the Healer's house and ordered us to keep everything in secrecy... Then he went to talk with Draco Malfoy and when he left, I was the one to enter Draco's room and he was crying!" Chester spilled the whole truth, looking down at his hands, ashamed of what he had done to one of his best Aurors. "Draco was crying because Fudge made him work under cover... He told me that he was forbidden of returning to his family and he asked me to meet Ginny and tell her the truth, that he was ok, and he would return as soon as possible."  
  
"And why didn't you do that? Why didn't you tell Virginia?" Padma asked, looking furious for the first time that morning.  
  
"I wasn't allowed... As soon as Draco's mission ended he came back to his family and I was ordered to dismiss him from the Auror Corporation." Chester sighed, sadly.  
  
"So, all this situation was caused by Cornelius Fudge, truth or false?" Padma asked loudly, turning around to face the public.  
  
"Truth!" Chester yelled, and then looked at Draco and Ginny. "I'm sorry I did that, Draco... I'm so sorry! But you know how it works! Always obey to your Minister... I'm so sorry!"  
  
Draco nodded his head, and then proceeded to hug his wife.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Ginny... I love you." He whispered against her lips.  
  
"I love you too..." she smiled, happily.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Johnson do you want to call anymore witnesses?" Dumbledore asked, standing up.  
  
"No sir..." Mr. Johnson replied, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Miss Patil?" Dumbledore smiled at Padma.  
  
"I think I won't be needing my witnesses, Headmaster... Mr. Johnson had wonderful and cooperative witnesses!" Padma smiled, and the public laughed.  
  
"Very well... The Wizengamot is going to make a decision and will be back at 2 p.m.." with this said, Dumbledore and the Wizengamot left the courtroom.  
  
As soon as they left, the whole public screamed with happiness, and started to yell furiously at Fudge who was smacking Johnson's head with a huge volume of the Wizarding World's Laws...  
  
"You idiot! You are an incompetent! Look what you've done!" Fudge yelled at the top of his lungs, as he kept on smacking Johnson's head.  
  
Everyone laughed and ran to shake Draco's hands and kiss Ginny's cheeks.  
  
/////////////////////////////////// Sorry for taking so long.  
  
Thank you for the great reviews.  
  
Love, Carina 


	24. Despair

Chapter 15 – Despair  
  
"Welcome back... The Wizengamot has made a decision and I will communicate it right now." Dumbledore said, later that day.  
  
Everyone in the courtroom became silent and waited for the decision to be announced.  
  
"The uses of false witnesses, made us lose our trust in Mr. Johnson. If you cannot defend your client with truth that means that you have no possible defence. We have concluded that Mr. Cornelius Fudge acted illegally towards one of his best Aurors, having destroyed a beautiful young family... For acting the way you did, the Wizengamot agreed on your expulsion from the Ministry of Magic job. You shall be replaced right away!" Dumbledore said coldly.  
  
Hearing this, Fudge left his seat and started yelling furiously at everyone.  
  
"You fools! You can't dismiss me! I'm the Minister of Magic! I'm superior to the Wizengamot... You, Malfoy, you are the one to blame for all this! This time, I'll make sure you truly die..." Fudge yelled, tacking his wand out of his pocket.  
  
Before the Aurors could react, Fudge was already whispering a curse, with his wand pointed towards Draco.  
  
Ginny saw his intentions and the time seemed to slow down...  
  
'I can't lose Draco again... I can't! Cassie needs both her parents, and she has lost her brother once, and I won't allow that to happen once again!' she thought, as she threw herself in front of her husband, being hit with the green curse.  
  
"GINNY!" Draco, Padma and all the Weasleys screamed, as they watched the young woman fall on Draco's arms, unconscious.  
  
The Aurors immediately grabbed Fudge and took him to a cell, while the Weasleys ran to Ginny's side, trying to see if she was ok, but Draco kept on holding her in his arms, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Ginny, don't you dare to leave me... Don't you dare! I'm not as strong as you are. I wouldn't be able to survive and take care of Cassie without you..." he cried against her neck.  
  
"Draco," Dumbledore's voice said close to his ear. "If you don't want to loose two loved ones in one day, take her right now to St. Mungos... Hurry, there's no time to waste!"  
  
Draco looked at his former Headmaster with confusion, but obeyed. He stood with Ginny's limp body in his arms and ran to the Ministry of Magic main entrance with all their friends and family running behind him.  
  
In a few seconds, an enormous group of people Apparated at St. Mungos.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" a Healer yelled furiously.  
  
"My wife was hexed and she's unconscious... These are our family and friends!" Draco explained quickly. "Please, help her... Please!"  
  
"Of course, but please, take all of them to the Waiting room... They are crowding the hallway!" The Healer ordered, placing Ginny on a stretcher and taking her to an Observations room.  
  
"Oh dear Merlin, why did this have to happen?" Mrs. Weasley cried on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"It's all my fault... All I ever do is make her suffer!" Draco whispered, sitting down with his face buried in his hands.  
  
"Philip, you are not the fault! Fudge is a lunatic, he's he one to blame for her condition..." Julie kneeled in front of him, removing his face from his hands. "Don't cry, Philip, I don't like to see you like this!"  
  
"How do you want me to be, Julie? My wife, the only woman I've ever loved was cursed because of me and my stupid problems!" he yelled furiously, scaring Julie. When he saw her scared face and her eyes fill with tears, he regretted his outburst and hugged his aunt gently. "I'm sorry Julie... I love her so much and I'm hurting her all the time! First it was the fake death and now this..."  
  
"Draco, you are the only thing that makes her happy, besides Cassie!" Julie whispered in his ear, lovingly. "There are very few women who would cry for their husbands death the way Ginny did... When you came back she became the Ginny I knew three years ago! She was smiling and laughing again, because she had you back! Don't you ever doubt about the way you make her feel... You don't make her unhappy, by the contrary; you make her the happiest woman in the world! I wish I had all that happiness..."  
  
"Are you saying you're unhappy?" Draco asked, smiling softly.  
  
"No, all I'm saying is that your love for each other is bigger than mine will ever be, no matter how hard I try! You and Ginny are perfect for each other, and she'll be ok as soon as the Healers take good care of her." Julie smiled back, and kissed his cheek.  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, Draco walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and hugged them tightly.  
  
"She'll be alright, dear, I know she will!" Mrs. Weasley said, kissing Draco's forehead. "What was the meaning of what Dumbledore told you?"  
  
"I don't know... I didn't understand it!" Draco said, looking sadly to the doors behind which Ginny was being attended to.  
  
"Draco, mate, do you need anything?" Harry asked, placing a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Cassie... Could you go get her at Grimmauld Place? Snape is baby-sitting her." Draco asked, sadly. "I want her with me."  
  
"Of course, I'm going there right now!" Harry smiled. "Just one more thing... Snape? Baby-sitting?"  
  
"Yeah, Cassie calls him Sevvie and he's a sucker for her!" Draco smiled a little.  
  
"Wow, that's something I've got to see!" Harry laughed amusedly before he Disapparated, returning moments later with Cassie in his arms.  
  
The little girl looked around her, not recognising the place where they were, and then she saw all her family looking sad.  
  
"Daddy, where's mommy?" Cassie asked, worried.  
  
"She's inside that room with a Healer, darling!" Draco said, taking her from Harry's arms, and holding her strongly against his chest.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"This is Mommy's place of work..." Draco explained gently.  
  
"It's very... green! I like green..." the little girl smiled happily.  
  
"Yes, I know you do!" Draco smiled with half a heart.  
  
They all sat there, playing with Cassie and trying to engage themselves in some sort of activity, so that the time would pass faster.  
  
The silence was broken when someone Apparated.  
  
"Draco how is she?" Padma asked worried.  
  
"I don't know..." was all he said, trying hard not to cry in front of all those people.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! Dumbledore concluded his speech, after you all left. Your name will be cleared, you will be "alive" again, on your file, you were accepted again to the Aurors, Ginny has her job back, you'll receive an indemnity and Fudge was sent to Azkaban." Padma said, sighing. "As soon as the trial was over, I've received hundreds of owls from people on the same situation you were... They want me to help them!"  
  
"Really? That's great, Padma... I'm sure you'll do a great job, just like you did with Ginny and me! Thank you." Draco smiled sadly.  
  
"Is anyone here from Virginia Malfoy's family?" a Healer asked, entering the room.  
  
Everyone in the room shouted a loud YES, surprising the Healer.  
  
"I see she has a big family... Very well, Ginny was cursed with the Vivere Oculto. This curse makes the victim live in a come for the rest of his / her life." the Healer explained, sadly. "She is in coma... Who is Ginny's husband?"  
  
"I am!" Draco said, stepping forward.  
  
"As you know, your wife is pregnant, and the baby is in danger..." the Healer said, and received a collective gasp from everyone in the room.  
  
"She's pregnant?" Draco asked, surprised, as a few tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I thought you knew... Yes, she's two months pregnant, and the coma may affect the baby. The baby could be born with several handicaps. We need to know if you want us to remove it, or not?" the Healer said, sadly.  
  
"Wait a minute... Ginny is not going to wake up, ever?" Draco asked, desperately.  
  
"I don't know any case in which the person came back to life..." the Healer explained. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
"Leave the baby inside of her... When he's born, he'll have a big family to love him and take care of him!" Draco said, shivering violently in shock.  
  
"Are you sure? He could have more than one handicaps!" the Healer insisted.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! I'm willing to accept my son or daughter, no matter what's wrong with him or her!" Draco yelled, and the Healer accepted his decision.  
  
"Very well... You may see her, now, if you want." He said, and Draco followed him with Cassie in his arms, to Ginny's hospital room.  
  
***********  
  
Hello, thank you all so much for your reviews...  
  
Marie the Black Rose:  
  
Olá is Hello in Portuguese.  
  
Adeus is Goodbye;  
  
Amor is love ;  
  
Beijinhos means kisses.  
  
Love, Carina 


	25. Waking Up

Chapter 16 – Waking Up  
  
"Daddy, why is Mommy sleeping?" Cassie asked, as Draco sat her on Ginny's hospital bed. Ginny's face was a little pale, her eyes closed and her lips a little parted. She looked beautiful as always, but unconscious...  
  
"Mommy had an accident, darling... She fell asleep and no one knows when she will wake up!" Draco tried to explain to the little, but intelligent girl.  
  
"But I want her to wake up... I want to show her the doll's house Sevvie made for me!" Cassie insisted, shaking her mother's body, to wake her up, but it didn't work.  
  
"Cassie, don't shake Mommy, or you'll hurt her..." Draco warned, holding Cassie's hands in his. "We have to wait until she comes out of the bad dream she's on. Do you understand me, darling?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy..." Cassie replied sadly, but a few seconds later a smile appeared on her gorgeous face. "Daddy, can I stay here tonight with Mommy?"  
  
"It's better not, Cassie..."  
  
"Please, I will be a good girl! Promise!" Cassie pouted until Draco finally agreed.  
  
The Weasley family went back to their homes, and Draco stayed with Cassie on Ginny's bedroom. The nurses had brought some food for both of them and right now, Cassie was falling asleep inside Ginny's bed, with her little arms surrounding her mother's waist.  
  
Draco watched both his girls with a sad smile. What if Ginny never woke up from her come, like the Healer said? What if she never knew she was pregnant? What if she never met her baby?  
  
"It's so unfair to suffer so much, Ginny... And the worst is, I know the suffer I feel right now is a small part of the suffer you felt when they told you I was dead... At least I can see you and touch you, and whisper in your ear how much I love you!" Draco whispered in her ear, feeling her scent that he loved so much. "We won the case, Ginny... I'm an Auror again; you were accepted back at St. Mungos, and you're pregnant with our baby. Don't you want to wake up and celebrate with me? Please, wake up... I need you! I'm not as strong as you are."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Sighing, Draco kissed Ginny's soft lips and sat on a chair next to the bed.  
  
**********  
  
"Mommy? It's so dark in here... Mommy?" Cassie called, walking down a very dark corridor.  
  
Getting no reply, she kept walking until she reached a glowing white door. Opening it, Cassie saw her mother sitting on the floor, facing a white wall, her red hair the only colour in the whole room.  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
"Cassie? What are you doing here? I thought I was dreaming!" Ginny replied, running to her baby girl, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "How are you, and Daddy?"  
  
"I'm ok, Mommy, but Daddy is so sad... Why don't you wake up?" Cassie asked, playing with her mother's hair.  
  
"I wish I could, honey... I've tried to find a way out but there isn't a door or window!" Ginny complained looking around the white walls.  
  
"But I entered through that door over there!" Cassie indicated the door handle, on the other side of the room.  
  
"Once again, how are you here? And why can you see the door and I can't?" Ginny asked, suspicious. "Probably I'm just hallucinating... You're not really here!"  
  
"Mommy, it's me Cassie... Remember that I'm a Dream Walker? You told me I could walk into other people's dreams... I'm here to help you wake up!" Cassie explained, wisely. "Hold my hand..."  
  
"Ok, sweetie... I trust in you." Ginny replied, holding her daughter's hand, as Cassie led them both out of the room and into another large room, but this one was a perfect copy of Ginny's and Draco's room at home. "This is my bedroom!"  
  
"Mommy, what is that?" Cassie asked, walking over to a white crib, in the middle of the room, next to the bed.  
  
"That's a ... crib! That's where people place their babies, when they are sleeping..." Ginny explained, with her throat going dry with emotion. "Why is that crib in my room?"  
  
"Don't know... Can we have a baby to place inside of the crib?" Cassie asked, running a hand over the soft green blanket. "I like this green..."  
  
"Yes, darling, I know you love that colour... About the baby, I'll try to give you a little brother or sister. Do you want one?" Ginny asked, picking Cassie up in her arms.  
  
"Yes! Can I name him? Can I play with him?" Cassie chanted happily.  
  
"Of course, darling, but first we have to get out of here... Can you help me?" Ginny asked with a huge smile.  
  
As an answer, Cassie made them both re-appear on a long corridor made of stone with big windows on one of the sides, from where they could see a big lake.  
  
"We're at Hogwarts!" Ginny whispered, surprised.  
  
"Welcome back, Virginia and Cassandra... I've been expecting you to come!" Dumbledore said, walking closer to them. "Wonderful job, Cassandra! I had hope that you would switch dreams!"  
  
"Please, tell me if I'm correct... Cassie took me out of my dream by bringing me to your dream? But, how are we going to leave your dream?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"That's right, Virginia! And Cassie will take you back to the world of the living, don't worry about that..." Dumbledore replied with a gentle smile. "Congratulations on winning the trial, and congratulations on your baby..."  
  
"What baby?" she asked confused.  
  
"The one for whom the crib is for!" Dumbledore winked his periwinkle blue eyes, and disappeared.  
  
"That means that... I'm pregnant?" she whispered in surprise, but she didn't have much time to think about it as Cassie made them fall in a dark room.  
  
**********  
  
"Cassie?" Ginny called, with her eyes trying hard to open.  
  
"Ginny? GINNY!" Draco yelled when he heard his wife's soft voice. "Oh, Ginny, how are you?"  
  
"Draco? Did it work? I'm awake?" she asked, touching his worried face. Then she looked at Cassie, by her side, as she started to wake up. "Cassie, you did it, darling! I'm awake!"  
  
"I'm happy, Mommy... Uncle Sevvie made me a house for my dolls..." Cassie said with a cute smile, although she couldn't keep her eyes open. "I'm tired!"  
  
"I know darling... Go to sleep!" Ginny kissed Cassie's forehead and then turned back to Draco.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I don't know what just happened, but I'm so happy to have you back... I thought I was going to lose you!" Draco cried, hugging her tightly. "Don't you dare repeating that stunt, ever again, you hear me? You could have died!"  
  
"Draco, your life means more to me than my own life... I love you, and you know that!" Ginny smiled, kissing him passionately.  
  
"I love you as well... And I have something to tell you: You're pregnant!" he said in a happy voice, watching Ginny's eyes become full of tears.  
  
"So Dumbledore was telling the truth... And the crib..." Ginny gasped, remembering the signs of her pregnancy while she was dreaming. "Oh Draco... A family! Finally we'll have a true family!"  
  
"Yes we will... And this time, I'll make sure that no one stops us from being happy!" he promised in a serious voice, kissing his wife with all the love he felt bursting in his heart.  
  
*****  
  
Hey, this is the chapter before the last one, but I'm posting that one today as well... 


	26. Draco Malfoy Junior

Chapter 17 – Draco Malfoy Junior  
  
Isn't life funny?  
  
One moment you're a young girl, playing with beautiful dolls, pretending they are real and perfect... The next moment you're a teenager, going to school for the first time, trying hard to please your family with your study results...  
  
A few years later, the boys start to occupy your mind and you start thinking about family, but only when you finally finish your studies and your life has a direction, do you truly realise what you need in your life...  
  
For Ginny, that special thing in her life was Draco Malfoy and Cassandra Malfoy.  
  
The happiness of marrying him, adopting Cassie and expecting a child had been overwhelming, but something very wrong happened, and the happiness was taken away from her.  
  
You see, this happens very often in everyone's lives... One moment everything is wonderful and the next one, you just feel like you want to stop your life.  
  
But, think about this, if you're on the bottom, there's only one way to get out of that condition, and that way is UP... Smile more often, think about happy things, and watch little children playing in a park, whatever, as long as you leave that state of mind.  
  
Ginny got very depressed with Draco's death, and when she finally decided to start living again, the pain disappeared with something wonderful... Draco came back to her!  
  
I'm not saying that the ones you love and already died will come back to you... Not literally, no... But if you try really hard to go back to your normal life, spend time with your friends and family... then, you'll be at peace with your self and remember that person as someone really special that once walked on this Earth and loved you greatly.  
  
So, here she is, Virginia Malfoy, teaching gorgeous Cassie Malfoy to read, in a big room full of beds. All around the room, big windows let the sunlight come through and give a soft appearance to the room.  
  
Outside, hundreds of voices scream excitedly... Someone must have scored!  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy! This Gryffindor needs help!" a voice yelled, entering the Infirmary with a young girl in his arms.  
  
"Ok, Professor... Place her on that bed over there! Thank you for brining her..." Ginny replied, leaving the little table where she was teaching Cassie, with great difficulty, because of her enormous belly.  
  
"Do you need any help?" he asked, watching her swollen stomach.  
  
"I'm alright, thank you for your concern..." Ginny smiled, healing the Gryffindor girl, and putting her to sleep for a while. "This little guy is becoming too heavy to be inside of me!"  
  
Snape tried hard to hide a smile and left the Infirmary, leaving Ginny seated on one of the beds, with Cassie caressing her stomach.  
  
"Mommy, do you think he can dream in there? I could visit him!" Cassie asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, I had never thought of that!" Ginny smiled, standing up again. "Tomorrow we could visit Aunt Julie and little Natasha... What do you think?"  
  
"Yes! And can we visit Granny and Grandpa?" Cassie asked, jumping excitedly.  
  
"Of course, darling..." Ginny replied, starting to put away Cassie's books from the table. "Julie is so lucky... She has already given birth while I'm still carrying this little guy everywhere!"  
  
She smiled to herself, running a hand along her belly and at the same time, she felt a liquid running down her legs.  
  
"Cassie, Mommy needs you to do something very very important... Can you do it?" Ginny asked calmly, so she wouldn't scare her little girl.  
  
"Yes, Mommy... I'm a big girl!" Cassie replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I know sweetie... I need you to go find Daddy, really quick, ok? He is at the Quidditch Field watching the game. Go and tell him he needs to come urgently!" Ginny explained, sitting back on the bed, starting to sweat because of the pain.  
  
Cassie ran from the Infirmary, going to the Quidditch Field, where Gryffindor were playing against Slytherin.  
  
Looking up, she saw her Daddy sitting on one of the high benches. It would take forever to get there... So, she ran to the middle of the field and started waving her arms like a lunatic.  
  
"Cassie, what are you doing over there? We're in the middle of the game!" Madame Hooch asked, riding her broom a little above from Cassie's head.  
  
"Hoochie, Mommy needs Daddy really quick!" Cassie explained, pointing to her father, who sat there confused, watching what was going on.  
  
Madame Hooch performed a Sonorus Charm on Cassie's throat and told her to speak.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy needs you really quick! She wetted her pants... I didn't, I'm a big girl now!" Cassie said, her voice booming around the field, as everyone looked at her with curiosity. At the mention of Ginny wetting her pants, everyone started to laugh. "She looked worried, Daddy!"  
  
That was enough to make Draco run down back to the floor and kneel in front of his daughter.  
  
"Where is she, Cassie?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"At the Infirmary..."  
  
"Oh Merlin, she's having the baby!" he whispered.  
  
"The baby is coming today? YAY!" Cassie yelled.  
  
Draco stood with Cassie in his arms and ran to the school... He was sure that Ginny was going to have the baby today! That was the only explanation.  
  
"Oh, did you hear that? Mrs. Malfoy is having the baby today!" everyone started to comment, as they heard Cassie's words.  
  
"They are such a cute couple! I wonder how's the baby going to look like!" a few others said.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be gorgeous! His father is so hot!" a Ravenclaw sighed, and a few other girls did the same with dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Malfoy is quite a hotty, as well!" a Gryffindor boy replied.  
  
*************  
  
So, after all the suffer she went through, Draco came back to her life. Together, they fought to become free from Fudge's menaces, and overcame her coma, thanks to Cassie.  
  
In the middle of all this problems, she got pregnant. Finally, the baby they had both wanted so much, was on its way. She could still remember Draco's face when he found out it was a boy. He threw a party that night and invited everyone they knew to celebrate is first-born.  
  
With these happy thoughts, Ginny pushed harder and harder, to make the baby come out to Madame Pomfrey's skilled hands. Draco was by her side, holding her hand firmly, yet lovingly, and at the same time, placing a wet cloth on her forehead to help her maintain her normal temperature.  
  
"Where's Cassie?" she asked, between pushes.  
  
"She's with Snape, in the Potions Room... Don't worry about her now... You're going great, darling!" Draco smiled, kissing her head. "Our baby is almost here..."  
  
With one last push, the baby was out and screaming at the top of his tiny lungs.  
  
Madame Pomfrey performed a Scourgify spell on the baby boy and on Ginny, then gave him to his mother with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy, you have a beautiful boy!" Madame Pomfrey said, leaving the young parents alone with their first child.  
  
"Well done, darling... Once again I must tell you how strong you are!" Draco smiled, caressing his son's little face. "He's so little and fragile... And red haired!"  
  
"Don't worry, in a few years he'll be as strong as his daddy... About the red hair, I like red hair!" Ginny smiled tiredly, watching her baby sleep. She dreamed about this moment for so long that she still didn't know if she would wake up soon, or if this was really happening. "So, what will we name him?"  
  
"Leopold Malfoy..."  
  
"No way, Draco! That's an awful name!" Ginny laughed softly. "His name will be Draco Malfoy Junior. A Malfoy with beautiful red hair!"  
  
"Poor little guy, with such a name and with such a hair colour!" Draco joked, kissing his wife's lips passionately. "You know what, this time, nothing will separate the four of us... Never again!"  
  
"I hope so, my dear DADA Professor..." Ginny smiled, kissing him back.  
  
************** So, you see, life is full of ups and downs, and all you have to do is live each day as if it's your last.  
  
If you're extremely happy, enjoy that feeling. If you're down, do whatever you can to be happy again.  
  
Always do your best in everything, and one day you'll look back and say, I was happy because I worked for it!  
  
So, this is the story of a girl whom fell in love with a boy, once her enemy, and how they built a happy life together. Cassie and Draco will always be a proof of their love and courage.  
  
Now it's your turn to make that happen as well!  
  
The End  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ah, the feeling of finishing a Fanfiction... It's so wonderful to be able to say: I'VE STARTED A FANFICTION AND I'VE FINISHED IT...  
  
Of course that I owe this to all of you that reviewed, giving me courage to keep on posting.  
  
I won't name each one of you, because you were so many, but I will say this:  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL, AND THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL SO LOVED AND TALENTED.  
  
Please, keep on reading When the Angels Cry, and soon I'll post Silver Eyes in Fanfiction.net as well.  
  
Love, Carina 


End file.
